Dungeon Monk Xander Origin
by WraithRune
Summary: When Xander dressed up as a game character during Halloween, he ended up enpowering the whole scooby gang as well as keeping the abilities to create random dungeons. As the scoobies go dungeon crawling, they will find rare treasures and more...
1. The DM and the Charmed Ones

**Story Title:** Dungeon Monk Xander

**Crossover:** Phantom Brave/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Charmed/ ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the TV show, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Charmed_, all rights belong to their creators for which I am grateful because they were some of my favorite shows. I also do not own any of the characters, items, and concepts of the Dungeon Monk which I had taken from the _Phantom Brave_ game created by NIS America. The concept of the Dungeon Monk was fleshed out into something suitable for the story so no part of the story should be used as a guide for the actual content of the game itself.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes:**

Finally got the chance to re-edit the story and post it up on . ;) All 4 chapters have been re-read and edited for your enjoyment.

This a bit of an odd ball of a fic. To my knowledge, _Phantom Brave_ wasn't a very well known game even though it was one of the best strategy rpgs out there in the market. During one brainstorming session, I realized that the Dungeon Monk class can fit in with Xander's prophecy of 'The One Who Sees'. No prior knowledge to the game is needed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The DM and the Charmed Ones**

_Sunnydale Highschool, Halloween Night_

Buffy looked around the school hall which was packed with children and the student volunteers that were supposed to take them treat or tricking tonight. She hadn't seen Xander the whole day after she had saved him from Larry's bullying, an act that had wounded the pride of her best male friend. She paused as she sighted someone familiar and did a double take.

"Willow, is that Xander?" Buffy asked pointing to a robed figure in a corner with his kids.

Willow looked around from her crowd of children dressed as little demons and stared at the direction Buffy was pointing.

"Where… Oh!" Willow paused in shock. "Why did Xander have tattoos all over his face and hands?"

"I don't know. You think he's going through a phase?" Buffy asked hesitantly. "Maybe I hurt his pride more than I thought this afternoon."

"Well, let's find out." Willow said resolutely, gathering her children and making her way to her childhood friend.

Buffy sighed and turned to her own pack of kids. "Alright kids, follow Big Sister ok, don't get lost."

* * *

He might have overdone it. Xander thought to himself weary as he stared at his heavily tattooed hands. He had tattooed his face as well, which probably made him looked like some escaped convict judging by the reactions of the children he was supposed to bring treat or tricking. The bunch of them was staring at him with opened mouths.

"Xander!" A voice called out.

He turned and saw Willow in her ghost outfit storming through the crowd straight at him. Buffy looked gorgeous in her princess outfit as she led her children behind Willow.

"What did you do to yourself?" Willow demanded as she stopped in front of Xander, leaning forward to get a better look of the tattoos.

Xander laughed nervously. "They are just washable tattoos Willow. I went to the new Halloween shop quite late and the shop keeper was ready to close the shop, so he gave me the packs of tattoos he couldn't sell together with my costumes. They were free so…"

"So you used all of them?" Willow stared at him incredulously.

"Well there's only one Halloween night, and it would be a waste if I don't use them tonight…" Xander trailed off at the exasperated look in Willow's eyes.

"So what did you dressed as?" Buffy asked curious.

"Well the shop keeper told me that the robes belonged to a game promotion. Apparently I am a monk type character." Xander said turning to Buffy grateful for a way to diverge Willow's attention.

"The overall effect is… striking…" Buffy fumbled searching for a diplomatic way to describe Xander's outfit.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Come on, I think it's time to lead the children into the streets for trick or treating."

* * *

_In back room of Halloween Shop_

Ethan Rayne sat at the back room of his newly opened Halloween shop chanting in old latin, trying to summon the powers of chaos through the statue of Janus before him. His plan was perfect and without flaw. All the costumes in his shop was marked and tainted with chaos energies, and once he launched the spell tonight, everyone that was wearing costumes bought from his store would be turned into their costume counterparts.

If anyone wore a demon costumes, they would turn into demons, anyone wearing fairies costumes would turn into fairies. Ethan smiled to himself, thinking of the chaos and mayhem that would be unleashed by his spell tonight. He thought back to his last costumer, a young man who had bought a monk outfit, and out of goodwill, Ethan had passed him a bundle of 'stick-it' tattoos of symbols from popular cultures that unfortunately he could not seemed to sell.

Now that Ethan had sometime to think about it, he hoped that the young man did not put on all the tattoos on him this night. Each of the tattoos was marked with his Halloween magic as well. If a person was wearing two or three different types of costumes, the more dominate personality of the Halloween persona of one costume would take over them. There were close to twenty tattoos in the bundle he had given the young man, each with different Halloween personalities, if the young man put on all of the tattoos…

Ethan shakes his head. At worse the conflicting personalities triggered by the Halloween spell would ripped the young man apart, killing him instantly and at best he would survived it… changed. Ethan grinned, he could not stop his spell just because one person might die, but if the young man did survive, then he would be one hell of a kid to keep a watch on.

Ethan grinned and poured all his magic into the spell, it's time.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

Willow groaned as she got up. She felt light, as if she was floating…

"Argh!" Willow cried out as she looked down at herself. She was floating a few feet in the air and her body was transparent.

Willow looked down at the body clad in a white sheet crumbled on the floor below her and moaned.

"Oh God, I've turned into a ghost!" Willow whimpered in fright.

* * *

_In the streets of Sunnydale_

The Dungeon Monk looked around him with a critical eye. Then he stared down at his hands, which were obviously not his. They looked far too young and solid…

He had been a ghost for five hundred years. During that time he had polished his inert powers to a very high level, enhancing his skills in the art of seeing. Right now, he could see the tendrils of chaos magic surrounding him and the children near him, turning them into creatures bonded by some kind of spell.

The Dungeon Monk frowned, he do not take kindly to being manipulated by dark magic, especially by some minions of chaos. From what he saw of the energies that made up this spell, he was most likely a copy of his spirit self that was still in another reality. That also meant that he possessed the body of someone living in this world.

The Dungeon Monk looked within himself and his eyes widen.

"Great divine, who is this kid?"

* * *

_In Xander's Mindscape_

"Ok, this is weird." Xander muttered as he looked around the grey-blue space he found himself in.

One moment he was leading his children trick-or-treating, then the next moment, he found himself… here. Aside from the wide expanse of grey-blue space, there were people and things here and there. Some of them were even glowing, shooting out pillars of light into the dark sky. Xander blinked as he spotted something that looked like a spaceship in the air. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, and the damn thing still remained in view. Xander gulped, somehow, he didn't think he was in Sunnydale anymore.

Xander walked forward cautiously to investigate one of the pillars of light near him and paused at the sight of three slightly transparent young women joining hands, staring unflinchingly at the sky. Xander shivered, so far in all the years of demon hunting, this was the first time he encountered anything ghost like.

Something caught his eyes, a symbol of some sort floating in the air in between the three young women. He recognized it instantly, it was one of the many tattoos he had stuck on his body. At that thought, Xander quickly looked down at his arms which were clean, no sign of any tattoos. In fact, Xander realized belatedly with shock that he wasn't even wearing his Halloween costume anymore, he was dressed in his favorite Hawaii T-shirt and pants with no knowledge of how they got there.

"Ok this is major spookiness." Xander said looking around him nervously. "Where am I?"

"If I am correct, we are in your mind right now." A voice said from behind him.

Xander whirled around quickly to see who it was. Unfortunately, his legs where tangled up and he fell _through_ the three transparent young women and the floating symbol. A wave of calming energies swept through him before the three ghostly young women and the symbol blinked out of sight.

"That's interesting." The voice said in wonderment.

Xander looked up with a groan and saw a middle age man with dark sunglasses, dressed in his monk Halloween get up, staring down at him. As Xander quickly get up, he noticed that the man was bald.

"Who are you?" Xander quickly asked, looking around for any possible weapons in case the man turned out to be not so friendly.

"I am the Dungeon Monk." The man said simply looking at him.

Xander blinked. "Dungeon Monk as in leather, whips and chains?"

The man did not look amused. "No, Dungeon Monk as in I can see the energies of various realities and transport anyone to another reality which can serve as a dungeon, a training ground."

"Ah… I see." Xander said hesitantly, though he had no idea what the man was talking about. But right now it was probably not a good idea to question anyone who might tell him where he was. "You wouldn't by any chance know what happened would you? It's just that one moment I was in the streets and the next I found myself here."

"Someone, a chaos worshipper in your reality cast a powerful spell. I was created from part of your soul, with the chaos magic using my real self as a template." The Dungeon Monk said with a frown. "It's a wonder that you are even still alive, the spell had cleaved many parts of your soul into the costumes you had dressed as. If I am correct, all those pillars of lights and objects out there are actually created from parts of your soul, molded into a copy of their original self from other realities."

Xander gawked at him. "Can I say that I am terribly confused?"

The Dungeon Monk sighed and explained patiently. "I am a piece of your soul that the Halloween magic separated from your true self. Through chaos magic, I am created to have the powers, memories and abilities of my Dungeon Monk counterpart. Here, perhaps this will help."

Xander quickly back away as the Dungeon Monk moved towards him. However, the man was faster, grabbing hold of Xander's arm before he could run away. Xander screamed in shock as a flood of energy swept into him, this time much more powerful then the previous time. A part of his brain registered that the Dungeon Monk was fading away before his eyes even as he was assaulted with memories of the Dungeon Monk himself, and then he knew everything that had happened.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

The Dungeon Monk was a man born with great powers in seeing the energies of reality itself. There are many different realities, alternate realities and realities that are vastly different from one another. The Dungeon Monk had spent years unrevealing the mysteries of the multi-verse and was able to walk across them. He was even able to create sub-realities, called dungeons, that exist outside of time. Which led to his title, the Dungeon Monk.

The sub-realities, or dungeons, are extremely fragile to the energies of its primary neighboring realities. Let's say you have realities A and B, and a dungeon was formed from their residue energies. It would result in objects, creatures and monsters that existed in the two realities to be created in the dungeon when it was formed through the powers of the Dungeon Monk. The creatures that were created in the dungeons were usually aggressive energy constructs that need to be destroyed. Though the creatures seemed to be alive, in actuality, they are just the raw energies of the dungeons taken form. The various items that appeared in the dungeons however could be taken and put to use.

Each dungeon that was created would last for a few days before being destroyed by the more powerful energies of the larger and more stable main branch realities. If the Dungeon Monk so chooses to, he could expend a significant portion of his spiritual powers to maintain a dungeon permanently, making it his home base. Only those dimension or reality walkers who knew the location of the base could travel there, granting him a degree of security.

He began to make a living by hiring out his services to powerful denizens of other dimensions and realities by creating 'dungeons' or sub-realities where they could be used for hunting creatures and item gathering. Once these 'dungeons' were cleared of any hostile monsters, he either left them alone to be destroyed by the cosmic energies over the course of a few days, or proceed to make them his hideouts. He was not the only one with the ability to walk across realities, there were others out there, many of them dangerous. To survive his encounters with them meant that he must have places to hide from dimension walkers more powerful than him.

When he died, he became a phantom and still continued using his powers for profit. It was not because he was greedy, but rather he was seeking a way to reincarnate himself with all his memories and powers. For that purpose he needed to amass enormous wealth to bribe one of the overlords of the demon world. He had encountered lots of weird stuff through his time in the different realities, but now, this beats the cake…

Because now, he was a copy of his original self created from a Halloween spell. He was a fragment of a child's soul which had split into so many different and powerful parts. He had looked into the child and realized the child possessed great spiritual energies, greater than many of the dimension walkers he had seen. To be powerful in the spirit was one of the pre-requisite of being a dimension or reality walker. That high spiritual force was also one reason why the child had not died when his soul was split into so many different fragments.

The Dungeon Monk realized that he would cease to exist once the spell ended and came to a conclusion that would ensure his survival. As the child had merged with the three transparent women who were created from a fragment of his soul, the Dungeon Monk would do the same, but with one difference. He would ensure the child gets his full powers and all his memories from the merge, and thus create a new person.

Now, Dungeon Monk Xander stood in the streets of Sunnydale breathing heavily and gazing at the chaos around him.

"Oh hell." Xander said as a second wave of memories hit him, as well as the stirrings of new powers.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

Willow wandered the streets of Sunnydale frantically, she needed to find Xander fast. She had found Buffy first, a helpless eighteenth century girl lying on the grass screaming at the automatic water sprinklers.

After many arguments and a good deal of convincing, Willow managed to get Buffy to follow behind her. She had began searching for Xander then, dreading the worse. A flash of light caught her attention as she quickly floated to its source. Willow gasped as she saw Xander glowing with pure white energies that surrounded him like an aura. He stood in the middle of an empty street, the horde of mini demons close to him were doing their best to scamper away from the light.

"What is that?" Buffy shrieked.

"He's our friend." Willow snapped. "Follow behind me closely."

Willow swallowed as she floated closer to her best friend. She could feel a very powerful energy washing over her ghost form that warned her of danger if she went too close to Xander. But Willow put aside her reservations and floated until she was face to face with Xander.

Xander's eyes were squeezed shut as though in pain. His face encased with pure white energies.

Willow whimpered. "Oh Xander, what happened to you?"

She needed to do something, but she was transparent right now and unable to touch any solid objects. However there was still Buffy.

"Hey you! Try to shake him awake!" Willow said turning to Buffy.

"What! No way am I doing that!" Buffy protested. She whimpered as Willow floated menacingly in front of her.

"You better do it or I'll… I'll possess you!" Willow fumbled for a threat.

Buffy screamed and quickly compiled, reaching up an arm to shake Xander. As soon as she touched Xander, Buffy let out a pain filled shriek as the light from Xander jumped onto her.

"Oh my God!" Willow cried out reaching out unthinkingly for Buffy.

That was when Willow realized that she had made a mistake. The light leapt from Buffy onto her, encasing her in white light. She screamed as a wave of purifying energies crashed into her spirit self, burning her up. There was a flicker and Willow disappeared from sight.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

He was Prue Halliwell, a curator of fine arts and artifacts of several years. She also happened to be one of the three witches that made up the powers of the Charmed Ones. Her powers were telekinesis and astral projection, offensive powers that she put to use as she battled against demons to save the innocents.

Then he was…

Then he was…

Xander snapped back to himself with a start, looking around him dazedly. The second and third set of memories and powers had disappeared from within him as if they were never there in the first place. He looked around the empty street and shook his head. It might seem that he had gained one more set of powers as well.

He looked at an empty drink can lying on the street and waved his hand, grinning as the can flew into his outstretched hands. _Oh yeah_… Somehow he had the feeling that the days of him being the Zeppo were over. He looked down at his hands, the tattoos had disappeared. In fact using the powers of the Dungeon Monk, he was not able to see any trace of chaos magic on him. It might seem that he had somehow broken the spell on himself.

He blinked as he saw the crumbled figure dressed in an eighteenth century costume.

"Buffy? Oh my God!" Xander cried out as he kneels down in front of her trying to wake her up. "Buffy are you alright?"

He gave a sigh of relief as Buffy gave a groan and blinked open her eyes.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

She was Piper Halliwell, a great cook and the second sister of the Halliwell family. She was part of the three sister witches that made up the Charmed Ones. Even though she was not happy about her destiny which was to put an end to all evil demons, her powers proved useful in battle as she was able to stop the very passage of time itself.

Buffy felt the essence of Piper Halliwell merging with her Slayer self, even as her eighteenth century Halloween self was consumed by the two more powerful spiritual essence. Someone was shaking her. Buffy opened her eyes groggily and saw Xander looking down at her worriedly.

"Xander!" Buffy cried, getting up quickly, the combined memories of her costumed self completing the merger with her current self. "You were glowing just now and I touched you and… Willow!"

Buffy looked around frantically, but Willow was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

She was Phoebe Halliwell. Third and youngest of the Halliwell sisters, the last power in the Charmed Ones. Her powers were passive, the powers of precognition which she put to frequent use to turn the tides of battles against the demons. Knowing the future and sometimes the past can be a useful thing. Because of her lack in offensive and defensive powers, she had taken up martial arts to aid her in the battle against the demons, and she was proud to say that she's quite a competent fighter.

Willow Rosenberg snapped back to reality as the flood of powers and memories ended. She felt suffocated as she fumbled her way out of the white sheets she was entangled in. Tearing off the sheet, Willow breathed the air in great gasps, looking down at her hands. She was solid again. What had happened? One moment she was trying to touch Buffy, then the next minute she was back in her body with memories that was not hers in her head, and she felt strange.

Willow reached down for the ghost sheet to throw if she passed by a rubbish bin. She gasped as visions struck her.

_Buffy and Xander, back to back, surrounded by little demons. Trying to stop the demons yet not hurting them…_

Willow came back to herself with a gasp. What was that? Did she just have a vision of the future?

But there was no time to think about such matters, she needed to reach Buffy and Xander. Willow quickly ran down the streets searching for her friends.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

Oz slammed on his brakes, quickly halting the van as someone ran out into the streets. He had been doing that quite often tonight. Everyone seemed to have gone crazy. Only just now, he had to brake suddenly as a group of little demons ran past his van. If tonight wasn't Halloween night, he might have thought that they were _real _demons. The costumes and make up were just so real. But then his imagination aside, there's no such thing as demons after all, they were most likely little children in dress up.

Right now, instead of demons running past his van, he was looking at a vision of red haired beauty. Oz found himself gaping at the girl who gave him a quick nod before running past the streets in another direction.

_Holy… Who was that girl?_ Oz thought, his normally calm façade shattered at the sight of the red haired beauty as he started his van and continued his drive down the crazy streets.

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

"Argh!" Buffy gave a startled cry as she looked at the demons in front of her who were all frozen in mid step. She had unconsciously flicked out her hands when the mini demons had began closing in on her. There had been a surge of powers bursting out from her hands and then the little demons were frozen.

"You have Piper's powers!" Xander said in surprise looking at her as he waved a hand at the little demons, sending them flying into the nearby bushes.

"And you have Prue's powers." Buffy blinked as she saw Xander's telekinetic skills. "I… I have Piper's memories too, she was a cook so now I have all these memories of dishes that she had created…"

"Buffy! Xander! You're safe." Willow's voice cried out behind them.

They turned and saw Willow dressed in an eye catching top and leather pants running towards them.

"Oh thank God! I had a vision of all of you surrounded by demons." Willow said looking at the streets devoid of life. "It must have been a hallucination…"

Willow paused as she spotted the little demons in the bushes.

"It wasn't a hallucination was it? You were attacked just now." Willow said slowly as she turned to Xander and Buffy.

"You had visions, so that means you got Phoebe's powers." Xander said with a sigh. "Alright, just what actually happened?"

* * *

_In streets of Sunnydale_

"So you saw me glowing with white light and got Buffy to touch me. When the light reaches for Buffy, you reached out to her." Xander mused as Willow go over what had happened. "Piper and Phoebe's powers must have jumped onto the two of you then. Man… talk about having girl complexes in you."

Willow watched as Xander gave a sigh.

"It just feels weird that part of my combined personality is now feminine in nature, especially after Prue's powers and memories are merged with mine." Xander groaned wiping his hand across his face. "At least her powers are cool, and she was a very good appraiser of antiques and art."

"But what happened?" Buffy asked, looking at her hands in wonderment. "How did we get these powers, and why was I taken over by my costume just now? On a side note, whoever did this is going to pay, I don't appreciate being a spineless woman."

Xander grimaced. "I'll explain everything later, let's just say this is one complicated spell and I've got to stop it. You and Willow need to stay here and do damage control. Make sure that the children turned demons or whatever their costumes are, do not hurt one another."

"What? If you know how to stop this we're going with you." Buffy argued looking up.

Xander reached up a hand and gave Buffy a soft telekinetic push.

"Buffy, I am not helpless anymore, the three of us possessed the innate powers of three of the most powerful white witches ever." Xander reasoned. "And your ability to freeze time would be a great help to freeze up some of the more hostile Halloween creatures and protect the rest."

"Alright." Buffy said grudgingly. "But stay safe, and I expect a full explanation when everything's over!"

* * *

_In the Halloween shop_

With the power of Sight given to him by the merged soul of the Dungeon Monk, following the tendrils of chaos to its source was an easy matter to Xander. He had run part of the way and came to a stop in front of the new costume shop, the place where he and many others had bought their Halloween costumes.

"Well, what do you know? The Halloween shop keeper is a dabbler in chaos." Xander said with a wryly sigh. "What's it about Sunnydale that attracts these types anyway?"

He tested the looked door and frowned. With a violent sweep of his hands, Xander summoned his powers and threw it out of him in one concentrated burst. The shop door splintered and snapped inward, swinging by its hinges precariously. He navigated his way through the dark shop as the back door to the shop opened and the shop keeper stepped out blinking in the darkness.

"What is going on?" The shop keeper demanded when he saw Xander. "Breaking and entering is illegal…"

The shop keeper never finished his speech as Xander blasted out with his telekinetic powers and slammed the shopkeeper into the wall. He watched coolly as the shop keeper slide down the wooden planks unconscious.

"I've no time for this." Xander muttered as he followed the tendrils of chaos into the back room. His eyes came to rest on a statue on the floor that glowed with concentrated chaotic energies.

In one swift move, Xander telekinetically slammed the statue into the wall, smashing it to pieces, and ending the Halloween spell.

* * *

_In the Library_

The aftermath of the Halloween spell was pure chaos in the streets. Children and teenagers had come to their senses when the spell ended to find that they were separated from their groups with various injuries on their bodies. Luckily, there had been no major casualties, though there had been a lot of lost children and frantic student volunteers searching for their little charges.

It was understandable that everyone was feeling quite irritated by the time they reached school to return the children to their parents. Cordelia had also tagged along demanding an explanation as well after Buffy had apparently saved her from a dog man.

That was why Xander found himself the center of attention once everyone had gathered at the library.

"Well Xander, you seemed to know what happened." Buffy said looking at him. "What the hell is going on tonight?"

* * *

_In the Library_

Giles listened in shock to Xander as he explained how the new costume shop keeper had cast a chaos spell to turn everyone into their costumes. The spell had worked by cleaving part of everyone's soul into the characters they were dressing as.

Xander had put on the costumes of a character called the Dungeon Monk who had realized at once what was going on once he took over Xander's body. Knowing that he was a copy of the original and that he was actually part of a soul belonging to Xander, he had merged back with Xander, leaving him with all the powers and memories of Dungeon Monk.

Because of the tattoos Xander had put on, Xander also merged with the essence of Prue Halliwell, gaining her abilities as well. Buffy and Willow intercepted and merged with Piper and Phoebe Halliwell's powers when they touched him during the soul merge.

The Dungeon Monk was apparently someone who could manipulate the fabrics of realities itself, with the ability to create new sub-realities as well as walk between the different realities. The Halliwells on the other hand were powerful white witches, with Prue Halliwell having the powers of telekinesis and astral projection, Piper Halliwell had the ability to stop time, while Phoebe Halliwell could see the past and future. Just the thought of Xander possessing so many powerful abilities, and Buffy and Willow similarly affected was giving Giles heart burn.

He paused as he listened to Xander explaining how he had stopped the spell. Xander had offered a theory that the soul merge process must have somehow allowed Xander, Buffy and Willow to keep their powers after the Halloween spell was broken.

"This is just incredible." Giles muttered, rubbing his forehead. "But then dabbling in chaos magic always produced unforeseen results. I will need to talk to the council on this. What about the shop keeper?"

"He disappeared after I had destroyed the statue." Xander said with a grimace. "Sorry about that."

"This is just terrific, the number of superhuman freaks in Sunnydale just went up by two, and we got a psycho mage on the loose." Cordelia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well nothing that matters to me. I'll be going home then."

"Actually I was thinking of trying Dungeon Monk's reality creation powers. Want to stay and take a look?" Xander asked looking at Cordelia with a smirk as if daring her.

Cordelia hesitated before glaring at Xander, accepting the silent challenge. "Fine then, but make it quick, I need my beauty sleep."

"Xander, are you sure that's wise?" Giles asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh come on G-man, I got all the Dungeon Monk's memories what could go wrong?" Xander asked even as he reached out with the powers that the Dungeon Monk had given him, wrapping them around everyone in the library. "Hold your breath and be amazed…"

His words trailed off as they disappeared in a shimmer of lights.

* * *

_In Xander's Sub-Reality_

"This is your idea of amazing?" Cordelia demanded, giving Xander an irritated look as she waved her hands around her.

Because of the random nature of dungeon creation, Xander had no control over what kind of landscape, objects or creatures would appear in them. He did strive to keep the amount of energies used to create the dungeon low leveled. That would ensure that the dungeon created would be a very be a small confined place with not much powerful monsters.

Currently they found themselves in a barren wasteland kind of place, littered with giant animal skulls, refrigerators and a few dried up trees. A grey sky giving out a soft grey glow hang above them, and just a few feet away from their group laid the edge of the dungeon Xander had created. A sea of reddish brown colors danced at the edge.

"Well the creation part is pretty random." Xander winced scratching his head. "What I did was to use my spiritual energies to merge a portion of the residue energies from two different realities. Any objects that exist in both realities would have a chance to appear in this new dungeon that was formed."

"Great gods, to think of such powers in your hands…" Giles trailed off shaking his head in mild horror and disbelief. His stay in Sunnydale was starting to prove something of a record for the history books of the Watcher's Council, especially with all the weird and out of the world events that had happened.

"Oh by the way, don't go over the edge of the dungeon, you might end up trapped in the wild energies of the multi-realities. It would be a pain trying to get you back out in one piece." Xander cautioned as he began to look around. "Why not let's look around and see if any of the items lying around could be brought back with us? There shouldn't be any dangerous monsters because this is a low level dungeon."

"There _shouldn't_ be dangerous monsters?" Cordelia's voice rose up by an octave. "You mean there might be monsters here?"

"Well there's that possibilities." Xander said with a grin. "It's better to just keep a look out for anything nasty."

Cordelia gave him a frosty look as she quickly picked up a thick and hefty tree branch, arming herself with a weapon. Buffy caught everyone's attention when she suddenly shouted.

"Look at this!" Buffy said excitedly as she dug out something from beneath a pile of rocks. She held it up and everyone gasped at the large gemstone in her hand. "Is this thing real?"

"A ruby." Giles said as he peered at it intently. "However I am unable to tell if it's the real thing."

"Well let's just take it with us when we get back." Xander said brimming with excitement as he faced everyone. "Let's see if we can find anymore valuable stuff around here."

"Erm Xander…" Willow said hesitantly. "Why are there rabbits armed with axes behind you?"

"What!" Xander turned around and gulped at the horde of axe wielding rabbits that had creep up behind him. The rabbits stared menacingly at them. "Ok… this is so not good."

"You think?" Cordelia shrieked whacking him over the head with her tree branch.

* * *

_In the Sunnydale High School Library_

A bright flash of light flickered in the middle of the library before Xander and the others reappeared back in their own reality. All of them were battered and bruised, but clutched in their arms were bags of stuff.

"Those stupid rabbits ruined my cat costume!" Cordelia complained as she put down her sack bag on the table and check the tears and rips on her costume. "I am never going to get my deposit back!"

"Well, if what we gathered from that dungeon is the real stuff, then we had more than earned back the deposit of your costume." Buffy said as she opened her own sack bag which was gleaming with gemstones of all kinds.

When the crazy rabbits had attacked them, Xander had been unable to focus and get them out, especially after the hard whack on the head Cordelia had given him. It meant that they had to fight the rabbits, with whatever weapons they could get their hands on. With Buffy's freezing powers and Xander's telekinesis, they had somehow managed to push the hordes of rabbits off the edge of the dungeon and survive the encounter. They had decided to explore a bit, which led them to a cave that was apparently the crazy rabbits' hideout. The place was littered with gemstones and weapons, as well as several sacks which they had quickly put to use. Anything that looked valuable was stuffed into the sacks before Xander teleported everyone back to their own reality.

"Well, I've got a few cool looking daggers and swords." Buffy said in a satisfied tone of voice as she admired the weapons that she had took out from her sack.

"I don't know why you would waste the space in the sack for weapons when we could fill it with more of the gems." Cordelia remarked as she peered in her own sack which was filled with gemstones of all kinds. "But how are we supposed to verify if they are real? And more importantly, how are we supposed to sell them?"

"The Watcher's Council do have a few contacts in L.A that specialize in the under table conversion of assets into money." Giles offered hesitantly. "I could contact them and everything would be converted into cash in a few days time, provided that they are real gems of course."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Xander said excitedly as he hefted his sack over to Giles. "Let's get started tonight."

"I'll give them a call to come down to appraise the gems." Giles said with a sigh. "Since that this is a huge assortment of assets, they might be persuaded to come down personally for us."

"We are going to be rich." Willow said breathlessly, in a voice of amazement as she looked at her own sack of gems.

"Wait a minute, this just doesn't seem right!" Cordelia suddenly called out, noticing something as she pointed at the clock. "We must have been in that dungeon for at least an hour, but the time now is only a few minutes after we had left!"

Buffy blinked as she turned to look at the clock. "You know, you're right!"

"That's because time is under my control in the dungeons." Xander put in with an apologetic grin. "I forgot to tell you guys that. I can make time in the sub-realities, or dungeons, faster or slower. We could stay days, months or years in a dungeon and only a minute or a second would have pass in our home reality if I so wish. The important thing is all organic life forms remained ageless in the dungeons, so no matter how long you stayed in them, you'll still look the same age as you first went in."

"So you mean I could stay in the dungeons and amass riches for a few years before coming back here to spend everything I've collected and still remain my current age?" Cordelia asked, her eyes shining with an unholy light.

"And I could train in the dungeons fighting against monsters, improving my skills and not grow older?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"I could read all the books I wanted to in the dungeons without trying to cramp everything in the limited amount of time we had." Willow said softly with an under lining tone of amazement in her voice.

Giles just looked like he was suffering from a serious headache as he began rubbing his forehead.

"Good God." He moaned. "What am I going to do with these teenagers?"


	2. Honking big ship and the new base

**Story Title:** Dungeon Monk Xander

**Crossover:** Phantom Brave/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Charmed/ Star Trek/ Warcraft

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the crossovers listed above, all of them belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from this and this story is shared publicly for the viewing of the fans.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes:** Read and review if you enjoy this fic! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honking big ship and the new base**

_In Sunnydale, Town Area_

Anya frowned. As far as she knew, she was currently the only vengeance demon in Sunnydale. She had just finished cursing an unfaithful husband by turning him into a rat when she had felt the stirrings of power.

Anya had been able to identify it as someone walking the realities. To her knowledge, other than the vengeance demons and a few other demon clans on this world, there was no one else who could transverse the realities.

As she cast her powers out, she found traces of the power signature already disappearing.

"Strange…" Anya said, and then gave a nonchalant shrug. There was more vengeance to be had in this little town, and if whoever it was trying to reality walk again, she'll sense it.

* * *

_In Sunnydale High School Library_

The next day after school, the small group had gathered at the library. This time they were all suitably equipped for an exploration trip through the dungeons. Buffy was armed with the daggers and swords she picked up yesterday. Cordelia had taken a sword from the weapon's cage. Willow had a crossbow, Giles had picked a staff, while Xander had kept his hands free seeing as he needed to use his hands for his telekinetic abilities. Each of them had been equipped with a backpack filled with clothes and other essentials for a few days.

Giles had informed everyone that he had called the Council's contacts and the contact person would be arriving tomorrow afternoon. So if they gathered any more precious assets during this dungeon crawling trip, they could add them to the pile of gemstones that they had already gathered.

"Alright everyone, stand tight, Flight Xander is taking off." Xander said with a grin as he reached his senses out to the higher planes where he could feel the various energies of all the different realities flowing in the ethers of time.

This time Xander decided to try something more adventurous as he stretched out with his senses and grabbed residue energies from two different realities. He tried to keep the energies used to create the dungeon on a lower level to prevent the creation of monsters that were too powerful for them to handle. At the same time, he spread out the residue energies to create a larger dungeon. As the energies merged, he could feel the dungeon forming, gathering his powers, he and the others _jumped_.

The five figures of Giles, Xander, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia disappeared from sight.

* * *

_In Dungeon 2 (Merging of: Home reality and Warcraft universe)_

_Level 7 Dungeon_

This time they found themselves in a grassland kind of area. Cars of all sorts were littered around the area. There were trees of all varieties as well, many which Buffy and the rest had never seen before, providing random shade in the grassland. There was even a flowing stream cutting through the grassland, though Buffy had no idea where the water came from. Scattered around the grassland were also large threatening humanoid creatures carrying nasty looking axes.

"What the hell are those creatures?" Buffy asked uneasily in a whisper.

"They do look like… Orcs." Giles said in a worried voice. "The last Orcs were banished from Earth two hundred years ago. Xander! What realities did you merged to create this dungeon?"

"Well I don't really take the time to find out, it was a pretty random process." Xander admitted guiltily scratching his head. "It will take me days of 'reality gazing' just to find out what a reality is like. Normally the Dungeon Monk tends to do 'reality gazing' in a dungeon that has been cleared of hostiles because he can control the time that pass in them. It's easier for me to just grab energies of various realities together at random and create a new dungeon than to spend days 'reality gazing' to try to get at least an idea of what we would face."

"Those days might be well spent if it would prevent us from serious harm." Giles pointed out exasperatedly.

"I know, that's why the dungeons I've created so far are low leveled merging of various realities' energies." Xander explained. "Theoretically, we'll only face a few low level monsters if worse comes to worse. But once in a while, we might encounter strong foes due to external factors I can't control. One of these factors might be because of the energies from the hellmouth."

"Sorry to interrupt your chat, but I am tagging that red Toyota." Cordelia said cutting in as she pointed to the red car in the distance. "Let's skip the lecture and take down those Orcs so I can get to my ride."

"Cordelia! Orcs are very strong and malicious creatures. Buffy might be able to handle a few on her own, but there are around twenty of those creatures here and I am not sure if you or Willow can fight them off." Giles cautioned in a worried voice.

"Too late." Xander said as the Orc closest to them spotted the little group and gave a roar, charging towards the tiny group. Hearing the battle cry, the rest of the Orcs also lifted their axes and charged in their direction. "If things get too dangerous, I'll teleport us back to our own reality, just don't knock me on the head again Cordelia! And everyone, don't be afraid of killing them, they are not really alive in the real sense."

"Of course I wouldn't knock you again, unless you ask for it." Cordelia said with a sniff, holding her sword up in a guard position. "And no one gets between me and my car!"

"Buffy, try to hold them off in front. Cordelia, you and me will flank Buffy's side. Xander and Willow will take up support roles behind us." Giles commanded as he strode forward besides Buffy. "Xander's the only one who could get us out of here if we're in trouble, don't let any of them touch him, and Buffy, it would be easier if you freeze the Orcs before dispatching them."

"Alright, I'm on to it." Buffy called out in an affirmative as she flicked her hands out, freezing the three Orcs who was near them in mid stride.

Buffy rushed forward, cutting her swords through the throats of the three frozen Orcs. Blood spluttered onto her face and Buffy gave a grimace which turned to amazement as the blood and the bodies of the three Orcs disappeared into sparkles of energies.

"What the…" Buffy said in shock looking at the globes of energies where the monsters used to be.

"Well they are energy constructs, they dissipated into energy once they are killed." Xander explained from his position at the back of the group. "There have been rare cases where a real life creature was created in the dungeon. In that case, if they are benign, the Dungeon Monk gave them the choice of living out their lives in other realities or to become his followers."

""If that's the case, I wouldn't feel so guilty about killing anything here." Buffy said as she ran forward to begin her offensive.

Buffy was in rare form as she begin freezing the Orcs before killing them while Giles and Cordelia protected Buffy's flanks in cases any of the Orcs slipped past. Giles and Cordelia managed to cut down one of the Orcs together while Xander had did a perfect job of telekinetically flinging the rest of the Orcs back to the front where Buffy swiftly disabled and then killed them. Willow had managed to shoot an arrow into the throat of one of the Orcs who had then dissipated into energies like the rest of them.

The fight was over in a few minutes, and except for the slight bruises on Buffy's arm where an Orc had slammed into her, everyone else had escaped with no injuries.

"I am beginning to understand why the Halliwells were considered the most powerful white witches." Giles said in a tone of amazement. "Between Buffy's new powers of freezing the time, and Xander's telekinetic abilities, those Orcs don't stand a chance."

"And that's the way I prefer it." Cordelia said as she strode forward towards her chosen car quickly. "I wouldn't mind helping in the slaying especially if we've got an unfair advantage."

"You know Xander." Willow asked from beside her best friend. "Can we really choose any car we want?"

Xander looked around the grassland which was devoid of life once the Orcs were gone. Only the cars were left.

"How about I make this dungeon our base? We can go to other dungeons from here. And when we want to go back home, we can just take any of the cars back with us. The rest of the cars can be kept here until we need them." Xander asked as he looked at everyone. "We can also use this place as our storage for all the valuable stuff we're going to find in our journey.

The only thing is that to make this dungeon permanent and hidden from other dimension or reality walkers, I'll have to expand a significant portion of my spiritual energies. We'll have to stay in this dungeon for the equivalent for a day before my powers are restored enough for me to get us home or create another dungeon for us to explore in."

"That should be fine shouldn't it?" Buffy asked with an excited grin. "After all, you can control the speed of time here. We'll be returning to our reality at the exact moment we left, give or take a few minutes or seconds."

"Yeah, and we were originally planning to spend a few days worth of time here anyway." Willow spoke up, reaching into her back pack to take up a bag of chips. "We got enough food to have picnics for five days."

"Goodness, is junk food all you kids brought?" Giles asked, looking aghast.

Buffy gave him a blank look. "What else were we supposed to bring?"

"Well I did bring some salad, but I'm not sharing." Cordelia stated bluntly.

Giles seemed at lose for words as he stared at the fourteenagers.

"Then it's settled. This will be our dungeon base" Cordelia said firmly when Giles had no comeback. "That way I don't have to just choose one of the cars, because that yellow Jaguar looks like a rather nice set of wheels as well."

* * *

_In Sunnydale High School Library_

The equivalent of five days had passed in the sub-realities while only a minute passed in the real world, before Xander had transported them back to the library. He had teleported the red Toyota Cordelia had chosen into the school's parking lot along with a yellow Chevrolet Cobalt which Giles had wanted. The rest of them had no driving license so they had left the remaining of the cars in the dungeon base.

Teleportation was one of his Dungeon Monk abilities that Xander had explained to the others. He was able to teleport objects at any place in another reality when he was outside of the targeted reality itself. For instance if he was in reality A, he could gaze and teleport objects into all other realities except for reality A.

After Xander had transported the two cars, he teleported the rest of them into the library, along with the pile of treasures they had collected. In total, they had trampled across three dungeons within the five days duration including the tramp through their dungeon base.

In the second dungeon, they had fought several giant spiders, a fact that still gave Buffy, Cordelia and Willow the creeps. After searching through that dungeon, they discovered a large collection of old tomes on various demonlogy and mythology buried within the huge spider webs. Giles had spent some time sorting through which books would be useful before they had teleported everything back to the dungeon base. Once back, Xander had then spent a day recuperating before creating a larger dungeon out of the residue energies of five different realities.

They had struck gold, literally as there had been caches of gold ingots around the third dungeon. They had also discovered several enchanted staffs containing the various spells of fire, ice, lightning and wind. The only hostiles they had encountered there were several slime creatures which were immune to physical attacks. Fortunately, Willow managed to tap into the powers of one of the enchanted staffs and eliminate the hostiles.

After a bit of trial and error, Giles had theorized that the staffs contained the energy matrix of the specific elemental spells. Anyone holding the staff can tap into the energy matrix and use his or her own magical energies to power up the spells. With sufficient practice and usage, anyone using the staffs might also be able to cast the energy matrix of the various spells from memory. Xander had found to his amazement that he had sufficient magical ability to cast twenty spells before needing to wait for his magical powers to regenerate, a fact made most likely because he had absorbed Prue Halliwell's witch powers.

Buffy was able to cast the elemental spells for twenty-five times, Cordelia was able to cast ten times, Giles twenty-five times, while Willow amazingly enough could cast for more than fifty times. That had made Willow the residential spell caster of the group and they had spent the last day in the dungeon base, with everyone practicing with the enchanted staffs. Willow had found that she had a stronger affinity with fire, while Cordelia's stronger in ice. Buffy on the other hand found it easier to cast lightning while Giles and Xander were more aligned to wind.

Giles also spent time looking through the books they had collected, singling out several that were practical for their own home reality while the rest just made for interesting reading. Xander had spent that time gazing into the seas of realities, getting a feel of the infinite different realities so as to prepare himself for their next trip. After the fifth day, their food had run out and all five had reluctantly returned.

Now they were back at the library, it took a moment for them to orientate themselves. Cordelia gave a quick look at the clock before giving a sigh of relief.

"That's good, we're back a minute after we left. So how are we going to store this stuff?" Cordelia asked, looking at the piles of enchanted staffs, books and the gold ingots.

"I'll lock the staffs in the weapon cage, the books we'll just leave on the tables and I'll sort it out tomorrow. The gold we'll move to my office." Giles said as he began directing each of them to different tasks. "Cordelia, go shift the staffs into the cage. Willow can help me with the books, while Buffy and Xander can move the gold."

As they all scattered to work, Giles rubbed his head tiredly as he wondered what he would have to tell the council for his weekly report tonight.

* * *

_In Watcher's Council, Quentin's room_

"… and after the Halloween incident, all three children were changed." Giles' voice said over the phone.

Quentin listened, his eyebrows climbing as he heard Giles describe the powers the three children now possessed.

"Xander now has the telekinetic and astral projection abilities of the fictional Prue Halliwell character. He had also possessed the gift of reality creation and reality walking…" Giles said seriously through the phone.

"He what!" Quentin asked in disbelief, if it had been anyone but the stuffy Rupert Giles, Quentin would had written him off as delusional, but as the senior council member, he well know the havoc an agent of chaos would cause and Giles was too stuffy to make up a lie like this.

"Xander can now create his own small reality pockets and transverse the realities." Giles said over the phone as he hesitantly began to relate their dungeon crawling adventures and the treasures they had already accumulate in just a few days of realities hopping.

Quentin listened as his mind raced at the possibilities that the powers of this previously ignorable boy could provide for them. He quickly made up plans on how he could keep the boy on the council's leash. Such powers must never be allowed to fall into another organization's hands.

"Buffy has gained the powers of Piper Halliwell which is the ability to freeze time…" Giles continued.

"WHAT!" Quentin shouted.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_In Sunnydale High School Library_

Giles waited in the library as he sipped his cup of tea, enjoying the brief quiet. The phone call to Quentin was what he would term as borderline insanity as he described to Quentin all that had happened.

Quentin had seemed to accept everything in stride, even the new powers of Xander, up till he had heard about Buffy's new abilities. Giles could literally imagine Quentin foaming at the mouth as he received the news. That man for all he was the head of the Watcher's Council, held very little regard for Buffy who was not a council trained Slayer. Giles had known of this since day one, but this was the first time Quentin had became so agitated at the news of Buffy's latest Slayer activities.

The call had ended with Quentin saying that the council would meet to discuss about the new abilities of the three children, and that there would be a council representative down to see them shortly. That had been news worthy of giving Giles a migraine as he tried to imagine what the council would want from the three children whom he had already regarded as _his_ children.

The timer on his clock started beeping, announcing that it was three o'clock, and right on cue, a cloud of smoke appeared in the library, solidifying into a demonic figure with blue skin and two horns dressed in a one piece black suit.

"Ah Rupert Giles." The demon said turning to Giles with a friendly grin which unfortunately showed off its very sharp teeth. "It has been a long time since the Watcher's Council had called for my services."

"Kribet." Giles said with a polite nod. "I've some assets which I need to be appraised, and if they are valuable, to convert to cash."

Kribet's green eyes sparkled. "Led the way."

* * *

_In Xander's room_

The moment school ended, Xander had gone grocery shopping, stocking up on food enough to last him a few days. He had then made his way back home where he had gathered a change of clothes and took a quick bath. Refreshed and with everything packed, he had then shouldered his back pack which was filled with clothes and food before teleporting himself to the sub-reality which had became their dungeon base.

Buffy, Willow and Cordelia had agreed to go 'dungeon crawling', a term which Xander had suggest they used to describe their activities, next day after school. This time, Xander had thought it best to take a look at what the various realities contained before using their residue energies to create a another dungeon as it would affect their dungeon crawling experience.

Thus it was why he was sitting at the edge of the grassland dungeon base, staring into the chaotic residue energies of the infinite realities that existed in the time stream. A full scan of any reality with his powers would take years, a surface scan just took hours or days. With was why he was only surface scanning the various realities that flowed passed the edge of the home base. Those that he found interesting he tagged with his powers, so that he could locate them at a later date.

He paused as he scanned an interesting reality.

"My god, the Star Trek universe actually existed in one of the many realities out there!" Xander said in a tone of amazement.

Quickly, Xander reached out with his powers and tagged the reality, a grin lighting up his face. Buffy and the others are going to be so surprised at their next trip.

* * *

_In Sunnydale High School Carpark_

Willow heaved her heavy backpack into the backseat of Cordelia's car. Giles' new car was beside the red Toyato, filled to the brim with food stuff and daily necessity of all kinds, as were Cordelia's. This next dungeon crawling trip they had planned would take them a more than just a few days and everyone decided to use the cars as transport for their goods.

"That's the last of the packages." Buffy said stuffing a bunch of toilet rolls into Cordelia's car boot before closing it. "We can leave now."

"Alright then." Xander said from beside Giles car, giving a quick look around him to make sure the coast is clear. "We're off."

Willow blinked, feeling slightly disoriented as they disappeared from the Sunnydale High School Carpark and reappeared in their dungeon base.

"Ok, everyone, equip yourself with weapons, we're going dungeon crawling in fifteen minutes." Xander called out as everyone scrambled to get their weapons from the cars. They had not equipped themselves before hand for fear of being seen.

Willow quickly got out her fire staff, while Cordelia had forgo her sword and taken up an ice staff. Buffy still had her sword and two daggers, while Giles had picked a wind staff. Xander kept his hands free as usual. They had also emptied their backpacks and shoulder them on, in preparation of filling up the backpacks in their dungeon crawling trip through the sub-realities.

"Alright! Dungeon Monk Xander is taking off!" Xander cried out as everyone finished and lined up by the side.

Xander pulled and merged the energies of various realities he had previously tagged, creating a new dungeon in the seas of realities. They disappeared in another flash of light as they were transported there.

* * *

_In Dungeon 5 (Merging of: Home reality, Crazy Rabbits reality and Star Trek universe)_

_Level 8 Dungeon_

This time, there was no wasteland, no grassland, no huge spider webs or gold caches. Everyone was staring speechless at the sight before them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Xander said in a surprised and awed tone of voice.

"Xander, what realities did you merge together to create this place?" Giles managed to croak out of his dried lips as he looked at the giant space vessel with the words 'USS Voyager' on it.

"You mean you can't tell?" Cordelia asked looking at Giles in disbelief. "Even I have watched the show. Xander had somehow found the reality where the Star Trek Voyager existed didn't he?"

"That's so cool! The Star Trek universe is a world where humans had advanced to the point of creating spaceships for intergalactic travels." Willow said in an excited voice but her face fell as she saw a horde of vampires pushing their way out of the ground. In the distance, she saw groups of rabbits with axes running towards them. "But I didn't remember there being vampires in the Star Trek universe and Xander, are those the same rabbits as last time?"

"Well, a dungeon can only be created through the merging of residue energies from two or more realities." Xander explained apologetically. "I decided to use the energies combo of our first dungeon trip to merge with the energies given out by the Star Trek reality."

"I think as long as there aren't any Master vampires out there, we'll be fine, and those rabbits are small fry with my freezing abilities." Buffy said, bringing her sword up confidently. "Our goal is to clear all the vampires and then bring the starship back with us isn't it?"

"That's the plan." Xander said, his eye lighting up with glee. "You don't think I am actually letting a genuine starship slip out of my hand are you?"

"But can you even teleport something this big?" Giles asked looking at the spaceship dubiously.

"I'll be drained of spirit energies for a day, but since we packed enough food for a week or so to last us in the dungeon base, it should be alright." Xander said confidently. "I'll just need to be near the starship and be given enough time to tag my spirit energies on the Voyager before I can teleport it."

"Well then since Xander says he could teleport the thing, I'll say we take the fight to the vampires and rabbits." Buffy said with a wild gleam in her eyes. "Charge!"

Everyone paused for a moment staring at Buffy as she pounced onto the nearest vampire and hacked his head off before starting on the next. Then Willow gave a battle scream as well and charged in after Buffy, letting fly fireballs that immolate the vampires near her.

Xander and Giles looked stunned at the sight of the two berserk Buffy and Willow before turning to face Cordelia.

"What?" Cordelia snapped at the looks they were giving her. "Don't expect me to follow those two and go Xena and Gabriele. My ice staff isn't going to do much damage to the vamps, I am taking a back seat this time."

"Ok…" Xander drawled and then turned to Giles. "I'll just go help Buffy and Willow with the clean up, though it seemed that between the two of them, the vampires are dusted before they could even attack."

"I'll be right behind you." Giles said with a sigh.

* * *

_In Dungeon 5 (Merging of: Home reality, Crazy Rabbits reality and Star Trek universe)_

_Level 8 Dungeon_

Anya stared in disbelief at the scene before her. She had felt the tugging of reality walking powers again and had gone to investigate. She had traveled to a sub-reality that was surprisingly well protected with protection shields. She had been unable to enter the sub-reality and on a hunch, had spread out her senses into the nearby seas of realities to look for any similar energy signature.

It took a while before she detected the recent residue of another sub-reality created by that same energy. Following the reality signature, she had come out into a more absurd sub-reality with a great big spaceship, vampires and… THE CRAZY RABBITS!

Anya stuffed her hands in her mouth as she gave a frightened whimper, watching the group of teenagers laying waste to their foes. She needed to hurry and tell her boss of this development, AND get out of the place with the crazy rabbits.

The teenagers never noticed her disappearing behind them as Anya fled as if hell hounds were after her.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Willow stood outside the starship trying to scratch her brain on how to enter the Voyager. They had killed the hordes of vampires and rabbits in less than half an hour and had returned to the dungeon base with the USS Voyager starship in tow.

Xander was literally wiped out by teleporting something that big and had collapsed to sleep off his exhaustion on the soft grass. Buffy had gone to the stream that flow across the grassland to wash up, while Cordelia had went to help Giles prepare some food.

"So any luck?" Buffy asked from behind Willow, wiping her hair of moisture.

"None." Willow said sounding disappointed. "The shuttle bay and cargo bay are all high above the ground. Only the landing pads are ground level and reachable by us. You've got to remember, when a spaceship like voyager lands in a docking bay, the docking area tends to be up there."

Buffy followed her eyes up to where Willow was pointing above them and groaned. "So we've brought a white elephant back with us?"

"Not really, I've got an idea but I am not sure if it would work." Willow said chewing her lip. "Xander has Prue's powers of astral projection. If he could astral project into the cargo bay and open the doors, I might be able to use the wind staff to lift us up there into the opening."

"Then we'll have to wait for him to wake up." Buffy said looking at where Xander was sleeping. She then looked at the grassland around her and sighed. "You know Willow, it's amazing how much of our live have changed."

"Yeah." Willow said with a nod smiling softly at Xander's sleeping form. "I have Phoebe's powers now and can do serious magic, and it's all because of Xander. If he hadn't dressed as the Dungeon Monk, we wouldn't be here today, with so many wonderful things around us."

"I know what you mean." Buffy said with a wistful sigh. "I used to be so afraid that the two of you would be seriously hurt if you guys keep helping me in the fight. But with our abilities right now, I am not so worried about you guys anymore. Even Cordelia can hold her own with her ice spells."

"It's fitting that the Ice Queen's magical affinity is ice isn't it?" Willow said with a wicked grin.

"And I wonder what your fire affinity means?" Buffy teased back. "A secret passionate lover in bed?"

"Buffy!" Willow wailed as she blushed.


	3. USS Voyager and Rommie

**Story Title:** Dungeon Monk Xander

**Crossover:** Phantom Brave/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Charmed/ Star Trek/ Andromeda/ Iron Man/ Spiderman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from the crossovers listed above, all of them belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from this and this story is shared publicly for the viewing of the fans.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes:** This a bit of an odd ball of a fic. To my knowledge, _Phantom Brave_ wasn't a very well known game even though it was one of the best strategy rpgs out there in the market. During one brainstorming session, I realized that the Dungeon Monk class can fit in with Xander's prophecy of 'The One Who Sees'. No prior knowledge to the game is needed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: USS Voyager and Rommie**

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Cordelia and Willow had spent the rest of the day practicing spells with their enchanted staffs, Giles sort through the books he had brought with him while Buffy practiced different moves with her sword. It never become dark in the dungeon base as it was lit up by the gray light shining above them, so once they became tired, they just laid down mats on the grass for them to sleep on.

Buffy had also tied a blanket spread across two trees over the small stream as a barrier of sorts. She had chosen down stream for that purpose as the area would serve as their toilet area and bathing area. The stream itself exited out over the edge of the home base into the chaotic energies of the various realities.

Xander had said that their waste would be washed out and be trapped in the seas of realities. It wouldn't do any harm as the waste would be trapped there for eternity unless another dimension or reality walker deliberately extracts them out with their powers. Xander had wrinkled his nose when he had explained that no one would do that, so having their human waste dumped off the edge of the dungeon wouldn't inconvenience anyone.

Cordelia in the meantime managed to expand her magical spell casting skills to be able to cast twelve ice bolts in one shot as compared to the previous ten. It had sent her in a bubbly mood as she lay down to sleep beside Willow on the mat. Buffy had joined them shortly later, with Giles being the last to retire on a mat which he had spread out some distance from the girls.

Xander was the first to wake up after a few hours and he had groggily helped himself to some food that Willow had left for him. The covered dish was mostly cold meat and salad but it was enough to fill his stomach. He looked at Buffy, Willow and Cordelia's sleeping forms and smirked as he eyed them appreciatively. Then he turned his attention to the USS Voyager some distance away which towered above them.

"I wonder how we're going to get in there." Xander remarked as he stared at the starship in awe.

"Mmm… Xander?" Willow called out softly as she shifted herself up from the mat, carefully extracting herself from the tangled arms and legs of Buffy and Cordelia. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before yawning. "Did you see the food I left for you?"

"Yeah, I saw it and am eating it." Xander said waving the plate in her line of vision. "I've recovered enough to walk around now, though it would still have to take me a few hours of rest before I can safely create another dungeon for us to go dungeon crawling in."

"That's fine, I think everyone's more excited about the starship anyway." Willow said with a grin. "And I've got an idea of how to get into the Voyager, but we'll need your help."

"Oh! Do tell!" Xander said leaning forward, his lips curved into a smile.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Cordelia woke up to loud noises that sounded like Willow and Xander screaming.

"What the hell." Cordelia muttered crossly as she woke up. She climbed out of the mat and stared in shock at the direction of the USS Voyager. The cargo bay in the middle of the Voyager had opened, Willow and Xander had somehow gotten themselves into the opening where they were now dancing and screaming madly. Xander was doing some weird twisting of his body which made Cordelia thought she was going blind.

"That's the snoopy dance." Buffy said in an amused tone of voice beside Cordelia. "Looks like they somehow managed to get into Voyager."

"Yeah, but did they really have to wake us up?" Cordelia said crossly.

"Well, they are excitable teenagers." Giles said dryly from behind them. "But since we are awake, why not go up and join them?"

"And how are we going to fly up to the opening there?" Cordelia asked rolling her eyes.

"I think Willow said she was going to use a wind staff to fly up there." Buffy offered pointing to the pile of enchanted staffs they had brought with them.

"Oh! A wind staff, I'll never think to use wind magic like that." Cordelia said moving forward to snag a wind staff from the pile. "Well then what are you guys waiting for? I am not going to let them explore the starship by themselves."

"Yes your highness." Buffy said mockingly as she followed behind Cordelia.

Giles just muttered something about children before taking a wind staff of his own. Between Giles and Cordelia, the two of them managed to propel themselves and Buffy up to the opening beside the excited Willow and Xander who were waiting for them.

"Alright, everyone's here." Xander said with good cheer as he spun around to lead the way. "Let's explore the starship Voyager!"

Cordelia followed behind noticing with interest the piles of containers in the cargo bay. She wondered what they could contain but gave a shrug, she could always find out later. They crossed the entire section of the cargo bay swiftly and paused in front of the doors that connect to the rest of the ship. Xander began pressing a series of combination on the control panel beside the door. Nothing happened. He tried another combination.. and nothing happened.

"Hmm…" Xander said in a pondering tone of voice. "We might be stuck here for sometime."

Cordelia slapped her head and groaned.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

In the end, Willow was the one who figured out the combinations to open the doors. After trying to open the doors for an hour, Willow had exasperatedly slammed her hands on the door. Her powers of premonition had triggered upon skin contact with the door and a vision of the past had taken hold of her. Willow had seen in the vision how a crew member of the Voyager had inputted the codes on the control panels to open the door. When she had recovered from the vision, Willow had input the same code that she had saw into the controls and the doors had opened automatically.

They had been free to wander the Voyager then, using Willow's abilities to force visions of how an equipment was being used, or what codes were needed to trigger the controls. At first Willow had to strain herself to force out the visions, but the visions had begin to come easier with practice.

The greatest find had of course been the replicators. When Xander and Buffy had come upon the machines, they were ecstatic. Almost anything could be replicated with the replicators, food, clothing, weapons. It had put a serious shift in their plans as they were now not limited to a few days worth of food stuff and change of clothing. This was the reason why they had gathered in the mess hall to discuss their next course of actions.

"We could probably stay here for weeks or even months." Xander had said seriously. "There are so many technological marvels on this ship that would keep us occupied for all that time. The thing is, would you guys want to stay that long? I can manipulate the time flow in our dungeon base to last a year worth's of time for every one minute in our home reality. If we only stayed a few months, only a few seconds would have passed when we go back home."

"And since organic creatures remain ageless in the sub-realities, we're going to look the same age as when we first came here." Buffy mused, biting her finger as her face creased into a frown. Then her face cleared and she smiled at Xander. "Well, it's a no-brainer for me, I still wanted to try out the holodeck and how to fly this ship and all that stuff. I am staying."

"So am I." Cordelia spoke up. "There's so many futuristic fashion designs in the data base that it will take me ages to just sort out which dresses I am going to replicate and take back home. Also, I don't mind going dungeon crawling again and get spaceships of my own."

"There so many things to learn since we now have Captain Janeway's codes which can be used to unlock the databases after one of my visions." Willow said with her eyes shining. "I even found the beginner courses in different subjects for the children of the Federation. Can you imagine what this kind of knowledge can do to help our world? I am staying back to study them."

Everyone turned to look at Giles who coughed uncomfortably before giving a sigh.

"Well, someone have to look after you children and make sure the four of you don't land yourself into some sort of trouble." Giles said wearily. "I will stay behind, but only for a few months."

"Deal!" Xander said excitedly. "We'll stay for a few months or until the replicators ran out of resources or the ship ran out of energy. In the meantime, I propose we take rooms of our own aboard Voyager and familiarize ourselves with the use of the technologies that this ship has. Giles should have the Captain's room since he's the oldest."

"That's cool!" Buffy said bubbling excitedly. "I can't wait to fill up our rooms with the things we'll find on our dungeon crawls."

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

The first few weeks passed quickly as everyone familiarize themselves with Voyager. They found the equipment cache where the various handheld weapons and other consoles were kept. Among the most useful was the phasers, which are the most common and standard weapon in the arsenal of Starfleet. Phasers fire nadion particle beams which could stun, heat, kill or disintegrate living creatures. They could also damage shields or other systems or even cut through hull. The beam could also be focused to a single spot or widened to impact a large area.

Another marvel technology they had found was the tricorder, which was designed as a portable sensing, data analysis, and data communications device, with many specialized abilities. It became common for the group to equip themselves with a phaser and a tricorder each when they went dungeon crawling. Very few creatures could survive a phaser blast, and the tricorder was handy in identifying valuable resources that they could bring back to the home base.

Their dungeon crawls were not without injuries however. There had been once when Xander had created a dungeon from the energies of the Star Trek universe and their own home reality. They had found themselves in an army of creatures known as the Borg and several master vampires. Buffy had tried freezing them, but her abilities to freeze had a limited ranged. The Borgs that were outside her range remained mobile and had began firing at the small group with laser fire, while the master vampires who were caught in the freeze managed to free themselves in a very short time.

Buffy and Cordelia were gunned down, while Willow and Giles tried desperately to protect everyone as Xander worked to teleport them back to home base. They had barely escaped with their lives. It was also the first time that they had activated the emergency hologram doctor on board of Voyager.

The holographic doctor had treated Buffy and Cordelia but had remained weary of them as they were not Starfleet personals. Xander had provided an explanation that the Voyager was actually a copy of itself from its original reality and that the Voyager belonged to the small group now. It would however take weeks before the Doctor could grow used to them.

Willow had also in her genius way come up with a solution, to prevent what had happened with the Borg armies and master vampires from happening again. She had explained that even though Xander wouldn't know what creatures exist in the dungeon he had created before hand, she with her powers of premonitions should be able to see far enough into the future once he had created the dungeons, to determine what they would be up against in their dungeon crawling activities.

The first few tries had been successful, as Willow was able to warn them before hand what type of creatures they would encounter so they could plan what weapons to bring and draw up an attack plan accordingly. Willow also managed to prevent them from stepping into several dungeons that contained creatures too powerful for them to handle, as she had seen great harm befall them in the future.

It became habit that Willow would touch one of them to trigger a vision of the future before they leave on their dungeon crawling trips to ensure their safety. The group had also spent a lot of time learning from the databases of the Voyager, as such, after the first month had passed, they had drawn up a schedule. Based on the Voyager's ship clock, Monday to Friday was free and easy for them to do whatever they want on the ship. Every Saturday would be dungeon crawling day, while every Sunday would be the group's meeting as they report each of their progress and their suggestions.

Which was why at the last Sunday of their first month on Voyager, they were meeting in the Captain's mess hall for their first group meeting.

"Well for the first meeting, I'll just re-account what had happened in our first month." Xander spoke up as he manipulates his PADD so that it showed the report for the month. The PADD was one of the tools they had found on Voyager. It stands for Personal Access Display Device, which was basically a hand-held computer interface, compact and easy to use.

"We've went dungeon crawling seven times within this month. Buffy and Cordelia had sustained serious injuries when we encountered the Borgs and the master vampires which the Doctor had healed within a few days. Willow had come up with the plan of using her premonition powers to see the future so as to check if we would be safe before we enter the dungeons." Xander read from the PADD as the others sipped drinks which they had gotten from the replicators.

"Duh… we should have thought of that before Buffy and I were even injured." Cordelia commented from the side. "I swear if we ever encounter those Borgs again, I am so going to tear them a new one."

"You'll have to grow more powerful first Cordelia." Buffy said wearily as she sipped her tomato soup.

"And I think it'll be ages before we could dream of taking on an army like that." Xander said rolling his eyes. "For one thing, we're short on manpower, for another, our powers aren't that effective against others with higher technologies."

"I agree, let's stick to creatures we can actually kill." Giles said giving Cordelia a warning look. "We've been very lucky so far that aside from the Borg incident, the rest of our dungeon crawling trips only ended with minor injuries. Sometimes I wonder if the pros really outweigh the cons of going dungeon crawling. Any of you might die or be seriously injured if Willow did not use her powers before hand to ascertain the safety of each trip."

"Of course the pros outweigh the cons." Cordelia protested as she fingered the new gold necklace around her neck. "I even got an enchanted necklace that could reflect spells."

"And the rest of us also gained valuable weaponry." Xander added as he continued reading from his PADD. "From our seven dungeon crawling trips, we've scavenged fifty kilo worth of gold and silver accessories, several of them which were enchanted. Cordelia had a magic reflecting necklace, I have a ring that grants me a force field protection, Buffy, Willow and Giles all have rings that enhance their magical abilities.

We've also came across more weapons such as swords, mace, and even a cache of phasers, as well as sets of armors. We've also gotten three cargo ships, as well as a large deposit of dilithium which is currently sitting at one corner of the home base. From what I understand from Willow, dilithium is a necessary component to keep the engines of Voyager running. Theoretically once the ship runs out of energy, we could use the dilithium to restart the engine. Unfortunately none of us currently knew how to do that."

"I'm reading up as much as I can, but it's going to take me a while before I understand how the engines work." Willow said with a wince. "I could force a vision to see how the dilithium are replaced inside the engines, but I prefer to understand what I am doing in case something goes wrong. Also, we're not at the stage where the dilithium crystals need to be replaced yet."

"Hopefully we're not going to stay that long to find out." Giles said with a sigh. "It's a fascinating life onboard Voyager, but we'll have to go back to our real life sometime."

"Yes Giles, but think about it, if Willow can learn how to keep the engines running, we could have our very own starship when we go back home." Xander said with a grin. "Exploring our own part of the galaxy, who knows what we'll encounter."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Giles muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, that's our current profits from the seven dungeon crawls." Xander continued. "Now on to the personal advancement report. My telekinetic abilities have grown stronger, and I can now cast the wind spell without the enchanted staff. I also learnt how to operate the holodeck which is really cool."

"With the ring to enhance my power, my freezing range had tripled what it was originally. I am also starting on learning the fire spell." Buffy said when Xander finished. "I am currently learning how to fly one of the cargo ship. I need to figure out how the controls work right now, I should be able to begin my trial run in a few more days."

"I can now cast the ice spell without the staff." Cordelia said in a bored voice. "I am also working on the wind spell at the moment. Some of the clothes designs aren't too bad, so I am browsing through the catalogue. I can probably patent some of the designs when I get back. "

"I can cast the fire and the wind spells without the staffs now." Willow said in an excited voice. "I am also working on the lightning spell next, as well as reading up on the basic science, math, and engine operating procedures of the Federation."

"My wind spell has been memorized, with the ice spell in a few more days, after that I'll work on the fire spell." Giles spoke up. "For the rest, well the cultures of the Federation contained in the ship's database makes for an interesting read. I've reached the part where they explained the procedures for First Contact with any race."

"I guess each one of us has our own specialized area." Xander said with a grimace. "Not that my knowing how to work the holodeck is going to be very practical stuff. But I think I'll start scrying for interesting realities for our next dungeon crawl. Maybe I could find another futuristic reality where we could nab a few more starships!"

"I get the dibs on the next starship." Cordelia spoke up immediately as everyone laughed.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Xander sat at the edge of the home base, looking into the sea of realities. Somehow, it's easier to scry other realities when he was looking into the chaotic sea of residue energies from the infinite realities.

So far, the realities he had come across are quite normal. There had been a few that were heavily populated by powerful demons which were plainly too dangerous to use. So he had continued scrying until by chance he came upon a reality that caused him to smile.

"I've found the Andromeda universe!" Xander muttered excitedly as he peered into the sea of chaotic energies. The Andromeda reality was almost similar to a TV series back in his home reality. It was about the future where the Commonwealth, which was made up of the various sentinel races in the galaxy, had fallen and only a powerful starship from that era existed to protect the planets that had fallen into dark ages. The ship had been called Andromeda Ascendant and the show had centered mostly on the crew of Andromdea.

"It'll be cool if we could net Andromeda." Xander said with a barely contained grin as he tagged that reality. "Now moving on to the next reality."

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

The first week of the second month passed quickly, Xander was seldom seen as he was at the edge of the dungeon base scrying for suitable realities to make into dungeons for them to explore. Willow was finally beginning to understand a bit of the science and technological aspect of the Star Trek universe. Cordelia had strengthened her magical powers with constant training, in fact she had taken to creating various ice sculptures around the dungeon base for her training.

Giles could be found in his room as he poured over the history of the Federation. Buffy on the other hand had finally begun flying one of the cargo ships. There had been a few bumps when Buffy had crashed the cargo ship into one of the cars, but other than that, things went well.

By unspoken order, they had gotten up the next day equipped with weapons and armors and went to the mess hall where Xander was waiting. They found him at the replicator ordering his breakfast looking quite cheerful.

"You do seem spirited today." Giles commented as he ordered a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Well, I've found a few realities that exist as fiction in our universe." Xander said with a grin, his eyes sparkling with good cheer. "I've found the reality where the TV series Andromeda exists, even one where Iron Man and the other marvel characters exist. I took the time to scry our universe as well, do you know that there are actual aliens in our galaxies?"

"What?" Buffy cried out, next to her Giles began choking on his cereal.

"I didn't think to scry in our own reality because I thought I knew everything about it, imagine my surprise when I did a more focused look into our own universe." Xander said excitedly. "I saw spaceships, lots of humans and aliens on other planets. There were some humans who wield glowing light swords. Those with the red blades felt evil, but the humans with the blue and green light swords humans felt like the good guys. I got a sense of great power from them, it seems that our universe is much more than we think it is."

"That's incredible!" Willow said enthusiastically. "It means that we could really put Voyager to good use! First Contact and everything."

"None of the aliens happen to be the big bad conquering kind of aliens are they?" Cordelia asked uneasily. "I don't want to be gunned down when I have my own spaceship."

"I can't really tell." Xander said apologetically. "Because a year of time here meant a minute of time in our universe, when I look into our universe, everything seemed frozen in place, like one gigantic picture. I am unable to tell how the aliens interact with each other just by looking at them or sensing their energies. Also, major reality are too big for me to see all forms of life contained within it in just a few days, it'll take me years to understand the makeup of just one main reality branch."

"Well I guess that means if you ever create a dungeon from the energies of our universe, we might end up dealing with more than just vampires and demons." Buffy said wryly. "So what's it going to be today?"

"Well, I am feeling a bit adventurous. How about we merged energies from parts of Andromeda universe and Iron Man universe?" Xander proposed. "I am going to make the dungeon larger than usual so we would have more things to scavenge. We might have Buffy fly one of the cargo ships into the dungeon with us, that will make it easier for us to bring stuff back."

"It's not like I could stop the bunch of you." Giles said with a suffering sigh. "Just make sure Willow does a check before we leave."

"Alright, I'll create the dungeon now so that Willow can look into the future for it." Xander said as he put aside his breakfast and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked at Willow. "Ready when you are Wills."

Willow gave a nod as she held Xander's hand, using it as a focus as she called upon her magic.

…_trees all around her, and there were creatures running. Vampires, demons, and even Spiderman! Willow gasped as she saw the web slinger running towards someone, it's obvious that this spiderman was as crazed as the other creatures that were created in the dungeon. There was a flash as someone stepped out of the trees. It was a black haired woman carrying a lance of some kind._

_The woman aimed her lance at the crazy Spiderman, vampires and demons and began to fire continuous burst of energies at them. There was a look of despair on her face, and for the first time while having one of her vision, Willow felt… emotions. She could sense the despair and acceptance from the unknown woman, that the woman had resigned herself to death as no help had arrived. Willow saw with fear as she saw Spiderman and the demonic horde tearing into the woman, and gave a frightened scream as they tore her to pieces._

_Willow blinked as she looked at the purely mechanic parts that made up the woman. Realization hit her as Willow realized the woman was an android…_

Willow gasped as she came out of the vision looking at Xander with horror, before closing her eyes to calm herself down.

"Willow what did you see? Should we leave that dungeon combination alone and chose a new one?" Xander asked worriedly seeing the look of fear on Willow's face.

"No, no, we must go." Willow said firmly as she got her breath back. "There's a black haired woman who is alive there. I think she's an android, but the funny thing is, I think she's sentinel, I could actually feel her emotions."

"An android?" Buffy asked curiously. "A living android?"

"Yes, she was fighting against a horde of vampires, demons and Spiderman, and they just tore her apart under the overwhelming numbers." Willow swallowed as her face paled. "Even after she died, parts of her body remained."

"She must be one of the rare cases of living creatures being created in the dungeons." Xander cursed. "From your description, she might be Rommie from the Andromeda universe. Well if she's in danger, then we've no time to lose. Is everyone ready? Because we're going to need the cargo ship, the dungeon I've created is too large to go by foot."

* * *

_In Dungeon 12 (Merging of: Andromeda and Iron Man universes)_

_Level 10 Dungeon_

Rommie ran through the trees, desperately on the look out for the various creatures that lived here. One moment she was on the starship Andromeda Ascendant, and then the next moment she had found herself in the middle of a forest. The only weapon she had with her currently was her high guard force lance. The self-guided tiny attack drones that were launched from the force lance were able to give some damage to the creatures she had thus far encountered, allowing her to escape.

The creatures were surprisingly resilient to attacks, even after a few blast of the force lance. Rommie could only hope that she could find help out here. Where were Andromeda and the other crew members?

She had no time for thoughts as something slammed into her, causing her to crash onto the forest bed. Rommie twisted around to find herself fighting a costume clad humanoid creature that was even stronger than she was. She strained with all her android strength to push the creature away, but the creature was immovable, holding her down, allowing the other group of creatures to run up to where they were.

Rommie tried to twist away as the other creatures latched other her body and tried to tear her apart, one even sink its fangs into her neck. Then suddenly, the creatures around her froze, as if caught in a stasis trap.

"Great work Buffy." A voice called out. It was a voice she did not recognize, and then a face came into view from behind the costume clad figure. The face of a young human male who looked surprised at seeing her. "It's really her!"

"Who are you?" Rommie gasped out. "Can you help me?"

The boy looked shocked at seeing her moving and turned to someone behind him.

"Buffy! She's unfrozen!" The boy cried out.

"I know, I tried freezing only the hostiles. Guess it must have worked." The voice of a girl said smugly.

Rommie blinked as she saw a sword slicing through the body of the costume clad figure on top of her. She was even more astonished when the body dissolved into sparkles of light. As the lights cleared, she saw a small group of humans beside her, four teenagers and one middle aged male. One of the girls was slicing up the frozen hostiles with her sword while the rest seemed to be using some advanced technologies that emit fire, ice, or lightning at the frozen creatures.

All the creatures dissolved into blue sparkles of light once they were destroyed, causing Rommie to look at them with disbelief.

"Just what is going on here?' Rommie asked as the last creature was destroyed.

The boy gave an embarrassed cough. "Actually it would take some time for us to explain everything…"

"Look, no offense, but we just saved your butt. Explanations can wait while you help us carry the treasures into the cargo ship." One of girls cut in brusquely. "I see some metallic suits lying around the forest, maybe we could sell them for scrap metal."

"Cordelia! Those are Iron Man's armors! You can't sell them for scrap metal!" The boy cried out in aggravation. "We can most probably use them in our dungeon crawls."

"Oh whatever." The girl called Cordelia shrugged. "Rommie right? Just help us carry our stuff back and we'll give you the explanations later."

Rommie could only gape at the girl as she strode away.

"You'll get use to it." The red haired girl who was beside her said with an understanding look.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

"Well, she took that rather calmly." Cordelia remarked as they watched Willow leading Rommie away to her quarters.

They were in the hangar bay of Voyager and had just given Rommie 'The Talk', which consist of their dungeon crawling activities, Xander's sub-reality creation powers, and how Rommie was actually a copy of the original in her home reality. Xander had given Rommie a choice of a new life on some other realities or to follow Xander and his group in their adventures. Rommie had answered that she would like some time to think before being led away by Willow who offered to show her the ship.

"I am sure that she must be feeling very confused inside." Xander said with a sigh. "It isn't everyday that someone told you that you are just a copy of your real self."

"We should give her some time." Giles agreed, and then turned to look at the piles of Iron Man armors in their cargo bay and the two new smaller ships parked beside Voayger. "I wonder what we're going to do with these."

"Wear them of course, some of the armors might be protected by encryptions, we'll get Willow to break them if we need to." Xander said excitedly, eyes lighting up as he looked at the armors. "I've always wanted to be Iron Man."

"These armor don't look female friendly." Cordelia said looking at them with a frown. "This Iron Man must be a sexist. I don't think there's much chest area in the armor, especially for someone like me who is well endowed. Buffy might fit in though."

"Hey!" Buffy cried out indignantly, glaring at Cordelia and hugging her breasts. "I'm as well endowed as you are."

"You wish, shrimp." Cordelia said with a huff, and Xander quickly cut in before it became a cat fight.

"Hey, hey, don't you guys want to choose your own spaceships?" Xander cut in, surprising the two girls.

"Chose our own spaceship?" Cordelia asked, her eyes lighting up. "Really? We can do that?"

"Yeah, with the three cargo ships and the two small ships that we found on our current trip, we got enough small vessels for everyone." Xander reasoned as he looked out the hangar bay.

"Oh! Oh! Then I am taking the Eureka Maru!" Buffy cried out pointing outside the cargo bay at one of the new ships. "That's the name that Rommie gave it wasn't it? She said it has a slipstream drive and is faster than the other newer ship and the cargo ships we currently have."

"Then I am taking the last of the newer ship." Cordelia said staking her claim. "The interior of that ship is well furnished and Rommie said it is a high class cruiser from her universe, that's just right for someone like me."

"I guess Giles, Willow and me will take the rest of the cargo ships." Xander said with a shrug, looking at Giles.

"It's fine with me, frankly it's not as if I plan to fly into space." Giles said nonchalantly. "But Xander, you promised Rommie that she could choose a new life in some other reality, is that wise?"

"She's a good person, I know that much from the TV shows, so it should be alright." Xander observed. "Anyway, this is the traditional choice that the Dungeon Monk gave to whoever was created alive in the dungeons. Honestly, I feel partly responsible. If she chooses to leave for another reality, I'll furnish her with the necessary stuff for her to survive. It's the least I can compensate her with."

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

The Voyager is a ship of technological marvels. Though it lacked the offensive fire that Andromeda possessed, it more than made up in other areas. Rommie spent a few days immersing herself in the data banks of the ship and at last came to a decision of what she had to do.

Her decision made, she had made her way to the Captain's mess hall where the self proclaimed Scooby gang, according to Xander, were having their weekly meeting. Rommie paused uncertainly outside the door wondering if she should interrupt them.

"This week's dungeon crawl went well. I've merged the realities of Iron Man and our home reality. We ended up getting more Iron Man armors and several web shooters which we are able to use the replicators to replicate." Xander's voice said as he outlined their week's activities. "With Rommie's help, we've reconfigured several Iron Man's armors for Giles and me to use, we're still learning the controls of the armors, but I foresee that they would be a great help in future dungeon crawling activities."

"Indeed, the strength and the fire power of the armors are unbelievable." Giles was saying in a dazed voice. "And we've so many sets of the armors with different abilities, anyone wearing the armors could essentially become an one man army."

"I wish I can have one of the armors too." Buffy said with a longing voice. "But they are a tight fit in the chest and it's difficult for me to breathe while wearing them."

"Rommie said she could help me modify some of the armors to fit all of us." Willow said hesitantly. "But I didn't want to impose upon her because she might not be staying with us, and the modification works will probably take more than a few weeks."

Rommie knocked on the door and entered, looking at the small group seated in the Captain's mess hall. Xander and the rest turned towards her as she entered.

"Rommie! We were just talking about you." Willow said in a surprised voice.

"I know I overheard." Rommie said with a nod. "And to answer your question, if it's not too much of a trouble, I would like to stay with you guys."

"Really?" Xander asked in an excited voice.

"Yes, but hear me out first, because what I propose is a deal." Rommie said holding out a hand. "I am a futuristic A.I, it's an easy matter for me to understand the technologies on this ship from the database. In matters regarding the USS Voyager and advanced technologies, I might be able to help you people to absorb them more quickly. I could also override the systems on this ship and fly this ship single handedly if all of you ever need me to do that.

However, there's something I would like to ask of you in return. I offer you my services freely, and would like to ask if you can allow me to copy the database of this ship and take several of the Iron Man armors with me back to my home universe. The technologies on this ship would really help my commander Dylan Hunt and my starship counterpart the Andromeda. They are fighting a losing battle against the Magoogs, vicious aliens in my reality. All these technologies would really help them."

"Well I've no problem with this arrangement." Xander spoke up immediately. "Your reality is actually reflected in my universe as a fictional TV series. Because of the infinite numbers of realities out there, these kinds of things could happen. What it meant is that I know you and that your people are good guys, if what we have here could help in their fight, I'll be glad to share the technologies with them."

"I'm fine with it too!" Buffy said with a grin. "Just be sure to help modify a few armors for us girls."

Rommie smiled thankfully at all of them. "Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"You're part of the group now Rommie." Giles spoke up. "For good or ill, let's work together and give help to others in whatever way we can."

* * *

_In Andromeda Reality, Onboard Starship Andromeda_

Andromeda stirred as she detected something happening within the ship in the control room. Something that felt like a subspace wormhole was opening near the controls.

"Commander, I am detecting an abnormality in the control room, please come at once." Andromeda announced through the inter comm..

A tingle of surprise went through her systems as a copy of her Android self appeared in the control room with several armors beside her.

"Rommie?" Andromeda asked, and then her voice hardened. "No, you're not Rommie, I am detecting her coming this way from level ten. Who are you intruder?"

"It's me Andromeda." The copy of Rommie said wearily as she laid a hand on one of the control panel, connecting to Andromeda's system. "Andromeda, listen to me carefully…"

Ten minutes later, when Dylan Hunt and the rest of his crew burst into the control room, they found it empty saved for several armors scattered around.

"What happened?" Commander Dylan Hunt asked, turning to the image of Andromeda's avatar which was displayed on the viewing screen.

There was a pause, as Andromeda replied in a soft voice. "Someone decided to help us. There may still be hope for the Commonwealth."


	4. The Third Power of Xander

**Story Title:** Dungeon Monk Xander

**Crossover:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multiple x'overs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek Voyager, Maburaho, Mx0, Final Fantasy VII, Anarchy Online, Andromeda, Warcraft, Phantom Brave_ and _Charmed_, all rights belong to their creators for which I am grateful because they were some of my favorite shows. I also do not own any of the characters, items, and concepts of the Dungeon Monk which I had taken from the _Phantom Brave_ game created by NIS America. The concept of the Dungeon Monk was fleshed out into something suitable for the story so no part of the story should be used as a guide for the actual content of the game itself.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes:** This a bit of an odd ball of a fic. To my knowledge, _Phantom Brave_ wasn't a very well known game even though it was one of the best strategy rpgs out there in the market. During one brainstorming session, I realized that the Dungeon Monk class can fit in with Xander's prophecy of 'The One Who Sees'. No prior knowledge to the game is needed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Third Power of Xander**

_(In Andromeda Reality, Onboard Starship Andromeda)_

_"The red and gold looks good on you Captain!" Harper smiled as he fitted the armor onto Dylan who was the Captain of the Starship Andromeda._

_"Well you did a great job with the refitting." Dylan replied as he took a few test steps in the armor. "How are the rest of the technologies coming on?"_

_"The process… well.. it's slow. But it's amazing there's another Rommie in another reality out there, and the information she passed us is even more incredible. Replicators, transporters, phaser weapons! The only downside is that these technologies are based off a different kind of the laws of physics." Harper explained. "They wouldn't be able to work if I build them just based on the blueprints that the alternate Rommie passed us. However, the frameworks for those technologies are already there, I will need a few months to figure out how to modify them and make them work in our reality."_

_"Good job, work on that." Dylan said with a relieved nod. "Those shields, replicators and transporters sound like they would be very useful in our fight against the Magog."_

_"I am working on it. Expect the shield technology to be ready in two months time." Harper said with a grin._

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Willow held still as Rommie fitted the red and gold Iron Man armor onto her. After two weeks of hard work, Rommie had at last finished adjusting two of the red and gold Iron Man armors for Willow and Cordelia. Buffy on the other hand had asked Rommie to help her refit another armor which Xander had said was the War Machine armor of Iron Man.

Right now the group was divided into two halves, one group using the red and gold armors, while the other group donned the War Machine armors. Xander, Buffy and Rommie had belonged to the group using the War Machines armors as they favored the enormous firepower of the suit, while Willow, Cordelia and Giles had belonged to the group using the red and gold suits that Xander had called the Crossing armor. According to him, it provided the three of them adequate protections to cast their spells during battle.

"Good, it fits." Rommie said in satisfaction as she began peeling the armor off Willow. "Where are Cordelia and Buffy? They are supposed to come to the fitting room around this time to try out their armors."

"They must have forgotten about it. Cordelia should be outside on the grounds trying to use her ice spell to create sculptures at this time of the day. I am not sure where Buffy is though." Willow said apologetically as she tapped her star trek comm. badge. All of them had one comm. badge which allowed them to communicate with one another no matter where they were. "Buffy, Buffy come in."

Rommie arched an eyebrow as the comm. badge remained silent even after Willow had given it a few tries. "She must have left the badge in her room again."

Willow grimaced, Rommie's deduction was most probably right. "Wait let me try the others. Cordelia, Cordelia can you hear me?"

"What do you want Willow?" Cordelia's voice came through the comm. badge exasperatedly. "You broke my concentration, now my ice princess has a hawkish nose that totally spoils her beauty!"

"You're supposed to come for fitting today remember?" Willow said in reminder.

"Oh drat! I knew I've forgotten something today. I'm coming now." Cordelia said over the comm. badge.

"Wait, did you see Buffy around? She's supposed to be here too, but we can't reach her." Willow asked quickly before Cordelia cut off her comm. connection.

"Buffy? She just walked passed me with Giles and Xander. Wait, I'll call her." Cordelia said. There was some sound of movement over the badge before Rommie and Willow heard Cordelia calling for Buffy. "Buffy! Willow said you had a fitting session today!"

"…"

"What? No I am not going onto that ship with you! Willow and Rommie are waiting!"

"…"

"No, I don't want… *sighed*… Buffy said she'll be over in half an hour. She's going to try flying the Eureka Maru now." Cordelia said sounding very pissed over the badge.

"What?" Rommie said startled. "Tell her not to use the slipstream drive under any circumstances. We still had not confirmed if the slipstream drive can work here."

"Alright I'll tell… That witch had gone and left me behind while I'm talking!" Cordelia growled. "I'll be late as well, give me a few minutes while I give her a piece of my mind!"

Willow blinked as Cordelia cut of the connection to the comm. badge. "Ok… Buffy might be in trouble…"

"She'll be in even more trouble if she activated the slipstream drive." Rommie said looking worried. "Slip stream is a process where a gravity field generator drastically reduces the mass of the ship and opens a slippoint from which the ship enters. Since this is a sub-reality, I am not sure what will happen if the Slipstream drive or any faster than light technology is used! At best nothing will work, at worst the engines might be destroyed."

Willow paled as she began tapping her comm. badge. "Xander, Xander! Can you hear me?"

"… Yeah Willow what's up?" Xander asked cheerfully over the communication device. Cordelia's voice sounded shrilly in the background. "Buffy Summers! Open the hatch at once! I did not come for a ride, you can't keep me trap here!"

"Xander, you need to tell Buffy that she can't use the slipstream drive." Willow said urgently as Cordelia began arguing fiercely with Buffy in the background.

"What? What did you say Willow? Cordelia's shouting really deafened me here. That girl has some lungs!" Xander said wistfully.

"Tell Buffy…" Willow tried again but was cut off by a horrifying sound.

BOOM!

There was static as the comm. badge went dead. Willow looked at Rommie in shock before Rommie quickly place her hands on the walls of the fitting room.

"Voyager, show us the Eureka Maru now!" Rommie commanded.

There was a flicker as the screen in the fitting room showed the sky outside USS Voyager. Willow and Rommie watched in horror as a fireball wreck of the Eureka Maru streak from the sky and slammed into the chaotic energies that surrounded their home base. Disappearing from sight.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

"I must say Buffy, I don't see what's the point of us coming along while you test out your new ship." Giles remarked as he and Xander tugged along behind Buffy while she led them outside the Voyager and towards the Eureka Maru.

"Oh come on Giles, holing up in your room all day to read those boring archives is no fun, you've got to come out and do other stuff once in a while." Buffy pointed out. Over the course of the past hour, she had somehow convinced Giles and Xander to go along with her while she test run her new ship.

She had been testing out the controls of the Eureka Maru in a Holodeck simulation for the past two weeks and was convinced that she could fly the ship now. Buffy had wanted Giles and Xander to go with her as it was her rare chance to show off her piloting skills.

"Well I don't mind going for a ride." Xander said with a shrug. They walked past Cordelia who was in the midst of sculpturing an ice princess. "I was going to take a break anyway."

"See! Xander's got the right idea." Buffy said with a grin.

"Buffy! Willow said you have a fitting session!" Cordelia suddenly called out behind them.

"Oh, but I am going for a test run now. Want to come along?" Buffy asked.

"What? No I am not going onto that ship with you! Willow and Rommie are waiting!" Cordelia said exasperatedly.

"Tell them to give me half an hour." Buffy called out and paused in front of the Eureka Maru. She opened the hatch of the ship and lead Giles and Xander inside.

"No, I don't want… *sighed*… Buffy said she'll be over in half an hour. She's going to try flying the Eureka Maru now." Cordelia said tapping into her comm. Badge, sounding very pissed outside the ship.

Xander followed Buffy to the cockpit where Buffy pointed to a row of seats as she settled into the pilot's chair.

"Alright, closing the hatch now." Buffy said activating a control at the control board. "Sit tight everyone, we're talking off!"

"Buffy! Open the hatch at once!" Cordelia's voice drifted from the passageway. There were sounds of running and Cordelia burst into the control room just as the Eureka Maru began to lift.

"Sorry Cordelia, this ship has already taken off, just sit still for the ride." Buffy said cheerfully as she handled the controls at the pilot seat.

Xander watched Cordelia and Buffy arguing wearily just as his comm. badge switched on.

"Xander, Xander! Can you hear me?" Willow's voice came through frantically.

"Willow what's up?" Xander asked over the communication device.

Cordelia walked to the pilot seat and began berating Buffy. "Buffy Summers! Open the hatch at once! I did not come for a ride, you can't keep me trap here!"

"Xander…" Xander was unable to hear the rest of the sentence as Cordelia broke into a large argument with Buffy.

"Oh put a lid on Cordy." Buffy said crossly as Xander asked Willow what she was trying to tell him. "You better sit down, because I am going for the grand finale… Slipstream operate!"

Perhaps it was a sense of foreboding that caused Xander to look up just as Buffy pressed a red button. Through the screen in front of the cockpit, he watched as a slipstream tunnel opened in front of the Eureka Maru. Buffy tried to direct the ship into the slipstream tunnel but slammed into a wall of raw chaotic energies as violent explosions rocked the ship.

Cordelia screamed as she was thrown backwards, knocking into Giles and Xander who were seated behind her. Buffy jerked helplessly as she was strapped down in her seat, her hands trying frantically to manipulate the controls. Smell of ozone and ash filled the room as the Eureka Maru was consumed in flames.

* * *

_In Xander's mindscape_

Xander moaned as he woke up… in an empty stretch of land flooded with white fog. Various symbols were glowing at various points around the fog, and Xander was suddenly reminded of the mindscape he was in during Halloween night.

"What the hell happened? One minute I was on the ship because Buffy wanted to try out the new ship, and then… The ship caught fire!" Xander jerked to full consciousness as he quickly got up and looked around him.

"Oh man, don't tell me I am dead already, I only just got some awesome powers! How can heaven do this to me?" Xander moaned pathetically to the mist filled sky.

"You're not dead… yet." A male voice said exasperatedly. Xander watched in amazement as a dark haired Asian boy in school uniform stepped out of the mist. "I am Kazuki Shikimori, and we are in your mindscape."

"Mindscape?" Xander asked looking around the fog covered plain in astonishment. "You mean the place where I met the Dungeon Monk during Halloween night?"

"Yes, after that event, all the spirit essences of yourselves that you did not recovered that day retreated into the back of your mind, living in their own worlds inside your head." Kazuki said, waving his hand.

The white fog retreated, the symbols disappearing, and Xander found himself looking at a Japanese styled high school. Here and there, other students dressed in the same uniform as Kazuki appeared, going about their school life as though they did not see Xander.

"All these, all created by my Will, inside your mind. I could in essence live out my existence in this dreamscape. However, that will end once you die." Kazuki said solemnly. "Because like it or not, we are part of you, even after the ending of the Halloween spell when we gained our own free will and are thus able to create our own realities in your mindscape."

"We, the spirit essences from Halloween night, could sense the danger you were currently in because we are constantly connected to you through your memories. We've agreed to grant you another one of our powers to ensure your survival." Kazuki said looking at Xander seriously. "I will merge with you Xander, so use my powers wisely. And a word of warning Xander, not all the spirit essences are as easy going as me or the Dungeon Monk. Similarly, not are all defenders of good like the Halliwell sisters. In future should you need to travel into your mindscape to seek alliance with the other spirit essences, be very careful."

Xander watched wide-eyed as Kazuki reached for his hand. Kazuki paused for a moment as if remembering something. "Oh right, if I remember correctly from your memories, your friends Giles and Cordelia were squashed on top of you in the ship. They will also be affected by this change for good or ill."

A burst of rainbow colored light burst out from where Kazuki touched his arm, swirling around Xander as the image of the High school and Kazuki dissolved. Xander felt Kazuki's powers and memories being forcefully merged into him as he bit back a groan of pain.

Kazuki Shikimori was a second year student from an elite magic school, Aoi Academy. However, unlike his classmates, Kazuki could only use his magic eight times before he turns to dust. Kazuki later learnt that he was a descendant of most of the world's greatest magicians from both the eastern and western worlds.

Even though he had a feeble spell count, his offspring had the potential of becoming a powerful magician. His magic was also capable of creating miracles. The Kazuki that merged with Xander had already used up two of his spell counts, leaving Xander with six usage. If Xander used up all six spell counts, he might also turn to dust.

As the memories slowed, his mind began to clear and the beginnings of pain filled his body. Xander opened his eyes to find himself back in the flame filled Eureka Maru, Giles and Cordelia slumped over him in a heap, bleeding from various places. Buffy's body was slumped half out of the pilot seat as well, a large gash on her forehead.

Xander closed his eyes and desperately reached for the magic that Kazuki had granted him.

"Kazuki, help me." Xander whispered as he tapped into the unique magic he now possessed, willing it to bring Cordelia, Giles, Buffy and himself to safety. There was an unnerving sensation of the world twisting around him, and the feeling of being forced out of a tube, before the four of them disappeared from the flaming wreck of the Eureka Maru. Their four bodies reappeared back in the home base, slamming painfully into soft green grass.

The last thing Xander saw was the ice stature of the hawkish-nosed princess Cordelia had made as it loomed regally over him.

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Willow and Rommie would find the four of them later and rushed them to the medical facility. Buffy recovered within three days due to her Slayer healing. Giles and Cordelia however took a full week before they recovered completely from their nerve wrecking ordeal. Xander in the meantime remained constantly drained after the event and it took almost two weeks for him to fully recover.

Buffy had been feeling extremely guilty. Apparently, Rommie had previously given her warnings of not to use the slipstream drive before hand but she had been too impatient to try out her skills. Willow had ended up comforting Buffy after Cordelia woke up and tore into the Slayer, with Giles displaying signs of disapproval towards his charge. The only good thing that had came out of that nerve wrecking event was that Cordelia and Giles could now use the magic abilities from Kazuki Shikimori's world.

Giles had discovered his magic dealt with information analyzing and containment, it allowed him to spell his glasses so that he could see the magic potential and the spell counts that Xander, Cordelia and himself possessed. He had found that his spell count was 8,000, which meant he could use his magic 8,000 times before turning into dust at having all his magic used up.

The information on the spelled glass also showed the words "Regenerative mana casting magic type", with a capacity of 100 mana. This most probably referred to Giles own ability to manipulate the magic in their own reality as well as the magic of the enchanted staffs.

Cordelia it seemed had come into possession of power enhancing magic, which meant that she could enhance anything she put a mind to, boosting Buffy's Slayer abilities or her own ice casting abilities. She also had a spell count of 6,780 which could last her a while. Her "Regenerative mana casting magic type" was 70 mana.

When Giles had used his glasses on Xander, he had saw the words "Spell Count: 5, Magic potential: Unidentified." Based on Xander's memories of Kazuki, although Xander's spell count is low, his magic was in essence not bond to any category like Giles or Cordelia, and is a type of miracle magic which works based on the will of the user. His "Regenerative mana casting magic type" was 160 mana. Xander's reality manipulation, telekinetic and astral projection abilities were also listed as "unlimited and growing ability type".

Willow had a "Regenerative mana casting magic type" of 500 mana while Buffy's mana was 120. Willow also possessed the "unlimited and growing ability type" to see the past, present and future, while Buffy possessed the "unlimited and growing ability type" of molecular manipulation, which might be another way of saying she could freeze time.

Giles had cautioned Cordelia and Xander to keep track off their spell counts as they were still not sure if they would really turn to dust once this new type of magic was used up. After all, they could tap into other sources of magic that was constantly regenerating if they had adequate rest, and Xander also possessed the Halliwell sisters' type of magic as well which was listed as unlimited.

"From what I deduct, this new magic ability that Cordelia, Xander and I now possess is a finite power, and since we can't really do experiments to see if using the last spell count will turn the three of us to dust, we must stop using this power once our spell count have reached a low level just in case." Giles pointed out at the group meeting held at the end of their two weeks recuperation. "It appears that we can still use our own magical energies to cast the spells from the elemental staffs. Apparently using this type of magic does not seem to deplete our spell count. Xander had also told me his telekinetic abilities remained unaffected."

"That's good to hear, though it's fascinating how through Xander, all of you came to possess more than one magic type in your bodies." Rommie mused. "But the fortunate thing is that no one was seriously hurt after the incident."

"I am sorry." Buffy said looking downcast in her seat.

"No worries Buffy. I think we all learnt a lot through this incident, like how my different Halloween selves still remained inside of me." Xander said trying to cheer Buffy up.

"And how not to use faster than light technologies until they have been safely tested." Cordelia pointedly bite out.

"But is there a reason why the slipstream failed?" Willow asked trying to change the painful subject.

"After spending time analyzing the data, I might have a theory." Rommie said with a sigh. "The Slipstream drive had worked. In fact according to the Voyager's recording of the home base, a slipstream tunnel did appear in front the Eureka Maru but was unstable because of the various energy distortions given out by the residues of the multi-realities surrounding the home base. It also meant that the Voyager couldn't be able to use its wrap drive in the home base."

"Thank goodness we never tried that in the beginning." Xander said with a sigh of relief. "Not that there's much space in the home base to move starships the size of Voyager around anyway."

"Yes, Xander, you were lucky. But what's fascinating is the fact that the Slipstream drive of Eureka Maru even works." Rommie continued, an intense light in her eyes. "The equipments and technologies of Voyager are built around a different law of physics than what the Slipstream drive of the Eureka Maru was built upon. In fact, by all rights, since the technologies in Voyager are working, I would have assumed the Slipstream drive might not have been able to work.

If I am correct, I theorize that because of the residue energies of the multi-realities that surrounded the home base, any technology that we brought over from our dungeon crawl will work here. As the quantum laws of all the multi-realities are present in all sub-realities, the problem would be when we bring these technologies into the main reality branches, like your home reality or even the Andromeda reality. Some adjustments to the devices might be needed before the technologies could work in main reality branches which are closed off from the energy residues of the multi-realities.

The only exception to this rules are the magical or enchanted items. Based on your past reports, magical items found in dungeon still work when carried over to your home reality. It may seem that magic, a form of quantum manipulation might be the only thing able to work across realities."

"So that means if we bring Voyager or the Iron Man armors back home, they might not work?" Xander asked with a grimace.

"Some of the technologies might fail, not all of them. But I cannot really say for certain until we bring the Voyager and the rest of the equipments across." Rommie said with an agreeing nod. "I am not even certain if I would be functional in your reality."

Xander sighed disappointedly. "There goes my plan of space travels."

"If you wish, we can have some tests to bring me across. If I remain functional in your reality, you could then bring the Voyager across. I can remain on Voyager to make the technologies on board suitable for your home reality while all of you live out your lives on Earth." Rommie suggested. "But it might take a while since there's only one of me. Another way is to build androids which I can control to help out in the technology re-adjustments."

"That sounds like a good idea. I would still like to remain in the home base for a while yet." Willow said in relief. "We could use that time to build more androids for until we head home."

"Very well." Giles said with a sigh. "With my new abilities, I could use a few of my spell counts to memorize the information from the database. It would allow me to refer to them anytime and I intend to try it out."

"A walking library." Buffy said with a bit of her familiar grin coming back. "That suits you Giles."

* * *

_In Sub-Reality, Home Base_

Another month passed by quickly, with four more trips into the various dungeons netting them additional resources and even a giant cache of fresh fruits. Eveyone had more or less recovered from the near death ordeal and had put it behind them, though Buffy still seemed to be wrecked with guilt.

Buffy had been moping around the base after the incident though she did seem in better spirits. Deciding to cheer Buffy's spirits up as well as to celebrate their recovery, Xander has plans to model out a larger dungeon which they can spend days in. Which was why when the next Saturday arrived, they were all waiting in the cargo bay decked out in their Iron Man armors.

"Will we need to take one of the cargo ships?" Rommie inquired.

"It might be better to do that. I plan to create a dungeon that's six times the size of our current home base." Xander said cheerfully over the inter comm. "I plan for us to do some major slayage and scavenging over there."

"Alright then, let's use this cargo ship then." Rommie said leading them to the third cargo ship decked in Voyager. "I've recently added a sensor system on this ship. It will help us in our search for any objects we can use. I was planning to add the system for all the cargo ships, but I don't have much time what with the armor refitting."

"It's ok Rommie, having a sensor system on one of the cargo ship is already going to help us a lot!" Willow said excitedly. "With the sensors, we'll be able to use them to detect any life and energy signatures if there are any in the dungeons."

"Well that's cool. Give me a minute while I create the dungeon." Xander remarked as he reached into his inner reserves of Dungeon Monk powers. He had found several realities while he was recuperating for the last two weeks. He wanted to try a few in particular. He could feel his powers stretching into the ethers of realities and grabbing a bit of energies from the three that he had marked as well as his home reality, he formed them into the stable energies of a dungeon.

"Ok it's done." Xander said as he felt the dungeon forming somewhere out in the seas of realities. "It's all yours Willow."

Willow nodded in her armor, there was a pause before Willow's voice called out through the inter comm., excitement evident in her voice.

"The dungeon is filled with buildings this time round, like a small town that has suddenly been dumped into the dungeon. There are some very large buildings that look like an airport strip, a shopping centre, a temple of some sort, office buildings and others that I couldn't identify. There's also a lot of smaller buildings as well, mostly shops and apartments.

Most of the buildings looked very high tech with their own unique designs, unlike anything from Earth. But there's a section of the town that looks a bit more run down." Willow said in amazement. "One corner of the dungeon is also crawling with bright yellow looking birds. They are as big as ostriches and are attacking everything in sight with their beaks…"

Willow gave a gasp as more visions slammed into her. "I saw a man in the streets with a large sword trying to fight off the horde of yellow birds. I can sense that he's alive. He's currently able to fend for himself but we need to save him fast before he's overwhelmed!"

Xander sighed. He was hoping for a pure slayage mission, not another bloody rescue mission. "Alright guys, you know the drill. Get into the cargo ship, we're leaving at once… and Rommie's piloting this time round."

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) ?_

Cloud Strife was a hero, though few on his planet ever knew it. He had saved the world from being destroyed by a large meteor that was magically summoned. He had killed one of the most psychotic mad man his world had ever known. He had later defeated the scions created from said mad man's blood and saved the world a second time.

But in the end, when all's said and done, to the eyes of the world, he was but a simple delivery man, a jack of all trades. Only the few friends he had made knew the truth of his deeds. One thing that years of fighting had brought him was unparallel fighting skills with his buster sword. Even without the magical powers of materia stones, Cloud was able to defeat hordes of enemies alone just with his sword alone.

It had been another simple delivery run to Rocket Town. He was on his motorcycle when he suddenly found himself sitting on empty air, landing onto stone pavement in a disorganized heap, with only his buster sword on his back. Cloud had quickly got up and surveyed the surroundings. It wasn't the first time he encountered teleporting magic, but it was the first time he was teleported into a town area flooded with yellow feather Chocobos. One look at the deranged eyes of the normally pacifist birds and Cloud knew he was in trouble.

The hordes of Chocobos attacked as one, swarming towards him, a crazed look in their eyes. Cloud had swung his sword instinctively, cutting through the first few Chocobos that got too near him. He watched in shock as the beheaded Chocobos disappeared into sparkles of light.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud swore, his normal calm and cool personality overwhelmed by the absurd scene before him. He swung his sword in a wide arc cutting more Chocobos who also disappeared into sparkles as well.

A hard peck on his back knocked him forward and Cloud quickly sliced through the body of the Chocobo behind him. In desperation, he began looking for a place that he could readily defend himself, because for every Chocobos that he killed, more would take its place.

His eye sported a closed end alley to his left, narrow enough that he could defend it with only one person. Now if he could only cut a path through the yellow feathered horde to reach it…

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) ?_

"He's pretty good." Buffy commented as they looked at the visual screen of the cargo ship. Rommie had located the human signature among the chaotic energy signature of the wild animals in a very short time and they were now flying towards him. The long distance sensor had given them a visual of the fight that was going on between a handsome muscular blond wielding a large sword and the horde of birds that seemed intent on his death.

"He doesn't even look tired." Cordelia said observing the screen. "And he's quite cute. I say it's time some nice looking guys joined the group."

"Hey! I am nice looking!" Xander complained indignantly. "And we wouldn't know for certain if he will join us or not."

"Oh I am sure I can persuade him." Cordelia said, a purr in her voice. "Xander, on a scale of 1 to 10 in looks, you rate a 6 at most."

Giles quickly cut in before Xander engaged into another useless verbal argument with Cordelia. He shook his head and sighed. Sometimes his charges could be such… teenagers…

"Rommie, I think we're near enough to fly down in our Iron Man Armors. If we wait any longer, I fear that the young man below might be pecked to death by those yellow monstrosities." Giles called out.

"Alright Giles, I am opening the hatch now." Rommie said as several lights flicked rapidly on the control panels. "I'll remain piloting this ship in the air until a space has been cleared for me to land. I think when we return to home base, I'll need to start work on installing a weapon system on the cargo ship. In the meantime, good luck on your rescue mission."

"Alright guys, we've got some birds slaying and guy rescuing to do." Buffy said eagerly as he made her way to the opened hatch at the back of the cargo ship. "Let's go!"

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) ?_

He still hadn't tire from the fighting. In fact Cloud was certain that give him another few hours and he would be able to clear out the crazy Chocobos loitering in the streets. The most surprising things was that all of them seemed to be out for his blood, a big contrast to what he knew of these gentle and peace loving species.

But after years of fighting monsters or genetically enhanced villains, Cloud's stamina was enormous so he was not overly worried. There's also the fact that since he was now fighting them one on one in a small alley with a wall behind his back, it's only a matter of time before he cleared out these rabid animals.

One thing that worried him though was that aside from the Chocobos, he saw no signs of any humans or other sentinel beings. Where was everybody in a town of this size? There was also the fact that the sky above him looked a bit weird, with gray swirling patches that emit a soft gray light. The question that was foremost in his mind however was who had teleported him over here?

A low hum cut through the angry squeaks of the Chocobos. For a moment it seemed that all the Chocobos turned their heads up as a whole to catch sight of the strange metal box like contraption flying through the air. Cloud wondered as he sighted that flying metal box if that was some kind of airship. His friend Cid was a keen builder of airships so vehicles traveling through the air were nothing new to him. But the ship that was currently in the air looked more streamlined then any ship that Cid had built. It also didn't seem to be run by any visible engines or hot air balloons.

Then the back of the ship slid open and several Iron golems flew out of the metal box, firing blasts of energy at the horde of Chocobos who had gone frantic at the arrival of new beings. Two of the golems flew directly in front of Cloud causing him to tense up. As they cleared a space free from the Chocobos, the two landed, with one continuing firing at the wild animals in front of them while the other turned to Cloud.

A male sounding voice called out from the helm of the armor. Cloud tilted his head at the unknown language.

"What are you trying to say?" Cloud asked wearily. Those golems did not seem to want to do him harm, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

The golem tried again, but Cloud had absolutely no idea what it was talking about. The golem gave a sigh and reached out with a metal hand. A soft glow of light erupted from it and Cloud felt a warm sensation engulfing him.

"What did you do to me?" Cloud asked, startled at the unknown magic being used on him. He paused as he realized that he was now speaking in another language.

"Calm down child, I merely passed you the language that we speak." The golem said soothingly. "I am Giles, and we've come to rescue you."

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) ?_

Iron Man armors might be slightly overkill for the hunting of those yellow feather birds. Xander thought ruefully to himself as he looked at the scorched walls and streets where stray energy blasts had hit them. Luckily there didn't seem to be much serious damage to the buildings and the horde of yellow birds were totally destroyed.

"Look at the stuff in this building!" Cordelia said excitedly as she peered through the glass windows. "They seemed to have a lot of jeweled accessories on display. Do you think these buildings around us are all shops of some sort?"

"If so, we'll be netting quite a lot of items, this dungeon is six times the size of the home base and filled with all these buildings." Xander said musingly. "It'll probably take us quite a while to check through the whole dungeon."

The two of them turned at the sound of footsteps behind them. They saw Buffy, Willow and Giles leading the guy they rescued towards them. There was a low hum as Rommie settled the cargo ship near them as well.

"I've explained the situation to this young man." Giles' voice said over the intercom. "He seemed to be handling everything quite well, though I suggest that we return back to the home base to let him rest up first."

"Oh but I really wanted to explore those shops." Buffy moaned from her armor. "I saw some strange looking guns in one of the buildings."

"Well yes, but this dungeon would last quite of while wouldn't it?" Giles asked patiently. "I am sure we can come back tomorrow."

"Actually, I am fine with staying here. I am quite interested in seeing this 'dungeon' you are talking about." The young man spoke up.

"You seem to be taking this very calmly." Xander observed suspiciously. "Ordinary people would be frantic at being pulled from their homes by now."

"I am not exactly an ordinary person." The young man said with a shrug. "And home has no meaning for me anymore… I was just living through life day by day before I was pulled here. Now I am told that I am actually a clone of the original… I can't exactly return home as though nothing had happened, can I?"

"How about joining our group then?" Cordelia asked, as she smiled cooingly at him. "I can promise you that life with us will be quite interesting. By the way, I am Cordelia, what's your name?"

"I am Cloud, pleased to meet you." Cloud said with a slight bow.

"Oh you're such a gentleman." Cordelia simpered, much to Xander's disgust.

"So are we going to continue exploring the place or not?" Xander asked with a suffering sigh.

"Since it seemed that Cloud is willing, we might as well explore the place." Giles said shaking his head at Cordelia's antics as well.

"Alright, let's split up so we can cover more ground, we can report back on our findings through the inter comm." Buffy said with good cheer. "Since Cordelia obviously wanted to show Cloud around, I am taking Willow and Rommie, we can have some girls' time."

"I guess I'll explore with Giles." Xander said a bit unwillingly as he looked at Cordelia who had attached herself by Cloud's side. "Let's meet back here in two hours time."

"Alright then, let's go!" Cordelia said as she dragged a bewildered Cloud away from the group.

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) ?_

"This place is stocked!" Buffy was saying as they met back after two hours. They had already stripped off their armor and left them in the cargo ship while they explore. "Weapons, medicines, even apartments of some sort filled with everything a home would need. It's as if you've copied a whole town and dump it into the dungeon Xander."

"Well luckily we didn't get a whole town of living people." Xander said shaking his head as he leaned against the cargo ship. "After two hours, we still hadn't even covered one-third of this place. There's no way we could take everything back with us."

"What's your suggestion then?" Giles asked looking at Xander who seemed to be in thought.

"I am going to make this place permanent, a secondary home base that we can always access. It'll drain me for a day during which we would be trapped here, but I think it'll be worth it especially with the tons of items here." Xander explained. "But we've spotted some food stores around here so there wouldn't be any want for food and water. Add in the consumables we've in the cargo bay and we'll be fine for a few days. You guys can also take this time to do more exploring."

"Sounds good to me." Willow said nodding happily. "I wanted to see what's in those big buildings in the distance. Anyway, did anyone see Cordelia or Cloud? They hadn't been back yet."

"Willow, is this your first time knowing Cordelia?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes. "She had probably spirited him away for an impromptu date somewhere. We'll just tell her our plans through our comm. badge and find her later."

"I'll stay with Xander then. We've found a shop full of data pads a while back and I had used my magic to absorb all the knowledge contained within it. I'll need time to sort through everything." Giles said, turning to Rommie. "Look after the girls for me Rommie."

"Don't worry Giles, I will do that. We'll leave Xander in your care while he does his stuff." Rommie said with a nod. "Give us a few hours before we return."

"Happy exploring." Giles said as he watched the girls moved away. Xander had already walked inside the cargo bay to find a seat to lie down while he expand whatever energy he needed to make the current dungeon permanent.

Giles walked to a seat of his own and sat down as he began to access the data he had scanned with his magic. The information was currently stored in his head, but he would need to access them one by one to find out what they contained. Perhaps they would explain the mysteries of these buildings and items they had found around them.

Laying comfortably in his seat, Giles get to work.

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) Qui-Gon_

Qui-Gon stirred as he broke out of his meditation trance, looking around his room. He had felt something skittering along his force senses a while back, a feminine touch that seemed to be searching for something in the Force. He had instinctively tried to hide his Force signature as he tried to track down that elusive Force sense. After half an hour of trying, Qui-Gon was unable to locate the source of that disturbance.

He had got up and began to make his way to the door. Perhaps the rest of the masters in the Jedi Temple might have felt it too. Whatever the fact was, he needed to consult Yoda about what he had detected. The feminine power he had sensed was unlike anything he had sensed from the Force before. In a way, it resonated with a purity of the Light side of the Force, yet at the same time, Qui-Gon knew that whatever that power was, it was not exactly a Force ability.

As his door opened, he was instantly hit by the dead silence that seemed to engulf the whole Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon's hand strayed to his light saber as he activated it. He stealthy walked down the corridor on the look out for any of the Jedi masters or padawans that normally loitered around the hallways at this time of the day… but there was nothing other than dead silence.

Carefully, Qui-Gon began searching the rooms around him for any signs of life. He even tried sending a comm. signal to Yoda and Mace's rooms but there was no response. After hours of fruitless searching in the Temple, he came to the horrible conclusion that everyone in the temple had just disappeared.

As he made his way out of the temple, he paused at the unfamiliar buildings around him. Sure the building looked like they were built by some advanced civilization, but they were not the buildings that were supposed to be around the Jedi Temple. The streets around him were also devoid of life, Qui-Gon felt suffocated by the encroaching silence even as he reached for the Force to calm himself down.

What in the world could have happened?

* * *

**Side Note:** Qui-Gon was undetected by Willow's precognition because he hide himself from her with his Force abilities, and also the fact that Willow was concentrating on finding creatures that might harm the group or any innocents that might be killed during their dungeon crawling trip. Since Qui-Gon obviously is a good guy and he was in no danger, he never appeared in Willow's perceived future.

The cargo ship's sensor also had a limited ranged around it, one reason why it did not detect Qui-Gon's life sign.

Cloud from what I've seen of the Final Fantasy Advert Children movie seemed to be quite lacking in emotion concerning his life. So that's the way I perceive him in my story. Do correct me if I am wrong, it's been a long time since I played the Final Fantasy VII game after all.

There's a reason why Xander was so overpowered due to his large spiritual force. It will be explained in later chapters.


	5. Lineage of Powers

**Story Title:** Dungeon Monk Xander

**Crossover:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multiple x'overs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek Voyager, Maburaho, Mx0, Final Fantasy VII, Anarchy Online, Andromeda, Warcraft, Phantom Brave_ and _Charmed_, all rights belong to their creators for which I am grateful because they were some of my favorite shows. I also do not own any of the characters, items, and concepts of the Dungeon Monk which I had taken from the _Phantom Brave_ game created by NIS America. The concept of the Dungeon Monk was fleshed out into something suitable for the story so no part of the story should be used as a guide for the actual content of the game itself.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes:** This a bit of an odd ball of a fic. To my knowledge, _Phantom Brave_ wasn't a very well known game even though it was one of the best strategy rpgs out there in the market. During one brainstorming session, I realized that the Dungeon Monk class can fit in with Xander's prophecy of 'The One Who Sees'. No prior knowledge to the game is needed.

**Chapter 5: Lineage of Powers**

_In a separate plane of Reality 10928_

The three beings stirred for the first time in the past hundred years, feeling the ripple of an Awakening sweeping through them. They call themselves the Guardians of this reality, but to the sentient life forms who had met the three, they were given another name. Fates was the name given to the three by the children they watched over. One stared ever seemingly into the Past. One lived in the Present. One dreamt of the Future.

"One of the Sleeping Gods has been aroused." Future said with a word of warning. "The Balance is being disrupted by such an Act. The Future that I've seen is now invalid."

"Chaos." Past hissed as it located the source of the disruption, peering into the depths of the Past. "Chaos had stirred one of the Sleeping Gods into an Awakening."

"He is not fully Awakened yet." Present added as all that was happening in the Now and Then appeared before him. "The Sleeping Gods knew what would happen should they wake in this world. The very Souls in the Boy are still suppressing his true potential."

"The Seals keeping the Elder Demons in the Well has not been broken." Future admitted grudgingly. "But with the state of things, the Seals could be weakened any time. Based on the Ancient Agreement, the combined powers of the Sleeping Gods are the only thing keeping the Dark Ones sealed in. Should even one of them Awakened, it would prove disastrous to this reality. The Ancient wars of the Elder Gods and the Elder Demons would begin again."

"…And the young Ones would be wiped out." Past said in remembrance of what had happened millions of years ago. "We may need to intervene. Perhaps killing off the reincarnation of this Sleeping God and starting him on his next cycle would avert the coming disaster."

"No, the Awakening has already drawn the attention of other Powers from outside this reality." Present insisted strongly. "A Sleeping God, even if it is one not fully Awakened, would be needed to combat the threat should any outside Powers tried to invade this reality. He is Needed for our Security."

There was a pause as Past and Future fell silent, each thinking of a way to avert two different threats.

"This has never happened in the Past. I could find no way to avert both disasters." Past said in a resigned voice.

"The Future is in Chaos. I could offer no solution as well." Future admitted at last.

"Then I see only one way. We need to approach the Souls in the Boy and warn them to continue to suppress themselves least the Boy came to full Awakening." Present said grimly. "When the time comes, should it be needed. The Boy would have to be sent to defeat any Outsider Threats that he himself had attracted. Should he die, he would merely begin his next life cycle and the Balance would remain safe."

"The Past Agrees." Past said as it voted.

"So does the Future." Future revealed.

"And with my vote, the Triad comes to an Agreement." Present said with a nod. "Prepare yourselves, we would approach the Souls once we are all ready."

There was silence as Past, Present and Future stilled. Standingly unmovingly in time, their conversation over.

* * *

_In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) Qui-Gon_

Cordelia was on her best behavior. So far she had resisted herself several times from getting lost in a shopping spree. A very hard temptation to overcome as she was surrounded by shops of all kinds… and the stuff within were free for her taking.

She had attempted to heap her feminine charms on Cloud. But the much more matured man had shrugged it off without a thought, by ignoring her. This of course only served to increase Cordelia's evaluation of his cool factor up by a notch. For the first time in her life, Cordelia found herself attracted to a guy she had just met, instead of the other way round. Usually the guys were the ones that were head over heels for her, which was why Cordelia was unsure of how to deal with her current feelings.

Cloud was strong, attractive, mature, and not arrogant in the least. Cordelia mentally checked off her potential boyfriend list. He was everything she looked for in a boyfriend. This was the reason why she was currently standing behind a bar as she tried to mix drinks for the two of them.

"This tastes like apple juice." Cordelia said as she poured some liquid from a green bottle into a cup and taste it. Previous scans by the tricorder she carried had noted the drinks stored in the various bottles under the bar as safe for human consumption, though the tricorder had been unable to match any of the liquid in its database.

"I've found an ice box." Cloud said from beside her as he opened up what seemed to be a metal cooler. "So you're sure everything here is safe to drink?"

"You don't see me dropping dead from sipping that juice did you?" Cordelia snapped before she caught herself. "I mean… of course they are safe to drink, don't worry, the tricorder is like a super advanced tool. If it says it is safe, it is going to be safe."

Cloud turned around and blinked at the simpering smile Cordelia was giving him. "Ahh… sure then, I'll have a glass of that apple juice in your hands."

"One juice coming right up." Cordelia said leaning against the bar as she handed him a glass that she had just poured. "So, tell me all about yourself. You look so strong, and to be able to fend off those yellow feathered monsters until we arrived, that is really something."

"Ah that's nothing, and those yellow feathered birds are called Chocobos. Normally they are very docile creatures…" Cloud paused as he thought of something. "Except for the red feathered Chocobos, that sub species are very hot tempered."

"Red feathered?" Cordelia asked curiously. "So they actually came in different feather colors?"

"Ah yes." Cloud said with a smile. "There are purple feathered Chocobos as well… though I doubt I'll ever see them again…"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure Xander can arrange something if you want to visit your world." Cordelia said dismissively. "He did say he is able to travel to other realities. I've never seen it myself, but Xander sent Rommie back to her home reality once. So well, that proves he can do that. You really don't have to worry about not seeing anything familiar again. The only thing that you have to take note is you can't go back to your old life anymore."

"I understand that. I am but a copy of the original who most probably have no idea I was created from him." Cloud said with a sigh as he looked into the distance with a wistful smile. "A bit ironic considering my past history… when I have the memories of an old friend mixed within my head."

"Oh." Cordelia said perking up. "That sounds like it would be quite a story. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, since I doubt I'll be returning home." Cloud said as he hefted himself up to sit on the bar table. "It began a long time ago, when I was just a boy. I decided to join an organization called Shinra to gain fame and glory... Unfortunately, Shinra was not the most ethical organization in my world. It was slowly killing off my planet, and they were involved in gruesome experiments to create super soldiers called ironically enough, the SOLDIERS…"

_

* * *

_

In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) Qui-Gon

"Ohhh…." Buffy sighed as she caressed the high tech gun in her hands. The three females were in what looked to be a weapon shop. Willow looked oddly out of place as Buffy ogled at the guns within the glass cases which were on display in the shop. Rommie to a lesser extend was also looking at the weapons with interest. "I wonder what this button do…"

"Buffy NO!!" Rommie shouted, lunging for the girl as Buffy pressed the button of the gun in her hands. A blast of red light spat out of the gun, slamming into the glass show cases opposite them.

Willow screamed as shattered glass and pieces of blown guns flew at them. Buffy quickly flicked out her hands, freezing the fire which had started and the flying pieces of debris in mid air.

"Buffy!" Rommie said as she snatched the gun from Buffy's hands before giving her a shake. "Use your head to think before you act! You're lucky the mouth of the blaster was pointed away from all of us when the plasma blast came out."

"Yeah…" Buffy said shakily as she looked at the destruction before her. "That's one dangerous weapon."

"We've bettered sweep away the debris and put out the fire before it spreads out of this shop." Rommie said with a suffering sigh. "How long can you hold the freeze for?"

"I think ten minutes?" Buffy said hazarding a guess. "I've been getting stronger with my freezing abilities. If the debris unfroze, I can just freeze them again."

"Alright, Willow go and find some broom or cloth." Rommie said as she directed the two girls. Willow still looked pale at their near death experience. "We need to clear out this mess as soon as possible. Buffy stand by in case you need to freeze the debris and fire again."

Willow instantly rushed to the back of the shop in search of the necessary equipments while Buffy stood guard. Rommie was sweeping the debris frozen in mid-air down onto the floor.

"I wished Cordelia is here, she's the only one who can use the ice spell without the enchanted staffs." Buffy muttered as she stood on stand by, her hands stretched out in front of her.

"Memorizing the ice spell is on my next to do list." Willow said as she came out of the back of the shop with several dirty cloths which had seen better days. Rommie took over as she began beating out the frozen fire with the cloths.

"Alright it is done." Rommie said as the fire was put out.

The three of them stared at the destroyed glass showcase and weapons for a while before Buffy sighed.

"Okay, okay I learnt my lesson. No more pressing unknown buttons the next time." Buffy said in the silence. "Come on, let's get out of this shop. I don't feel like gun shopping anymore."

"I need something to drink actually." Willow spoke up as they left the shop. "We've been walking around for more than an hour now."

"Come to think of it, I hadn't seen any food or drinks in this district." Rommie said as she observed the street of shops around them. "Mostly weaponry and amour shops."

"Well, I think we're in the wrong area for foodstuff." Buffy noted. "We should have gotten some water bottles before we left the cargo ship."

"It's your choice, do you want to press your luck and continue or return to the ship?" Rommie asked, leaving the decision to Willow. "We're in an unknown area, so it's best to stick together. We'll follow where you decide to go."

"Erm…" Willow said as she tried to make up her mind. "I think I will…"

"Ahem…" A cough sounded behind them, causing Rommie, Willow and Buffy to spin around instantly. They found a brown haired and breaded man looking at them wearily. He was dressed in a black robe with a silver cylinder attached to his belt.

"Monster!" Buffy shouted as she threw her hand forward in a freeze.

The man froze, before shrugging off the freeze as though he was moving though sluggish water.

"asui owlajs wmas kwje." The man said as he frowned at Buffy.

"It speaks!" Buffy said astonished. Behind her, Rommie was rolling her eyes.

"Calm down Buffy. I doubt that he is an energy construct. They tend to be not capable of speech." Rommie said dryly as she turned to face the man who was now silently looking at them. Rommie gestured to herself before speaking. "Can you understand us?"

The man frowned as he shook his head, his hands in a gesture that probably meant he didn't understand what was being said.

"Rommie." Rommie said pointing her hand to herself as she tried to do some basic introduction. She then gestured to the two girls beside her. "Willow. Buffy."

A light of comprehension came into the man's eyes. He pointed to himself. "Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon." Rommie repeated with a nod before gesturing him to come forward. She then walked a few steps before turning back to gesture again, to make sure that he understands he needs to follow them.

The man who had named himself Qui-Gon moved cautiously forward though he kept a careful distance from Buffy.

"Where are we going?" Willow asked. "How did he even get here in the first place? He wasn't shown in my vision… though I'd be the first to admit that my visions are not 100% accurate about everything."

"We're going back to the cargo ship. We don't have any universal translation devices currently on hand, and we will need Giles to do the translation with his magical ability." Rommie said calmly, motioning Willow and Buffy to stay in front of her. As the only eligible adult in the group, she needed to make sure the girls remain safe in case the man they encountered turn unfriendly. Turning around to make sure Qui-Gon was still behind her, she tapped her comm. badge. "Cordelia, get Cloud back to the cargo ship, we have a situation. Giles, Xander, we're making our way back with another human right now."

"What did you say Rommie?" Giles' voice came through the badge, sounding startled. "I thought Willow said that there was only one living being in this sub-reality."

"Well, my visions are not exactly a sure thing." Willow said apologetically into her own comm. badge.

"Great lords…" Giles said as the situation sink in. "Rommie, keep an eye out for the new one you're bringing in, make sure the girls are alright… I'll wake Xander up."

"There's no need for that. If Xander's already asleep leave him be." Rommie replied. "We just need you to pass our language to the new guy we're bringing back. He's a surprising individual, he was able to break Buffy's freeze in just a few seconds."

"I see we'll have a lot to talk about…" Giles said heavily. "How long will you take?"

"We're quite far away from the ship, so most probably we'll reach half an hour later." Rommie replied.

"Alright I'll be waiting." Giles' voice acknowledged over the comm. badge.

There was a pause of silence before Cordelia's voice came through. "I'll be bringing Cloud back to the ship in fifteen minutes."

"Noted." Rommie said before the comm. badge went silent.

She turned back to see the man still calmly following them, though keeping a distance from the three females. Rommie sighed, it's going to be a long walk, she just hoped no further complications would arise.

_

* * *

_

In Xander's Mindscape

The three appeared in a cloud of fog. A gust of energy burst out from the three, calling to those they had came to meet.

"The spiritual powers present here are immerse." Past said as it felt the currents of the mindscape.

"In the presence of the Souls making up the Sleeping God, it is no wonder." Future stated.

Present stiffened as he felt the approaching presences. "They are coming."

And come they did. The fog dispersed, revealing dozens of humans, alien, and even a starship surrounding the three of them. A dark haired teenager stepped forward, looking at the three coolly.

"Guardians… Welcome to my domain." The teenager said meeting the glances of the omniscient beings without flinching.

"You are the core!" Future said in shock. "You have already Awakened! We've come too late."

"Same as ever I see. So quick to jump to conclusion." The teenager said dryly as he looked at Future. "I am Awakened, but I've not made contact with my current reincarnation. The powers of our lineage are inaccessible to him. The Balance is still preserved."

"Our apologies." Present replied smoothly. "We were not expecting to actually meet with you Baldr."

"I can't say it's the same for me." Baldr said bluntly. "I've known you three would be at my doorsteps, sooner or later, ever since I Awakened. Do not worry, I know the consequences should the body I am in have access to my powers as well. I've no desire to see the Elder Demons turned loose in this reality again. Even now, I am still feeding power to the Seals, as per the Ancient Agreement."

"I've feared the worse when the Future was thrown into disarray." Future said with something akin to relief. "But knowing that you're keeping to the Ancient Agreement reassures us."

"The boy now possess some parts of your spiritual energies, do you still have enough left to feed to the Seals?" Present asked in a matter of fact voice.

"Those souls that the boy merged with possessed only less than three percent of my spiritual essence. As long as it does not exceed ten percent, I will still have enough to maintain the Seals." Baldr replied. "Though of course, the great innate spiritual essence my physical body possessed is having some unpredicted effect on my reincarnation's sub reality ability."

"Ah yes, he does give birth to living clones quite regularly when he created those sub realities… But that's of a lesser worry. We need to talk about the real threat." Past said giving Baldr a measured look. "You've planned for the Future, that means you know what is coming."

"I have limited senses, but yes I had felt the presence of several Outsiders observing my physical self from time to time." Baldr said wearily. "Where Outsiders are involved, it's better to take a stance of caution."

"As you well should, much of the Elder Demons were originally from their kind." Future warned.

"As do much of the Elder Gods." Baldr countered smoothly. "You are too biased, Future."

"When you've seen as many possible Futures as I did, you will become jaded pretty quick." Future said dryly.

"But now since it seem you are in control here, it is time we leave." Present spoke up. "We have originally come with the intention to warn the Souls in the Boy not to rouse him to Awakening, but there's no need for such advice since you're already here and in control."

"Take care Baldr. Know that should Our reality be threatened by your physical shell in the future, we might destroy him." Past cautioned. "And move you to the next cycle."

"I know." Baldr replied grimly. "It is all for the greater good. After all that's what all the Gods sacrificed ourselves for…"

_

* * *

_

In Level 20 Dungeon (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online) – Common Items: Buidlings, Common Enemies: Chocobos, Living Beings: 1) Cloud Strife 2) Qui-Gon

Qui-Gon tested the new language from his lips as he looked at the crowd of teenagers, the older men and Rommie. After the man named Giles had passed him their language with what he had called magic, they had begun explaining to him what had happened. Qui-Gon had listened incredulously to their tale of mysterious powers and sub realities. He had begun to have feelings of lingering dread once he realized they were not lying through his connection to the Force.

"So I am actually a clone created from the original copy." Qui-Gon said to the group who were watching him cautiously. Through his presence in the Force, Qui-Gon felt a sense of certainty that this was the truth.

"Yes." Giles said acting as leader of the group. Xander was still in the make shift cabin of the cargo ship as he laid in a deep sleep. "We'll of course let you choose if you wish to join up with our group or to make a new life for yourself in some other realities. We would of course do everything in our power to provide the necessary materials for you to live out the rest of your life comfortably."

"I see…" Qui-Gon said heavily, as his shoulders sagged at the news. The truth of what had happened hit him hard, especially since he had only recently brought Anakin back to the Jedi Council to convince them to accept the child as a Jedi padawan. He was supposed to know of the Council's decision the next day. He could only find mild relief that his original self still remained to take over the task of persuading the Council and taking care of the boy.

"You can of course stay with us while you make your decision." Rommie spoke up beside Giles. "There's no rush to make your decision since unfortunately you cannot return to your old life. It had been the same with me. I've taken a few days before making my decision. I suspect you and Cloud would be the same as well."

"From what I've seen, I've no qualms about staying with your group." The blond haired man who called himself Cloud replied. Giles had explained that the young man was apparently created in this sub reality just like he was.

"That's great." Buffy, the girl who had used some kind of Force attack on him earlier replied. "The more's the merrier. Though can I suggest we only return to the base after we had combed this reality thoroughly for anyone we might have missed out? I feel a bit uneasy wondering if there might have been living people we've not found during our dungeon travels… I just want to make sure."

"I… I am with Buffy." Willow said with a worried look on her face. "I don't want anyone to be trapped here. In future I suggest we do a full sweep of other dungeons before leaving as well."

"I can use the ship's sensor to pick up living signatures." Rommie offered. "The range of the ship isn't as powerful as a starship, but at least it would cover the whole dungeon in half an hour instead of having us searching for hours on foot, and perhaps still missed someone."

"We can do that tomorrow then, when Xander's awakens." Giles said wearily as he rubbed his tired face. He turned to Qui-Gon, giving him a polite look. "Now Qui-Gon, how about joining us for a meal, you can tell us more of yourself at the same time."

"I'd be delighted to partake in your feast." Qui-Gon said forcing a smile he did not feel as he followed after Giles. The group of teenagers moved into the cargo ship and began moving out food supplies. Buffy even took out a miniature heater and began cooking up some foodstuff in a pot with a practiced air.

Rommie handed him a cup of water as Qui-Gon began sharing his past, at least those that were common knowledge to those in his world. He told them about the Jedi, a group of Force users who maintained peace and stability among most of the Republic planets in his world. He told them of the Sith as well, dark Force users, and the politics rampant in the Republic.

All the time, Qui-Gon was observing the small group in front of him. He could feel the strong Force presence in all of them, even the one named Cloud who was supposedly from a reality different from the rest of the group. The only exception to the rule was Rommie, which was not surprising since she had revealed she was an Android. Qui-Gon longed for a Midi-chlorians detector from the Jedi Temple so he could find out how much potential in the Force this people possess.

"That's amazing, a dedicated group of guardians who watch over the different planets." Giles said in a respectful voice. "In a way it is not unlike the Watcher's Council of my reality who guard the world from the supernatural… though I have to admit, the politics in the Council can be… quite ugly at times, we are after all only just human."

"That is true. Not everyone has undergone Jedi training to learn to better control their baser desires." Qui-Gon said understandingly.

"Well my tomato soup is done." Buffy said from beside the pot she had placed on the heater. Willow began helping her scoop the food out into bowls.

"Don't worry, ever since Buffy got the powers of that Piper person, she also gained amazing cooking skills." Cordelia spoke up reassuringly. "I was quite surprised to discover the dishes she made are actually edible and delicious."

"Willow take out one of the bowl will you?" Buffy said flatly as her eyebrow twitched dangerously. "There'll be no soup for Cordelia."

"What! I just gave you a compliment!" Cordelia said as she glared at Buffy in shock.

"You call that a compliment?" Buffy's voice raised an octave.

"Pay them no mind." Giles said aside to Qui-Gon as the two females began bickering behind them. "This is what happens when you put a group of teenagers who are just coming into their puberty in a closed area."

"I… see…" Qui-Gon said as he accepted the soup Rommie passed to him.

"Should I stop them?" Rommie asked idly, though she made no move towards the two girls who were now face to face with each other.

"Oh it would be good for them to let loose once in a while. If it was Xander, he would be calling for a mud wrestling by now." Giles said as he did not heed the fight going on behind him. "We'll only need to intervene when Cordelia starts throwing ice bolts and Buffy starts freezing her."

Rommie observed the two girls for a moment before turning back to Giles.

"Ten minutes." Rommie said simply.

"Ten minutes?" Giles asked raising an eyebrow. "I say five minutes before they lost it."

"If I win you'll be the one oiling my joints next week." Rommie stated.

"Deal." Giles said as a bewildered Qui-Gon looked on. "If I win I'll like some… additions to my Iron man amour."

The two turned to observe the fight even as Qui-Gon shook his head amusedly.

_

* * *

_

In Jamaica

A Slayer dream… Kendra identified quickly as she noted the clarity of the objects around her even as she took in her surroundings. She remembered putting her head down on her pillow before waking up in an empty street lined with houses.

A clash sounded in the distance and Kendra saw a dirt smudged, long haired, wild looking woman knocking down several dustbins, spilling their contents. The woman growled at Kendra and quickly moved towards her. Kendra tensed, readying herself for a fight when a seemingly blast of energies slammed into the wild woman, sending her flying back into the rubbish bins.

The woman gave one last growl before disappearing into thin air. Kendra blinked, wondering what the woman was supposed to symbolize in her Slayer dream.

"It's amazing how quickly my powers grew when I am trapped here with that crazy woman." A female voice said from behind Kendra.

Kendra spun around instantly, finding herself face to face with a brown haired woman in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked, stepping backwards carefully.

"Ah huh." The woman said shaking her finger at Kendra. "I am the one with the question. Why do you go out every night to slay the demons and save the innocents?"

"It is my duty." Kendra replied instantly.

A frown appeared on the woman's head as she observed Kendra.

"That's it? That's your answer?" The woman asked giving Kendra a careful look.

"Yes, being a Slayer is what I am born for, and I will fulfill my duty." Kendra replied, wondering if the woman was an emissary from the Powers That Be trying to pass her a message.

"Oh." The woman said sounding disappointed in Kendra's choice of answer. "Having a calling doesn't necessary make it a sworn duty you know."

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

"What do I mean? That is really something you have to find out on your own." The woman replied. "As for who I am, I am Piper Halliwell, once of the Charmed Ones… now trapped within the bloodline of hundreds over girls… together with that crazy woman… I will seek you out again in time Kendra Young. I hope when I next see you, you'll finally realize what it means to be a Charmed Slayer…"

Kendra felt a disturbing feeling swept over her as the houses, street, together with the woman disappeared with a swirl of light, as if flushed down a drain. With a frightened gasp, Kendra woke up, clutching her bed sheets to her chest as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Who is that woman?" Kendra muttered to herself, as she wondered what her latest Slayer dream was trying to tell her to do.

**

* * *

**

Side Note:

Alright, I've finally answered some questions in this story. *wipes sweat off forehead* I've been typing out this chapter from 8pm to past midnight non-stop. My eyes are starting to burn out. Anyway hope you guys likes this chapter. :) leave some reviews for me if you do like it :p that's the only way I'll know if someone appreciates this chapter.

By the way, thanks to everyone who had previously reviewed my stories. You've all kept me going on :p


	6. Home Base 2

**Story Title:** Dungeon Monk Xander

**Crossover:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multiple x'overs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek Voyager, Stargate SG-1, Maburaho, Mx0, Final Fantasy VII, Anarchy Online, Andromeda, Warcraft, Phantom Brave and Charmed, all rights belong to their creators for which I am grateful because they were some of my favourite shows/games/animes. I also do not own any of the characters, items, and concepts of the Dungeon Monk which I had taken from the Phantom Brave game created by NIS America. The concept of the Dungeon Monk was fleshed out into something suitable for the story so no part of the story should be used as a guide for the actual content of the game itself.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Author's Notes:** This a bit of an odd ball of a fic. To my knowledge, Phantom Brave wasn't a very well known game even though it was one of the best strategy rpgs out there in the market. During one brainstorming session, I realized that the Dungeon Monk class can fit in with Xander's prophecy of 'The One Who Sees'. No prior knowledge to the game is needed. I am taking liberties with the nano-bots in the Anarchy Online game. They will differ from the actual game play itself.

**Chapter 6: Home Base 2**

_In their second home base filled with buildings from (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online)_

Cloud woke up in the chilly morning air… he froze as he realised that the sky above him was in a greyish hue. There was also the fact that there was no sun in sight even though light was streaming down from somewhere. In an abrupt moment, the memories of everything that had happened yesterday came back to him, causing the normally stoic man to heave a heavy sigh.

While he might have told the man Giles and his charges that he would join them in their adventures, it was more because he could no longer return back to his old life rather then a desire to journey with them. All the same, he had to admit that he was intrigued about the dungeon making powers of the boy Xander.

Xander had waked up shortly after the group had decided to turn in for the night. As Willow had pointed out to Cloud and Qui-Gon, there is no day or night in the dungeon. Thus they rest by intervals which were set by some digital clock Cloud had never seen before. The interval where they slept was called rest time, while the interval where they were awake was called day time.

It was while Willow was explaining the intricacies of the dungeons to the newcomers, that Xander had stumbled out of the cargo ship looking at Qui-Gon in surprise. There had been a brief introduction on both sides before the group began dragging blankets and sleeping bags from the ship onto the streets and prepare for their rest interval. Giles volunteered to sleep in the cargo ship when they realised that the supplies of blankets was not enough for everyone.

Qui-Gon did offer to lead them to his home, the Jedi Temple which had apparently been replicated in the dungeon. Supposedly the rooms were furnished and it would be more comfortable for them to rest in. Giles however, had been obviously uncomfortable about sleeping in a place they had not explored yet. Cloud had also detected a hint of uncertainty from Giles as the older man looked at Qui-Gon. Though it was not obvious, Giles apparently still did not fully trust the two newcomers yet. The older man who was the unspoken leader of the small group had insisted that they slept together for the duration while they were in this dungeon until they had time to explore the surrounding area.

Rommie would stand guard while they slept as she had no need for biological sleep. The seemingly unthreatening young boy, Xander, had immediately collapsed into his make shift bed roll after he had finished his meal. It was hard to imagine that the young boy would have such an immerse power as to be able to create realities when he looked like just another ordinary teenager.

Looking around him, Cloud silently wiggled out from his sleeping bag. The three girls, Cordelia, Buffy and Willow slept in a distance away from the men, with Rommie seated in a lotus position in front of them like a mother guarding their virtue. Xander, who occupied the sleeping bag to Cloud's left, was apparently still asleep as was almost everyone else. Qui-Gon who took the sleeping bag on the right side of Cloud was sitting on the sleeping bag instead of sleeping in it. The older man was seated in a position similar to Rommie. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady. Whatever the man was doing, it looked like some kind of meditation exercise, and Cloud had no intention of disturbing him.

Getting up, he quickly equipped himself with his weapon, intending to take this chance to explore this dungeon while everyone was still asleep. His soft leather boots made no sound as he walked down the stone cobbled pavement. He did saw Rommie opening her eyes to look at him before giving him a nod as she resumed her silent sentry duty.

Passing shops that sold various foodstuff, he reached a crossroad and decided to take a path down to the road where he had not explored yesterday with Cordelia.

"I see you are awake." A soft voice spoke. Cloud turned around and saw Giles coming out of what looked like a bookstore with several paperbacks novels in his hands.

"Yes, I didn't want to disturb anyone so I decided to explore." Cloud said as Giles moved closer towards him.

"That's a good idea. There's still two more hours till the rest interval is over, and the children, especially Xander, need their rest." Giles said as he walked with Cloud down the street. "Though it is a good thing that I met you, you currently don't have a comm. badge. It would be problematic if we need to contact you in a hurry. If you don't mind, I'll tag along while we explore this place together."

"I wouldn't mind the company." Cloud said with a nod as the two men walked down the silent street, looking at the shop windows around them. "So what did you uncover so far?"

"From the knowledge I absorbed from the data pads I found yesterday, this whole portion of the town seemed to be taken from a planet called Rubi-Ka, a planet where they had advanced nano-science to the extreme." Giles explained as he waved his hands to encompass the shops around him. "So far I had not seen any advanced nano-technology equipments, but we did uncover a whole cache of advanced medical supplies. We'll be taking some of the supplies to analyze on Voyager when we get back."

"Nano-technology?" Cloud asked with solemn curiously. "I have never heard of such a word. And this Voyager is this starship you were talking about yesterday? The ship that can fly in the stars? I would like to see such a marvel."

"I am sure you'll be seeing Voyager soon. Regarding nano-technology, it is the manipulation of very small… robots to achieve a certain effect." Giles said as he stumbled for a simple description that could explain the basic of an advanced science to Cloud. "Do not worry about it though, I plan to use my magical ability to do an information transfer to all of you once I've sorted out all the absorbed information I have in my head."

"Your type of magic seems very different to what I am used to." Cloud said showing mild interest. "From the conversations I had with you yesterday, you were saying that your magic is closely related to information?"

"Ah… the information type ability is still quite new to me, I am afraid I am still learning to use it as I go along. Currently, I've used it for identification, absorbing and passing of knowledge." Giles said modestly. "There's quite a story behind how I've gotten it. I'm afraid what we told you and Qui-Gon yesterday was but the bare essentials. Our group has encountered some… extraordinary stuff during the months' worth of time we've spent here."

"Really?" Cloud said raising an eyebrow as he looked at Giles. "I am all ears."

"Well, you know that Xander's the one that created these sub-realities, or as we called them, dungeons. He also bears some other… unique abilities." Giles said after a short pause. "It actually all began on one Halloween night…"

* * *

_In their second home base filled with buildings from (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online)_

Willow knew she was dreaming, or at least, she was aware that she was still physically asleep. Part of the reason was because she had a bird's eye view of herself and Buffy as they lay sleeping in the sleeping bags. Rommie sat in front of their two sleeping forms, keeping a silent guard over the group. Qui-Gon was doing some sort of meditation on top of his sleeping bag, Xander's still asleep, and from her vantage point of view, she saw Cloud waking up and putting on his equipments before walking down the road, most presumably to explore the surroundings.

"Well this is something new." Willow said to herself as she looked down at her transparent ghost like form which was floating above everyone else while her real body was still sleeping below. Her form seemed more like her ghost Halloween self then Xander's astral projection form. Xander's astral projection tends to be solid and able to interact with the environment, whereas Willow highly doubted that she could even interact with the environment. Heck, she was not even sure if anyone could see her right now.

To test her theory, she floated in front of Rommie, meeting her eye to eye. The android did not even flinch, her eyes seemed not to see Willow's spirit self which was hovering right in front of her.

"I guess I am right." Willow said thoughtfully as she pondered what to do next. "I wonder how I am supposed to wake up…"

Willow floated above her physical body dubiously for a moment before deciding to reach down and touch her physical self. There was a sensation, a tug on her spirit self as she was pulled back into her body with force. Willow's physical body jerked as she gave a loud gasp, coming awake all of a sudden.

"Willow? Are you alright?" Rommie asked as she turned around to face her, worry evident on her face.

Willow blinked, looking around her as she sat up.

"I think I got a new power." Willow said sounding a bit bemused. "Never mind, I'll tell you guys later. Since I am up, how about helping me to fix some breakfast for everyone? I don't have the memories of a great cook like Buffy, but I cooked for myself often whenever my parents left me alone at home."

* * *

_In their second home base filled with buildings from (Final Fantasy VII, Mx0, Btvs (Star Wars version) and Anarchy Online)_

"So sometime while you were asleep, your spirit somehow exists outside your body… and you were able to fully control your spirit form?" Giles asked, his eyes serious as the small group gathered in front of a make shift table, which had been dragged out of one of the shops for the occasion. Plates of eggs, sunny side up, lay on the long table in neat rows, courtesy of Rommie, Willow and Buffy. The later had woken to help out after her sleep was disturbed by the smell of fried eggs.

"Yeah, it was something new though." Willow said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I don't ever remember Phoebe encountering this aspect in her powers. She did experience dream visions, but from what I have of her memories, she had never exists outside in a spirit form."

"From your description, it sounds like some kind of astral projection, the spiritual kind, which is more common in our world, then the physical astral projection that Xander possessed." Giles said with a frown. "Could both aspects of your powers have crossed with each other?"

"I don't think so…" Xander said thoughtfully. "Each of the Charmed sisters controlled very different aspects of their Charmed abilities. They did use spells to switch their powers among themselves a few times, but having their abilities merge together? Never in my memories."

"So what does that mean?" Buffy asked with interest. "Am I going to get Willow's visions or your telekinesis next?"

"I really have no idea." Xander said with a grimace. "But now that I think about it, there might be another reason for Willow existing as a spirit form… Willow, remember what you dressed as for Halloween?"

"Oh… I dressed as a ghost of me." Willow said, blinking as she realised what Xander was hinting at. "You're thinking my Halloween ghost abilities might have somehow merged into my visions ability?"

"That's not impossible, what with the unorthodox way that we broke the Halloween spell on ourselves, it might be possible that our Halloween personas are still living on inside us." Xander said seriously. "After all, you all know that for my case, I've already met a few of my Halloween selves that I've later absorbed."

"Whatever the case is, we need to keep a careful watch on this new development." Giles added. "Astral projection in spirit form, or rather, spirit walking, is considered a dangerous art in our world. There have been cases where witch doctors or shamans became unresponsive after a spirit walk. It is assumed that their spirits were somehow lost, never able to return back to their bodies. Be careful with how you use your new gift Willow."

"I will." Willow replied with a nod. "So what are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we do need to scan our second home base for any more living beings that might have been trapped here." Xander noted. "After that I was thinking of going dungeon crawling again. I know it is Sunday today, and we normally only go on Saturdays, but I was thinking it might be a good introduction to Cloud and Qui-Gon. Sort of a tour of what they should expect if they are staying with us."

"I don't mind going on more treasure hunting trips, especially if we net huge profits again like this dungeon." Cordelia said waving at the buildings in their second home base.

"I am quite interested in seeing this sub-reality creation ability of yours as well." Qui-Gon remarked from his position besides Rommie. The bearded man had been remarkably silent the whole morning as he listened to their conversations, his eyes keenly observing everyone.

"Actually if you don't mind, I'll like to propose an idea." Rommie spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "If it's possible, I'd like to be left out of the dungeon crawling trip. Xander, you've mentioned that you could control the flow of time in the sub-realities you created, didn't you?"

"Ah yes… I can do that." Xander replied, wondering what Rommie was getting at.

"I am thinking of asking you to greatly increase the flow of time here in the second home base, while time flows as normal in the sub-reality you'll be dungeon crawling in." Rommie explained. "I plan to make some much needed upgrades to the cargo ship, as well as map out and scan the second home base for any living creatures while you were all away."

There was a moment of stunned silence as Xander absorbed Rommie's words, seemingly understanding her intentions. He gave a blink and then grinned sheepishly.

"That's a great idea Rommie!" Xander said excitedly, looking a bit abashed that he did not think of it first. "I can make it so that two months here is but a minute of time in the dungeon we're going to, or something close to that. How long do you estimate yourself needing?"

"How about two months here for every ten minutes in the dungeon you are going to?" Rommie suggested. "You'll take a while to clear the next dungeon. If you take one hour, it would be a year's worth of time for me. I am an android, so I can survive that long without companionship."

"But are you alright with this arrangement?" Giles asked. "One year is a long time."

"I'll be fine. I just need Xander to bring a few items from Voyager first." Rommie said as she began thinking out a list. "Energy generators, data pads containing Voyager's technologies which I can use to upgrade the cargo ship, and the materials needed to do the modifications. I'll need the universal translator as well. If I am spending a year's time here, I'll need to know what the words in the various shops and apartments meant."

"Done, let's get something to write down and I can begin ferrying the stuff." Xander said with a nod. "I remember that Voyager has a lot of raw materials which we didn't use, in the cargo bay…"

* * *

_In their first home base filled with cars and Voyager_

Qui-Gon felt a sense of wonder as a powerful and complex weave of Force presence unlike any he had ever seen began building up around Xander. The Force wind, invisible to the sight, but visible to his Force senses, surrounded all of them as Xander teleported everyone to what seemed to be the group's original home base. The whole journey took less than a second and Qui-Gon found himself in a grassland type of area filled with some sort of primitive vehicles and a large starship of a design he had never seen before. The starship was saucer shape with gentle contours, looking more like a civilian luxury cruiser then a battle-harden ship of the stars. From the conversations he had overheard this morning, the starship seemed to be named Voyager.

"Alright, let's get to work." Rommie said from her position besides the cargo ship that Xander had teleported back from home base 2. "Let's begin storing the materials into the cargo ship for delivery to the second home base. First we will need the following…"

The next three hours passed quickly as the android began directing everyone into Voyager to carry out materials to be deposited in the cargo ship. Throughout the loading process, Qui-Gon learned of the unique technologies of the Voyager, like the replicators which could replicate any kind of food, and the transporters which could teleport anyone within Voyager's range.

Qui-Gon had watched as the small group of teenagers and the man Giles, began putting on their metal armours, in preparation of their next dungeon crawl trip. Xander left briefly to teleport Rommie and the fully loaded cargo ship to home base 2 before returning.

"Well I hope you guys are prepared." Xander said, his voice sounded excited over the comm. device connected to his armour. "I'll be creating a new dungeon from our reality and a space faring reality that I've discovered a while back. It would be a small low leveled dungeon to start Cloud and Qui-Gon with, so I foresee no problem. This way we could be able to cover everyone, especially since Cloud and Qui-Gon do not have their own armours yet."

"I just hope we can net more goodies this time round as well." Cordelia remarked as she crossed her arms. "I certainly wouldn't mind a new starship or two."

"Well give me a minute." Xander said as his armour form stood still.

Qui-Gon frowned as he sensed the large amount of energy emitting from the boy. He felt a sense of amazement as he wondered just who this boy was, to be able to use these Force skills that he had never heard of before. And in that regards, all of the teenagers and Giles seemed to be gifted with strange Force abilities, though none seemed to possess as much power as the boy. The young red head girl was however a close second in terms of raw power. The only time he had sensed a similar strong Force presence was in the presence of some of the more powerful Jedi Masters, like Mace and Yoda.

"It's done." Xander said after a minute. "Willow, if you will do your vision thing."

"Alright." Willow who was decked out in a female version of the iron armour replied. "I see a small cemetery… there are a horde of what looks like Roswell greys wandering around. They also looked to be unarmed, but they are most certainly mindless energy constructs, nothing alive about them. Scattered around the cemetery are what looked like glowing crystals of some sort… I am afraid that's all that my vision is showing. I sense no danger crossing over there."

"Roswell greys huh…" Xander's voice sounded amused. "Well let's see how they would fare against us. Everyone, prepare yourself, we're leaving."

An invisible Force wind began building up around everyone as everyone prepared their weapons. Qui-Gon telekinetically manipulated his light saber in his hand, switching it on. A blue blade of light hummed into being.

"Hey! I recognised that!" Xander began in surprise as he sighted Qui-Gon's glowing blue blade just as the teleportation took effect and the whole group found themselves appearing in cemetery littered with tombstones and glowing crystals.

The horde of what Willow had named the Roswell greys, small humanoid creatures barely reaching the height of a grown man's waist, spotting grey skin and large heads, turned as one as they launched themselves at the group threateningly. Cordelia visibly flinched back as their latest batch of enemies moved like some grey deformed zombie squads.

"Well, they don't look so tough." Buffy remarked dubiously. In front of her, Xander was giving Qui-Gon a firm look.

"We'll talk later." Xander said to Qui-Gon with a note of finality.

Qui-Gon blinked, wondering what the boy would want to talk about as he watched Xander turned and led the charge against the small grey aliens. Observing the fight at the back of the group for a moment, Qui-Gon took note of the fire power of the iron armours as powerful plasma blast tore into the grey humanoid creatures. Those grey skinned creatures that were critically injured all vanished into motes of light, much to Qui-Gon's surprise. The lack of life force when he tried to scan the creatures with the Force also confirmed the group's words that these creatures were not really alive.

"I guess I had better help." Qui-Gon mused rhetorically as he leapt into the battle, the grey humanoid creatures looked harmless, but their numbers are enough to overwhelm the small group of iron clad teenagers. He slashed his light saber through the chest of one of the creature and watched it dissolve into light motes. "Hmm…interesting..."

* * *

_In Level 5 dungeon (BtVS/ SG-1) – Common Items: Tombstones, Zero Point Modules (ZPMs), Common Enemies: Asgard (Weaponless)_

"This feels like an insult." Buffy said with a huff as the last of the grey humanoid creatures was defeated. "Those things didn't even inflict any damage on us, we just went through the whole lot of them like knife on butter."

"I wonder what they truly are. I didn't even work up a sweat." Xander mused before turning to face Qui-Gon. "But now's not the time for that. Qui-Gon, that blade of yours, it belongs to you?"

"Yes, it is called a light saber, all Jedi carries them." Qui-Gon replied as he switched off his blue light blade and attached the silver cylindrical handle back to his belt.

"So these light blades… they come in different colours? Blue, green and red?" Xander asked sounding a little persistence. The others began to turn and looked at Xander, wondering what he was going about.

"The Jedi used either blue or green blades. Only the Sith, practitioners of the dark side of the Force use the red blades." Qui-Gon answered gravely as he observed the boy. "How did you know of the colour of the blades?"

"Well, I guess that means my suspicions are true." Xander said in a voice that sounded like awe. "I am able to scry into various realities and see the events happening in current time. A while ago, I scry into my home reality, and was able to see people wielding light blades of different colours. Come to think of it, your whole robe attire was similar to theirs', I just never noticed it till now. What this meant is that you, or rather, the real you, shares the same reality as us."

Xander finished his statement, waving an arm to encompass Willow, Buffy, Cordelia and Giles, who seemed just as startled at the news.

"I see." Qui-Gon said in surprise. "You did introduce yourself as coming from a planet called Earth in our early conversations, but I'm afraid I've never heard of a planet by that name."

"That's because we are separated by a very large distance." Xander answered. "Most probably a few thousand light years away from each other. That is if what little I've currently learnt of Federation Science is correct."

"Federation Science?' Cloud asked sounding puzzled.

"Xander refers to the scientific knowledge of the people who built Voyager. We've been going through Voyager's database periodically to learn their various science subjects." Giles explained. "The Voyager belongs to a government calling themselves the United Federation of Planets, thus the name Federation Science. There are still quite a bit of things you and Qui-Gon still do not know about our group. Hopefully if you stay a while longer, both of you would become familiar with such things once I did a massive information dump on all of you."

"I hate to interrupt, but now that you're all done with the who's from where, can we please continue with our treasure hunts?" Cordelia said impatiently behind them. She held a tricorder in her hands as she began scanning the glowing orange crystal object that she had picked up. The cylindrical object was as long as her arm, but almost fist size in width. Cordelia looked at the group as she held up the crystal. "The tricorder can't identify the crystal cell thing, but whatever it is, the energy output coming from it is off the charts. The tricorder can't even give me the lowest estimate of the energy readings! All it says is that it is some sort of super powerful energy cell."

"There are quite a few of these energy cells scattered around." Willow noted as she looked around the small cemetery. "Maybe we could gather them and bring them back to Rommie for analysis?"

"Good idea Willow." Giles said in approval. "Other than these energy cells, the only thing of worth seems to be the tombstones. I doubt any of you would want to carry a tombstone back."

"No thanks." Buffy said sarcastically. "Sunnydale has enough of those to last me for years. Come on let's gather up those energy cells, Rommie's waiting for us."

* * *

_In home base 2 – 1 month had passed_

The scans the cargo ship had made revealed no other living presence in home base 2. Once that task was settled, Rommie had begun setting up the basic tools needed for the upgrade of the cargo ship itself. The first and foremost task had been to set up several generators. According to her plans, Rommie had ordered Xander and the others to store enough supplies on the ship to keep the generators running for two years. This assured that energy would be no problem during her stay here. The next task was the setting up of a replicator so that Rommie could replicate any needed parts for the cargo ship. Once that was done, the last task would be the actual upgrade of the ship.

Being an Android, Rommie needed only minimum rest. And thus, by the end of 1 month, the cargo ship had been outfitted with a more powerful sensor, two small pulse phaser weapons, and increased engine speed. As the end of the first month neared, Rommie decided that it was time to take a break and explore home base 2.

"A map of home base 2 would be a good idea…" Rommie said, arming herself with a universal translator as she set off down the empty streets.

* * *

_In home base 2 – 1 week later_

A month and a week later, Rommie discovered one of her greatest find in one of the shops located within the nearby district. Entering, she had at first found the shop filled with what looks to be silver mechanical robots. Walking among the robots, she had been surprised when one of them, in the shape of a parrot, activated just as Rommie sent an electronic signal into the bot to determine its function.

"asd wekj qwosd klkdf." The parrot robot said as the universal translator began translating. "Nanobot 83-34 activated. Abilities: Nano healing and nano shields. What is your request?"

"A nanobot?" Rommie stepped back in surprise. Taking out her tricorder, she began a more thorough scan of the robot in front of her. Her eyes widened at the readings that appeared. "A robot made of millions of inter-locking nano machines! Incredible, I've never seen any technologies like this."

"What is your function?" Rommie asked as the translator began translating her words.

"Functions include: Nano healing, nano shields and revert back to liquid form." Nanobot 83-34 replied.

"Really." Rommie said, intrigued by the functions listed. "Nanobot 83-34, revert back to liquid form."

"Noted." Nanobot 83-34 said as it literally melted in front of Rommie's eyes. A pool of silver, looking like mercury laid on the shelf where the parrot shaped robot once stood.

"Nanobot 83-43, revert back to your parrot form." Rommie commanded again.

The pool of silver began to shiver and shudder as it shifted back to its parrot shape.

"Revert back to solid form completed." Nanobot 83-43 replied.

"Interesting." Rommie said as a glint appeared in her eyes. "What is the purpose of liquid and solid form?"

"Liquid form allows for easy storage. Nano abilities are offline while in liquid state." Nanobot 83-43 noted. "Solid form is required for utilisation of nano abilities."

"Hmm…" Rommie mused as she looked around the shop, filled with shelves of nanobots in different shapes and sizes. "I wonder how many I can control at once…"

* * *

_In home base 2 – 3 months later_

Rommie read the name of the shop as the universal translator began translating it for her.

"Mercy's Wonderful Materias?" Rommie read the words, not making any sense out of it.

She entered the shop and looked at the display of the various multiple colour glow balls. The readings from the tricorder indicated that the glow balls were some sort of living energy source, semi-sentient in nature. Reaching out, Rommie picked out a green coloured glow ball. Instantly, she felt the ball latching onto her storage of internal energy as fire bloom around her hands.

"Oh my!" Rommie said letting go of the sentient ball creature, cutting off the connection. Instantly the fire died out and her internal energy storage was restored back to her control. "Apparently these glow balls could latch onto energy and produce various effects… A pity though since I can't seem to control it."

Rommie stepped out of the shop after half an hour of looking around and proceed to the next shop across the straight. The translator spit out the translation of the shop's name.

"7th heaven… I wonder what they sell…" Rommie said as she stepped in.

* * *

_In home base 2 – 1 year had past_

The small group of dungeon crawlers appeared in the second home base, all of them carrying arm loads of the strange energy cells. They stumbled back in shock as they saw the changes made to home base 2 while they were away.

"Wow…" Xander said as he stared at the cargo ship in front of him, or rather, what used to be the cargo ship.

The small ship now bear a gleaming silver armour and five pulse weapons attached to the top and bottom of the ship. The new cargo ship looks more like a large fighter than just a simple ship used to ferry goods.

"You're back." A voice said from behind the group.

Turning around, Xander's jaws dropped even more as he took in the sight of Rommie surrounded by what seemed to be a sea of small silver robots in various animal shapes.

"What is going on Rommie?" Giles asked, voicing the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Let's just say I came upon some new friends while exploring home base 2." Rommie said with a smile as she waved at her small robot army. "These are nanobots, from the planet Rubi-Ka. All of them bear different but useful nano abilities and I did much of the upgrading of the cargo ship and home base 2 with their help. It's amazing what they could help construct within a year."

"You upgraded home base 2?" Cordelia asked incredulously.

"Yes, I built several powerful generators as well as lay down electric lines to each of the shops and apartments that needed the supply." Rommie explained. "Basically home base 2 is able to sustain itself without any outside help now. I've also prepared apartments for each of you as well as map up the whole area into the PADDs. Descriptions of all the items in the various shops have also been inputted into the database."

"And you did all these within a year." Buffy said amazed as she accepted the PADDs device Rommie begun to pass to each of them. The small palm top device booted up at a press from Buffy, showing a detailed map of home base 2.

"I've a bit of help, so not all the credit is mine." Rommie remarked as she pointed to the nanobots. "I've also set the nanobots' default language to our own so that all of you can communicate with them. Some of them could be quite useful in battles if you bring them along. They are a little fragile though, so they need a lot of protection."

"This is so cool." Xander remarked as he took off his helmet and bend down to observe one of the penguin nanobot. "So what's its name?"

"Nano bot 123-432 initiating behaviour protocol. Please to meet you." The penguin nanobot in front of Xander replied.

"This is amazing." Willow said in an excited voice before turning away from the nanobots. She began scrolling the map in the PADD, pausing as she saw one of the shop names in the map. "Hey, there's a name in the map, 'Willow's apartment' above the grocery shop in street 30. There's also one for the others. 'Xander's apartment' above the bar in street 25…"

"Yes, those are your individual apartments that I've customised for all of you during your stay in home base 2." Rommie noted. "I've also given all the streets a naming system from Street 1, starting from here, to Street 55. I've putted up street signs all over the streets so you can't get lost. A personal replicator has also been set up in each of your apartments. A transporter system is also installed at the end of each street for easy convenience."

"That's incredible... Thank you Rommie, for all the effort you put in." Giles said in surprise. "I have never expected you to do so many things in such a short time."

"Well, one year is quite a long time for me, and the nanobots really speed up a lot of the process." Rommie said humbly before flashing them a smile. "Now, how about all of you take a rest in your individual apartments first before we gather back here for a meal?"

"That's a good idea." Buffy said as she walked towards Rommie, placing her armful of energy cells onto the cobbled street. "But first, here are our spoils from the latest dungeon crawling. They seemed to be energy cells of some sort, but the tricorder was unable to identify them. We're hoping you might be able to give us some clues."

Rommie picked up one of the cells as she ran her own tricorder scans over it. "I'll look over it. In the meantime just leave the cells here and go freshen up. This will be our official meeting place in home base 2. Let's meet back here at 1700 hr…"

* * *

_In Boston_

Faith gasped for breath, flicking her hands out causing the vampire who was trying to drain the young woman in front of her to explode into dust.

"Run!" Faith cried out, before turning around to freeze the group of vampire who was advancing towards her position.

The young woman gave a whimper before dashing off down the alley into the main street. Faith quickly began to apply her explosive powers on each of the frozen vampire, neutralizing them into dust clouds.

"Damn it, this sucks." Faith gasped, feeling her body shook with exhaustion as she dusted the last of the vampires.

Four weeks ago, she was back in her abusive home, trapped between a two timing father and a mother who drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She had lay in her little bed, and had a weird dream about meeting a lady called Piper, who had asked her a question that changed her life. _If she had power, what would she do with it?_

Faith had answered flippantly that she would save the world of course. She had meant it as a joke. After all, it was a dream right? She did not expect to wake up in downtown L.A. which was overrun by vampires and demons, creatures that should never have existed in the first place. L.A. was under military lock down, no one would be able to come in or out, and there's worrying news that the government was planning to nuke the city soon to prevent the vampires and demons from getting a foothold in the world.

When she had first been attacked by a demon, Faith had quickly discovered that she seemed to have some strange powers to freeze time and cause things to explode. She had also realised that she had no way to go back home. Not that she would ever want to go back in the first place. And thus, out of a sense of obligation to save the others, because she now had the power to do so, and also for her own survival, she began patrolling the streets, to at least make the area a bit safer.

Food had become an issue, though the government did drop large canisters of emergency rations into parts of the city every day. Faith felt a bit of resentment that the people trapped within the city had become just like caged animals.

A sharp scream down the street caused Faith to break out of her brooding. Quickly she ran out of the alley to combat the newest threat. She paused as she sighted the three foot tall, bug faced demon that was slashing at the humans gathered in the street with its large pincer like hands.

"Crap." Faith said as she rushed forward feeling a bit light headed. She had been using her powers the whole day and was beginning to feel the strain on her body. But there's no way she could let the demon continue to kill everyone.

Faith threw out her hands to freeze the demon but it seemed to have no effect on the creature. She tried blasting it into pieces but all that happened was a soft pop of flame that flickered on the demon's armoured skin before dying out. The demon turned to face Faith as it felt the weak attack and growled as it pounced towards her.

"Not looking good." Faith gasped through ragged breath as she tried to turn tail and run.

Her weak legs however tangled together, causing her to tumble to the ground. Faith had just in time to turn back and see the demon leaping down at her, slashing with his claws…

The whole scene shimmered and Faith found herself in a small suburb with rows of buildings. The woman that Faith had seen just once, and most probably the one that dump her in L.A. stood in front of her with a smile.

"You passed." Piper said in approval. "The first potential to have actually passed. I was getting worried that I was setting the test too hard."

"What?" Faith asked incensed and confused, as she pushed herself off the streets, looking around her. "You are telling me all the things in L.A. were a test? What about my powers…"

Faith flicked out her hands experimentally but the woman, Piper remained unaffected.

"Yes, the whole L.A. overrun with demons was a simulation. I wanted to see if you are worthy of being a Charmed one, after all, the powers I am going to gift to you is something that could cause a lot of problems in the wrong hands." Piper said evenly, a hard look in her eyes.

"Powers that you are going to pass me?" Faith asked looking at Piper with wide eyes as she repeated the woman's words.

"Yes, from hence forth. You, Faith Lehane, is now a Charmed one, with the full package of witchy powers and the ability to freeze time." Piper said with a smile. "The powers of explosion would come to you as your powers grew stronger. But in the meantime, there's something you must do."

Piper waved her hands and part of the streets dissolved into a silver mirror, showing the faces of a young man, three young women and an older man.

"Go to Sunnydale, find these people. Look for Alexander Lavelle Harris or Rupert Giles. They would have the answers that you will need." Piper said as the building around her began to fade away. "Remember, if you want answers, go there…"

"Wait!" Faith cried out as the woman disappeared, leaving her in darkness. There was a sudden jerk as Faith began falling from great height. Fear lumped in her throat, opening her mouth, preparing to scream, Faith… woke up… in cold sweat.

"What the hell?" Faith whispered to herself, switching on her bed light as she looked around the familiar confines of her small dirty room. "That dream seems so real."

Her hands accidentally knocked over a glass of water on the bed stand and Faith instinctively flicked her hands. Faith gasped at the sight of the frozen glass and the water spilling from it, stuck in mid air. After a minute of staring in shock, she quickly took hold of the cup, scooped the spilled water back in and placed in back onto the bed stand.

"It is real." Faith said in awe. "It is real."

For a moment, Faith sat on her bed as she tried to gather her thoughts. A few minutes passed, before she suddenly leapt out of bed and grabbed her bag. Opening her drawers, she began stuffing her clothes as well as her small cache of coins and notes into the bag.

"It's time to leave this dump and find this Sunnydale place." Faith said with a grim smile as she zipped her bag, changing quickly into new clothes, and slipped out of the house, without looking back. She had the power now, and she would leave this life behind her, for a hopefully better one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Faith is the first of the Charmed Potentials, and around the world, more are awakening…


	7. Changing Times

**Story Title: Dungeon Monk Xander**

**Crossover:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multiple x'overs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or plots from, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek Voyager, Stargate SG-1, Maburaho, Mx0, Final Fantasy VII, Anarchy Online, Andromeda, Warcraft, Phantom Brave and Charmed, all rights belong to their creators for which I am grateful because they were some of my favourite shows/games/animes. I also do not own any of the characters, items, and concepts of the Dungeon Monk which I had taken from the Phantom Brave game created by NIS America. The concept of the Dungeon Monk was fleshed out into something suitable for the story so no part of the story should be used as a guide for the actual content of the game itself.

Last of all, this is a work of fanfiction, done without profit, and just a fan's way of saying how much he liked the TV shows and games enough to spend his time out of work and studies to write something to carry on the memories of the shows and games.

**Chapter 7: Changing Times**

In her makeshift lab, a mechanic lab that Rommie had staked for herself in Home Base 2, Rommie observed one of the energy cells the group had brought back keenly. The device was glowing with a soft orange light as she hooked it to for testing apparatus, Rommie watched with controlled disbelief as she looked at the energy output shown on the small screen in front of her.

The tricorder was detecting chronoparticles and subspace energies. The massive energies generating from the energy cell seemed to renew itself at an astounding rate, with a small output of quantum decay. If her theory was right, the group might have gotten themselves a horde of energy cells from their latest dungeon crawl that was able to output zero point energies.

Rommie shook her head in wonderment. In physics, zero-point energy is the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may possess and is the energy of the ground state of the system. She had not known of any race, even in her own reality that was able to create such a technology.

Rommie had counted nineteen of such energy cells in total. Based on the entropy rate of the energy cells, one such energy cell could effectively power the whole of Home Base 2 for the next few thousand years. And if she was to integrate one such cell into her android body, she could effectively exists for the next few thousand years or a millennium, depending on her power consumption, without needing to recharge every few weeks. The thought completed floored her as she tried to get her emotional programs under control.

If she was able to hook up these zero point energy cells to the group's current technological base, the group would effectively be able to live the rest of their lives in the sub-realities, especially since the Star Trek replicator technologies would have been able to provide for all of their material needs. Looking at the current time that was displayed on the nearby timer, Rommie decided that she would hold off news of her discovery until Xander and the others woke up from their sleep in a few hours of time. After all, the group had a pretty packed day, and the news could wait for another few hours, giving her ample time to create a "bridge", a power tapper, that could transfer power safely from the zero point energy cells to the rest of their technologies.

Once that was done… then she would start entertaining thoughts about upgrades to her own body, which with the help of the nanobots assisting her, would be a relatively simple task.

OoooO

In the wild chaos of the realities, D'Hoffryn stared at the protected sub-reality in front of him with a mixture of apprehension and fear, something that the Demon Lord had not felt for a long time. When Anyanka had informed him of a mortal teenager who could transverse reality and create sub-realities of them, he had scoffed at the idea. The humans of reality X-HO90 to which Anyanka had come from and was assigned to, had not even reach the state of ascension where reality manipulation of such scale was available to them, at least not through normal means.

But Anyanka had been one of his best agents, and so he had went to the seas of realities to take a look. What he had observed had caused the Demon Lord to feel fear for the first time in the past few hundred years. He had felt new sub realities being created near the reality of X-H090, investigating them had led him to a sight of mortal teenagers battling mindless energy constructs for the spoils in the dungeons. He had seen the mere mortal boy casting an almost impenetrable shield on one of the larger sub-reality he had created, something not even D'Hoffryn himself could do, and which would require power levels equivalent to a Demon Lord.

The boy was most certainly human, though he possessed spiritual powers D'Hoffryn had never seen before in a human from reality X-H090. There was no way the boy could had gotten his powers through mortal parents, not unless one of his blood parent was a member of the Powers that Be, the force of Good in reality X-H090, or a Demon Lord from the Triad that governs the darker side of the balance in that particular reality.

The crux of the problem now was that after the Second Dimensional wars, between the Demi-Gods and the Demon Lords, several centuries after the Elder Gods and Elder Demons somehow managed to destroy each other in one fell shot, casualties had been high on both sides and The Agreement was formed.

Reality X-H090 was declared a neutral zone, and none of the Demi-Gods and Demon Lords was allowed to interfere in affairs in the mortal plane. The surviving Demi-Gods became the Powers that Be, the Force of Good in the reality. The Demon Lords native to the reality formed the Triad, governing the darker aspect of reality X-H090. Each side was allowed to choose mortal champions granted a certain degree of power to keep the Balance between Good and Evil in check.

The Demi-Gods and the Demon Lords also agreed that they would not sire anymore children with mortals, preventing the creation powerful mortals that might disrupt the balance. These half breeds had been used heavily during the Second Dimensional wars, and a few had been powerful enough to kill a Demi-God or Demon Lord, though after the war all half breeds were destroyed in order for the Powers that Be and the Triad to maintain their power pool.

But now… it seemed that one side of the balance in reality X-H090 had broken The Agreement. D'Hoffryn looked at the protected sub-reality before him grimly. Half breeds were known to be able to take on the characteristics of their human parents, so it would not be outwardly evident if the boy was born from either the Higher or Lower Powers. He needed to contact the Triad, after which they would most likely capture the boy to find out who the half breed was descended from. If one of the Demon Lords had sired the boy, it was best for the Triad to deal with the problem before the Powers that Be discovered the existence of the half breed. If the half breed was formed from the union of a mortal and a Power that Be however… well, there would be price to pay.

A ripple of energy and D'Hoffryn disappeared. There were plans to be made and opportunities to be had.

OoooO

The two Outsiders observed the disappearance of the Demon Lord unseen. Both possessed human forms, one was a dark haired male while the other was a blond haired woman. The male in particular was looking at the sport where the Demon Lord left with amusement.

"D'Hoffryn, child of an outsider with a mortal from Reality X-H090. He was born before the Elder Gods from that reality sealed away the Elder Demons, and with their sacrifice, prevented any Outsiders, or beings with powers equal to one of the Elder Ones from entering the section of space under their domain." The man said shaking his head. "The only Elder Ones left alive in that area of space are the three Fates who had become silent observers of the struggles between the descendants of the Gods and Demons."

"Things have certainly changed. Now the children, the Demi-Gods and the Demon Lords, are the one governing Earth and the section of space spreading out from it." The woman agreed. Her attention was on the protected sub-reality in front of them. The powers of D'Hoffryn have been unable to pierce through the protections of the sub-reality and see within. But to the two Outsiders, the protections were as visible and as tough as flimsy cobwebs. They were able to see the going-ons in the sub-reality clearly and enter the sub-reality if they had a wish to. "To think that boy is the mortal reincarnation of Baldr… the fairest, wisest and most charismatic of the Elder Gods, he certainly does not look like him at all."

"That's because his powers are sealed." The man said in silent amusement. "I always said that the only reason why everyone liked him was because his powers were heavily focused in the fields of charisma."

"But he was the wisest of them… or at least the most forgiving one." The woman said with hesitation, turning to look at her companion. "He is the reason why we're still alive…"

"He's also the reason why we're exiled, though with what had happened in that reality, it might have been a good thing we've became Outsiders." The man concluded grimly.

"What are you planning to do Loki?" The woman asked after a moment of silence.

"Right now? Nothing. Though I suspect life will become very interesting for Baldr's incarnation quite soon." The man said with silent humor. "The Demon Lords had no idea about the seals of the Sleeping Gods, they most probably thought he's a half breed."

"It is going to be dangerous for the incarnation especially since much of his true potential is suppressed." The woman noted.

"And knowing Baldr, if he has somehow awakens within the boy, he will still hold on to the pact of the Sleeping Gods, feeding powers to the Great Seals, instead of helping his incarnation survive." The man said shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anyway, if his mortal shell dies, he will be reincarnated again."

"But is this the right thing to do? To just stand aside and watch one of our own, especially _him_ getting killed?" The woman asked, looking around.

"We are no longer one of them Sigyn, we were cast out." The man said, pulling the woman into his arms.

"That's because you tried to kill Baldr." The woman said softly. "Yet even when he was deadly wounded, he still plead to Odin to let us live. Loki, we own Baldr a life debt."

"To Baldr yes, but not his incarnation." Loki said darkly, pulling the woman through the seas of realities with him. "Come on love, let's leave the past behind us. Even if Baldr's incarnation only have access to a mere pittance of his true potential, he will still be more than a match against a Demon Lord. And since we're in the area, I feel like visiting some old haunts. We can't enter Earth or its surrounding space due to the protection of the sleeping Gods, but we can still visit other parts of the galaxies. I remember there were a few planets seeded with humans and other species by one of the Outsiders thousands of years ago. I wonder how those civilizations are thriving. There might be some mischief to be had."

"Loki…" Sigyn said shaking her head resignedly as she followed after her husband, the two of them winking out of sight as the energies of the multi-verse washed over their forms.

OoooO

His mind had been in turmoil at what had happened to him, his new circumstances and what he had seen. It was only his years of self-control that allowed him to project a calm façade while he was with the group of powerful children. Freezing time, creating sub-realities, the powers and technologies this small group possessed was mind boggling.

Some of the powers that the group possessed had affected the Force greatly. The time stopping ability of Buffy, the precognition ability of Willow and the telekinetic ability of Xander resonated with purity and the light side of the Force. The sub-reality creation ability of Xander however emits a sense of balanced Order and Chaos within the Force, something Qui-Gon had never encountered before in his life.

Then there were the magic and elemental manipulation abilities of the group which felt decidedly neutral and almost invisible to his Force senses. If he had not been actively sensing for something while the group access those abilities, Qui-Gon would never have felt the stirring of the Force as those abilities were called into play.

The raw potential for destruction this small group possessed was enough to unnerve Qui-Gon. It was why when even one had retired for rest, Qui-Gon had retreated to the duplicate of the Jedi Temple in Home Base 2 and made way for the Jedi Temple Library. He had intended to search the Jedi records for any mention of the abilities the group had displayed. Entering the large and silent library had been unsettling. Qui-Gon had quickly made his way to the main console in the library, which had been controlled by one of the Librarian on duties in his reality.

The main console taps into all of the databanks in the library, even data that were available only to the Jedi Council. Unfortunately, it required a master code which Qui-Gon had no idea of. Qui-Gon had been planning on hacking his way in, he had not expected to find the system wide open. There were several security notifications which revealed that the system had been forced wide open several months ago, with all the information within the databanks copied out.

Stunned, Qui-Gon's mind came to a blank for a moment. Shaking himself out of his shock, it took him mere seconds to realize what had happened. Rommie had been in Home Base 2 for the equivalent of a year, she must had hacked into the Jedi's records and duplicated their contents. For a moment Qui-Gon felt anger that the immerse knowledge of the Jedi now lies in the hands of an outsider, but the anger abate as he realized that to the group, everything within a sub-reality was salvage. It took a moment before mounting horror took over, as he realized the amount of damage this group could do with such knowledge.

If the group attempted to utilize the Force by using the knowledge of the Jedi without an appropriate guide, they might end up going down the wrong path… to the path of the Sith. And with the special powers already available to the group, turning Sith for any of them would be a very bad thing. Turning, Qui-Gon left the library in a hurry. He needed to find Rommie before she began disseminating Jedi secrets out to the group.

OoooO

Xander stretched lazily as he woke up, lying on the comfortable bed in his apartment. It was located above a bar in the more advanced tech area of Home Base 2, a short distance away from the Jedi Temple to which Qui-Gon had retreated into after everyone had turned in for their rest interval.

The apartment was large, with three rooms, a living room, a dining area and a kitchen compartment. It also came fully furnished. Rommie and the nano-bots had apparently tidied up the place because all the basic facilities had been set up by the time he had taken over the apartment. A replicator had been installed in the wall partition which separated the living room and the dining area, it was where Xander had headed for right after he dragged himself out of bed.

Ordering up some breakfast, consuming them and then washing himself up, Xander was shortly walking out of his apartment in fresh clothes, heading for the transporter down the street. In a few minutes, he was exiting the transporter located at the end of Street 1, walking towards their meeting area.

He found the group already waiting there, Cordelia shooting him an impatient look as they sighted him. "Sorry I am late." Xander said with an unrepentant grin. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Rommie was telling us that the energy cells we found on our dungeon crawling trip, actually generates massive zero point energies!" Willow spoke up excitedly. "She and Qui-Gon have hooked up one of the energy cells to Home Base 2, with another energy cell acting as backup. The two of them have been working while we're resting to set up everything. By her estimate, those two energy cells will be able to supply Home Base 2 with enough energy to continue operations for the next millennium!"

"Huh?" Xander said blinking at the news, trying to make sense of Willow's words.

"She means we can effectively stay here for a million years, if we survive that long." Cordelia translated dryly. "With almost limitless energies and the replicator, all our needs are seen to."

"Wow… I've no idea the energy cells are so powerful." Xander said as a thought occurred to him. "But if that's the case, what will happen if we upgrade the Ironman armors with the energy cells?"

"With almost limitless energies, we'll be able to drastically improve the armors and install more features and weapons onto them." Rommie said, affirming Xander's line of thoughts. "However it will take some time for me to upgrade the armors, even with the nano-bots helping out. I've talked to Giles before meeting up and we might have a way to speed up the process."

Giles who had been standing at the side talking to a weary looking Qui-Gon paused and nodded at the group.

"Right. I've been testing out the limits of my information type magic and have come to the conclusion that I can safely transfer digital knowledge, regardless of the amount to all of you safely." Giles said, addressing the whole group. "As a point of fact, Rommie had compiled a database of all of our gathered knowledge, from the Star Trek Voyager's information banks, knowledge of the books found on our dungeon crawls, the nano-bots and other tech available in Home Base 2. I have already magically implanted this database into myself, allowing me to mentally access this information at any time without any side effects. I plan to pass this magical database to all of you as well."

"That will be great!" Willow cried out enthusiastically, seemingly giddy at the thought of having all those knowledge passed down to her instantly.

"With all these information only a thought away, all of you will have the technical knowledge to upgrade your own armors or do any other technological customizations of your own." Rommie revealed. "Not all of our gathered information will be passed to you however. I've discussed with Qui-Gon and Giles that some information are just too dangerous to be commonly shared. Qui-Gon had also requested that the information gathered from the Jedi Temples remain untouched, except for some of the technological blueprints which will be available to all of you."

"If you and Giles think those information are dangerous, then they are dangerous." Buffy said with a shrug. "We'll follow your decision."

"Then there's no time like the present to pass the knowledge to all of you." Giles said. Xander could sense the magic building up from Giles, expulsing out of the man to settle on everyone around him in a light magical cloak. He could feel the spell threading its way into him and then suddenly… his head expanded… with vast amounts of information carefully sorted out and organized.

With just a thought, Xander accessed information about how to build a tractor beam engine. Reaching out, he snagged mental information about how to use the nano-bots. Browsing through the stunning array of information, Xander was startled out of his thoughts as Giles' gave a sharp cough.

"I am sure all of you are feeling the heady sensation of all those information within your head." Giles was saying firmly. "Don't let that information overwhelm you. And before I lose all of you in exploring the knowledge you now have access to, let's proceed on to discuss our plans for the next few days."

"Well I was thinking we should take a few days of rest, to get use to Home Base 2 and such." Xander suggested. "Especially now with all these new knowledge, I have some ideas for gadgets I want to build."

"Exactly what Xander said." Cordelia voiced her agreement with a nod. "We have been going on a spree of dungeon crawls. I want a break and a chance to shop around this place."

"I want a chance to try out my new knowledge as well." Willow spoke up. "How about we rest for around three days, explore Home Base 2 and do whatever we want in the meantime? We can have another dungeon crawl after that."

"That sounds good to me." Buffy agreed. As everyone voiced their agreements, Giles nodded his head.

"Very well, we'll take a break in Home Base 2 for three days. It is a sensible decision since we still need to give Cloud and Qui-Gon time to decide what to do with their new circumstances." Giles announced, looking at the two newcomers in the group. "But if I may suggest, since our group is so small, I will like it if we can have at least one meal together during a day. I am afraid that with such a big home base, it can get awfully lonely with only the eight of us here and there's no need for us to isolate ourselves with such a small group."

"I am okay with that." Buffy said looking around the large paved open area the group was standing in, the cargo ship parked not far from them. "We can set up tables and chairs here. Maybe set up a replicator and a cooking area."

"I will get the nano-bots to help out with that. They should complete the task by the next rest interval." Rommie said with a nod.

"That will be great Rommie. Now if we're done, let's meet back after the next rest interval, at 1200 hrs." Giles said looking around the group. "Qui-Gon, Rommie and I have some things to discuss, so you'll have to excuse the three of us."

"Alright then." Xander said with a grin. "I need to go build myself some advance equipment."

"Me too! Maybe we can find a place to set up a lab." Willow said excitedly. "All those knowledge, I have so many things I want to construct."

"I am going shopping." Cordelia said turning to Buffy. "You want to come along? Cause I've looked through the clothes and shoes in the replicator system and they're boring templates. I am hoping to find something new in the shops."

"Oh shoe shopping!" Buffy said with a gleam in her eyes. "I am in."

Since Rommie, Giles and Qui-Gon had walked to the cargo ship for their discussion, the group turned to the last member of the gathering.

"So what's your plan?" Xander asked Cloud who had been calmly observing the whole meeting.

"If you and Willow don't mind, I'd like to join the two of you." Cloud spoke up. "The technologies all of you possessed… is astonishing. My world's technologies… definitely can't match up with any of the tech base that's now inside my head."

"Alright then, let's go hunt down a place we can use as our very own lab. I know Rommie has one set up, but I want to build one with our own customizations." Xander said leading the way to the transporter. "We need somewhere with a lot of space and is near a power supply line…"

OoooO

Mentally accessing the map of Home Base 2 that Rommie had created during her long stay in the sub-reality, Xander, Willow and Cloud narrowed their selections down to a few areas. After visiting each of the proposed sites, they at last chose a shuttle repair shop not far from Xander's current area of residence.

The place was large enough to hold three highly advanced shuttles which according to Rommie's compiled database were of the Lambda-class T-4a. The place also comes fully equipped with high tech engineering equipment and raw materials, which meant that they could start work customizing the place for their own use.

Contacting Rommie through the comm badges, Xander managed to get the android's help in sending ten nano-bots to their location to help out with their construction. It took the three of them and the ten nano-bots roughly six hours to construct an industrial size replicator from the raw materials in the shop's storage, set up work stations and hooks everything up to the central power grid.

By the time Buffy and Cordelia arrived to check up on them with arm loads of shopping bags, Xander, Cloud and the nano-bots had transferred everyone's Ironman armors to the new location.

"So that's what you three were up to the whole day." Cordelia said eyeing the interior of the new lab appraisingly. She walked forward, dumping a bag full of clothes and other items beside him, before turning to Cloud and unload a similarly filled up bag next to the weary blond haired man. Buffy walked towards Willow and handed her a bagful of stuff as well.

"We managed to get new clothes, shoes and other essentials for everyone." Buffy explained. "Took us a while to input everything inside the bags into the replicator database, so there would be copies for next time."

"Thanks Buffy, Cordelia." Xander said as he dug into the bag Cordelia had given him. He heaved a sigh as he saw the comfortable t-shirts and pants inside, with Cordelia picking the clothes, he had half expected to find expensive formal wear within the bag.

"Don't worry dork." Cordelia said rolling her eyes, apparently guessing the reason for his relief. "I've taken it easy choosing the clothes for you guys. There's not much point to dress up here anyway and I went for practical comfortable clothes."

"I appreciate this Cordelia. Thank you." Cloud said, causing Cordelia to blush slightly.

"So are you guys planning to upgrade the Ironman armors?" Buffy asked as she eyed Willow's armor which the girl had already taken apart and had laid out on her workstation. "What new features are you planning to install?"

"Well I plan to add in a miniature force field generator and phaser weapons. But the first thing I am going to do is to create a female A.I. I mean Jarvis is nice and all, but I would rather customize my armor to have a more personal and feminine touch." Willow spoke up.

Cordelia's eyes light up at the suggestion as she looked around the workstations, her eyes landing on the armor that was hers. "Now that's a thought…"

OoooO

By the end of the three days' rest period, the group had made enormous upgrades to their Ironman armors. Xander in particular with his comic book know how and deadly imagination had created gadgets with their available technological base, geared towards offensive uses that Willow had never thought of.

In particular, Xander had merged Rubi-Ka's nano-science with Star Trek transporter technology, creating a miniature transporter that could be outfitted into an Ironman armor. Currently the Ironman armors were all outfitted with a zero point energy cell. With the installation of the miniature transporter, the Ironman armor was able to do point to point teleportation within a certain range, by calculating the appropriate coordinates.

The new armors equipped with this technology were also able to generate transporter beams, and storing those struck by the beams within the databanks tied to the new miniature transporter tech. If the user of the armor so wish, they could even delete those "data" within the databanks, thus destroying anyone struck by the transporter beam. Xander had termed it the _"Vanishing Beam"_.

Xander had then went on to modify the tractor beam technologies of Qui-Gon's world, creating a device that he had termed a graviton disruptor which generates an intense beam of fluctuating gravity waves that rips anything in its path to pieces. The device requires enormous amounts of energy to work. But with the new zero point energy cells, they have more power than they ever need flowing into each of the armor anyway.

Cordelia had snidely commented that they were more than a match for those Borg creatures right now, and Willow had to agree. With all the upgrades done to their armors, the group was now a force to be reckoned with. Xander had surprisingly been the key factor with coming up new tech uses using their new knowledge. Willow in particular was starting to be frightened of what her goofy childhood friend would come up with next. The creative uses he had come up with to alter and turn all their tech knowledge into devastating destructive forces awed even the stoic Cloud.

Cloud had also provided a fresh perspective to the creation of new technologies. Currently the man was trying to integrate materia, some sort of sentient energy stones from his world, that grants magical powers, to the Ironman armors. Cordelia had been helping him with the project, and initial tests had been successful but more tests needed to be done before they could safely roll out upgrades for materia grafted Ironman armors. The blond haired man was also working on a way to convert energy from the zero point energy cells into something that the materias could use to power themselves.

Qui-Gon had initially resisted use of the Ironman armor assigned to him until he had actually tried on an armor. The man had then proceeded to make his own personal upgrades, on top of the general upgrades already implemented to the armor.

The calm and unruffled man had also taken tissue samples from the group for some unknown purpose, during the meal time of the second rest day. He had applied the samples to a hand held device and the readouts had unsettled the man. He, Rommie and Giles had gathered for another of their secret discussions.

Willow had caught the words "… no midi-chlorians at all… impossible!" From a seemingly stunned Qui-Gon as Rommie and Giles tried to calm the bewildered man. Willow had put it out of her mind. If there was something important, Giles would tell everyone. In the meantime, life still goes on.

By the end of the three days' rest period, Qui-Gon had sufficiently recovered his composure. When the group had gathered at the meeting square, everyone was decked out in the new armors. The group had agreed the day before to go on another dungeon crawl to test out the upgraded armors, which was why Xander would be making a dungeon with a higher level.

The familiar sensation of Xander's dungeon magic rolled over Willow as the group waited for Xander to be done creating the new sub-reality.

"It's done." Xander said after a few minutes. "A higher level sub-reality with a small land space, which would hopefully be perfect to test out our new armors. One of the realities I've used is the one where the zero point energy cells came from. Hopefully we can get some more incredible prizes this time round."

Willow tapped into her powers, her hands touching the interior of her armor. Immediately a vision blossomed in her mind.

_Towering robots walked around the landscape firing energy blasts at the group. On the ground were several ring shaped devices of some sort made of unknown materials. The group's powerful weapons and shields were however more than a match for the giant robots._

"There are giant robots this time round, but we'll not encounter much problem with our new armors. We're good to go." Willow said as the vision ended.

"Alright, flight Xander taking off." Xander said cheerily as he teleported all of them into the new sub-reality.

They appeared on the ground and instantly took off, blasting into the air as they caught sight of the looming robots before them.

"Rose." Willow spoke up as she commanded her new A.I. "Give me a firing solution for the giant hulking black robot in front of me."

"Calculations complete. Targeting solution on screen." Rose's husky voice came over the communications, even as a red cross hair appeared over her visual screen, showing her where to fire.

Powerful energy blasts erupted from Willow's armored gauntlets, slamming into the eyes of the black robot which screamed in anger. Crisscrossing energy blasts from Cordelia and Rommie in their armors vaporized the robot's head as its whole body dissolved into energy.

Looking around, Willow calculated four more of those giant robots. Rommie's voice came over the communications.

"Let's go after the silver robot girls. It'll be faster if we work together." Rommie said leading the way.

"Alright, I am going to try out the graviton blast next." Cordelia's voice came through with grim anticipation. "I hope the spoils for this dungeon are as good as last time."

Willow rolled her eyes at Cordelia's comment as she tagged after the two of them. Cordelia it seems would never change.

OoooO

It had been exhilarating fighting inside the Ironman armor. Encased within the armor, Cloud had a feeling of nigh invincibility as he flew circles around the giant robots which were quickly dispatched by the group.

The spoils for the latest dungeon had been six giant ring shaped devices with six smaller console devices providing power to the giant ring like structures. They had returned to Home base 2 with the latest spoils. Rommie had been unable to deduct on the spot what the devices were meant for, and Willow had offered to try calling up a vision of the devices' usage.

Stripping out of her armor, Willow had laid a hand upon one of the ring like device before freezing up, pushing herself backward with a cry of alarm.

"What did you see Willow?" Giles asked as everyone saw Willow's pale and horrified face.

"These devices, they are some kind of wormhole travel device if what I've seen is true." Willow said, her eyes wide as she turned to Xander frantically. "Xander, you've got to help! The device I've used to call up the vision belonged to a race of Humans. Their world is under orbital bombardment! I saw the device being destroyed, people trying to flee in starships only to be shot down. I saw beams of energy destroying an entire civilization! Bodies, devastation everywhere. Oh god…" Willow shivered as she crouched down and burst into tears.

Xander who had already gotten out of his armor froze in shock at Willow's words. He turned towards the ring like device in question. In seconds, his eyes had gone blank. Cloud could sense energy of some sort expelling out of the boy, similar to what happened every time Xander had access his sub-reality abilities.

Buffy kneel down to comfort Willow and there was a few minutes of shocked silence as the group tried to figure out what to do with Willow's vision. Then Xander stumbled back as he was punched. His eyes returned to focus and his face was grim.

"I found the reality and planet where the humans of your vision are from." Xander said in a harsh voice. "What Willow had seen is already taking place. I saw a lot of ship debris in space, with only one more fleeing ship left. The attackers seemed human in nature… but I could detect a second life form inhabiting all of their bodies. On the planet itself, the whole city of the humans is devastated. I could only detect less than a hundred life signs, with many suffering grave injuries. If I am to give an estimate, there's probably a little more than two hundreds of the humans left, on the fleeing ship and on the planet itself."

"What can we do to help?" Rommie asked instantly, gearing into action. "Can you teleport such a large number of them here?"

"Even my reality transportation ability has limit. I'll need to be in the actual reality, near the ones I am going to transport. With such a large number of them spread out over a large area, it would take me hours to expend my spiritual force to cover all of them, by then they will already be dead." Xander said grimly, a hard look in his eye. "We can try to sabotage the attacking ships, but I've no idea if more attackers are on the way. What we need is a miracle. Luckily I can still produce five more of them."

"You are talking about the five miracle spells you inherited from Kazuki Shikimori's soul piece." Giles noted with a resigned look in his eyes. "So what are you planning to do? Bring the humans here? Or help them destroy their enemies?"

"Each of the miracle spells unfortunately can only be cast for one purpose. I can't teleport the humans here and heal them with just one spell count. Even if I destroy their enemies for them, who knows if more of those enemies will return to their planet in the future? With the near total destruction of their infrastructure, they would not be able to heal a lot of the injured or prepare for another attack." Xander said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Call me selfish, but if I have a way to prevent using too much of my miracle spells, I'll take it. We never know when we'll need those miracles in the future. The best thing in this circumstance is to use one of my miracle spells to bring the survivors here. We can heal them and return them to their reality at a later date."

"Then we'll need to set up medical stations." Rommie said, already planning out the rescue operations. "Can you transport all of the injured to a central area?"

"I can do that." Xander affirmed with a nod.

"It might be prudent to secure all of our higher technologies and database before we transport them here." Giles pointed out reluctantly. "We have no idea why those humans are being attacked. There might be a reason behind it."

"There's no reason that should allow for the genocide of an entire race." Willow spoke up, her voice raspy from crying. "I saw children dead on the streets! Children! Oh my god, the blood and the body parts…" There was a hint of hysteria in her voice. "Xander, can't you revive them?"

Xander hesitated uneasily. "I can try I guess. But I am not sure if even those miracle spells can revive thousands of dead people."

"I will advise against it." Giles said in a hard voice. "Reviving the dead is very dark magic because you're basically ripping the souls who had passed on to the afterlife back into a physical body. It is something that goes against all nature and there will always be a price to pay if one is brought back from the dead, let alone thousands of them."

"But…" Willow protested, only to wither at Giles stern look.

"No Willow, reviving the dead is an area where no mortals should tread. Such an action disrupts the balance of the world and would most likely draw unwanted attentions of whatever Higher Powers that governs that reality." Giles said grimly. "It is something we should avoid."

Willow's shoulders sagged as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. The group stood silent in uncomfortable silence.

"Come on Willow, you need to calm down." Cordelia said in a surprisingly gentle voice as she moved beside the sobbing girl. Buffy and Cordelia exchanged looks of silent understanding as the two girls led Willow away, towards the tables set up for their daily meals.

Xander paused, looking at Giles before speaking. "So I guess there will be no reviving the dead. Time in Home base 2 is already altered, which means only seconds will have passed in the reality where the humans are being attacked for every week spent here. So Rommie, how long do you estimate we'll need to set up a medical area that can house at least a hundred people, and prepare enough living space for two hundred plus of them? I predict that we're going to need to house them here for a while yet, considering that most of their possessions were destroyed."

"The nano-bots and I have cleared up all of the living quarters in Home base 2 during the year we're here. We can easily accommodate six hundred people if there's a need to." Rommie said with a frown. "The problem lies in the fact that there are not enough replicators to comfortably supply the needs of two hundred people. Add in the construction of large medical facilities, by my estimate we're going to need a month or more to complete the relevant infrastructure to support two hundreds of people with many injured. Not to mention we need to think of ways to crowd control that many people in Home base 2. After what they have been through, it's likely these people will panic once they are transported here."

"Then I guess I will just have to hasten the time in Home base 2 drastically." Xander said with a firm nod. "Maybe we can split the work, with a team working to build and install the necessary replicators, while another work to construct the medical facilities. As for crowd control… are there any suggestions?"

"How about building droids to guide the crowd?" Qui-Gon suggested. "My world has advanced droid technologies, and so does the reality Rommie came from. All the blueprints and technical explanation are already compiled in our magical database. The Jedi Temple already have a few droids, add in some customization, scan their molecular template into the replicator database, and we can use the industrial replicator in Home base 2 to replicate them. Having more droids will provide the added bonus of hastening the rest of our constructions if we use them in helping out."

"I have toyed with the idea of creating more droids during my year of stay here, to help with construction." Rommie admitted, supporting the suggestion. "It was only the energy requirements needed for such a large number of droid work force that stopped me. But since we have access to near limitless energy now that will not be a problem. I agree with Qui-Gon's suggestion."

"Then we might as well begin all the construction and customization starting with the droids since they will increase our construction workforce." Cloud said with a nod. He had been standing at the side silently listening in. "In addition, for curing wounds, there are some healing materia that might be a great help in the area, provided I can figure out a way to link the materia to an energy source, instead of using the finite pool of magic within living beings, to cast out their powers. It will take me a few days, but I believe I have a solution…"

OoooO

He would never have expected the Curia to agree to such duplicity, forced to submit to the Goa'uld Tanith, who had used the Tollans to construct technologies that would annihilate the humans of Earth. Yet when Narim had made his choice to help and save the people of Earth, he had sealed the fate of his people, for the Goa'uld Tanith had proceed to rain down energy blasts to destroy the people of Tollan.

The Stargate was destroyed. The surviving Tollans could not flee by that venue. Starships had taken into the air with refugees, but Tanith had ruthlessly gunned them down. Before his very eyes, Narim was watching his race being wiped out. Tears clouded his eyes, his hands operated the long distance communication device in his hands, around him those left in the ruins of Tollan looked at the blazing sky in despair, he had one last message for the people of Earth. A secret cache of Tollan technologies hidden off world, which the Stargate explorers of Earth, SG-1, could hopefully find and use against the Goa'ulds, at least granting the Tollans their revenge.

The device connected. Narim opened his mouth to speak… and the world twisted around him in a dazzlingly blur of colors. In the passing of seconds, he found himself standing in a well furnished apartment of some sort. A look around revealed that the apartment had three other rooms, and what seemed to be a kitchen. There were two other Tollans in the apartment with him, both looking as startled, disoriented and confused by their new environment. He recognized the only woman in the group as Lera one of his colleague who had boarded the last ship heading out of the planet.

"Narim… what is going on?" Lera said with a hint of fear as she sighted him. The apartment was blissfully silent, a sharp contrast to the cries of pain and horror that was all around him in the ruins of their city only moments ago.

Before Narim could answer, a silver looking droid that had been standing silently in the room activated.

"Do not fear people of Tollan." The droid said in clear Tollan tongue. "My creators have saved the survivors of the Tollan race. They are currently busy attending to the wounded in another location. Those that are physically fine are transported into apartments similar to yours. Your one surviving ship is now docked at our space port. I am droid M-09 and will be your guide and caretaker during your stay here. Please state your name and identity so I may better serve you."

For a moment, Narim just stared at the droid in stunned silence. There was movement beside him, and the voice of the unknown Tollan man had called out urgently.

"All of you, come and look at this." He said in a shocked voice. Narim turned, seeing him looking out of the only window in the room. Walking closer with Lera and the droid following behind, his mouth dropped open at the sight of the clustered buildings opposite a paved street. Their apartment was apparently located at the third or fourth floor of whatever building they were in, and as he watched, he could see Tollans stumbling out onto the street from other buildings, looking around them in amazement.

"We should go out to the others, find out what is going on." Lera was saying. Narim simply shook his head, turning to the droid standing patiently behind them.

"Or we can simply ask the droid who his creators are." Niam said with a touch of practicality. He bends down to the eye level of the droid. "M-09. I am Niam Ler'kinan, aid to the Curia, ruling party of the Tollans. Are you able to answer questions about your creators?"

"My primary function is to serve the inhabitants of this apartment to get used to Home base 2 until such a time when there is no longer a need for such services." M-09 replied. "I am allowed to answer general queries regarding my creators."

"Very well." Narim said decisively. "Who and what are your creators and why did they save us…"

OoooO

_5 minutes ago_

He was the Goa'uld Tanith, and he felt a grim satisfaction as he watched the energy blasts from his Ha'tak destroy all of the Tollan fleeing ships. Those lower beings had renegade on their agreement with him, seeking to fight him even when it was clear their weapons could not penetrate the powerful shields Lord Anubis had granted him. Their ships were defenseless against the superior weapons that he had and it was easy to squash them like bugs.

He reached a hand to press the controls to destroy the last Tollan vessel when the very space twisted and distorted around him. Blinking in shock, he found himself standing in a forested area with his army of Jaffa all around him exclaiming in fear and confusion. His Ha'tak had seemingly disappeared.

"What is going on?" Tanith said as his bloodlust and excitement at destroying the Tollans vanished to be replaced by an emotion he had seldom felt. Fear.

Something had just gone very wrong, and he had a feeling he was going to find out soon just what had really happened…


End file.
